When Two Worlds Collide
by his4evergirl
Summary: Loki is never abandoned by Laufey and is raised on the Jotunheim. Ava is orphaned at her birth and is adopted by Odin and Frigga. One day Ava will stumble upon a way into the Jotunheim. She and Loki meet and become friends. We'll see how this changes things for them compared to my other Loki and Ava fics. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. I do not own Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the beginning of my new Loki and Ava fanfic. As I mentioned in the summary, Loki is raised on the Jotunheim and Ava is raised as a princess of Asgard. Their friendship will start when they are very young children and as they grow up, their relationship will change and grow. I really hope you guys like this as much as you have my others. Please read and review :)  
**

Frigga stood in the healing room, holding the hand of her best friend, as she pushed through another contraction. "You're doing great, Gail." Frigga encouraged her friend.

The contraction ended and Gail fell back against the soft pillows. Frigga dabbed her face with a cool rag. Gail was breathing heavy. "Thank you." Gail spoke to her friend. "While…I wish…my husband were…here…I am glad you are here…for me."

Frigga smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for anything…besides once Hagar returns with Odin and the others, I know that he will be excited and happy to see his child."

Another contraction wracked Gail's body and she leaned forward and pushed. She gripped tightly to Frigga's hand and then fell back once the contraction was over. Frigga was wiping her brow once again. Three more pushes and Gail's cried were joined with those of her new born child. "It's a girl!" The healer announced as she cut the cord and cleaned up the baby.

Another of the healers took the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. "Oh dear." The head healer said.

"What is it? Is my baby alright?" Gail asked.

"She is fine." The healer answered. "You're just bleeding. We have to stop it."

The healers then worked quickly, trying to stop the bleeding, however, they could not. Frigga knew that her friend was fading fast and that there was nothing that could be done about it. "Give her the baby." Frigga ordered the healers.

One of them handed Gail her daughter. Gail looked down at the tiny infant in her arms and smiled. "My sweet little girl…my Ava." She spoke to the child. She knew that this was the first and last time she would ever see her daughter. "I want you to always… know that… I love you."

The infant made little noises and flailed her arms and legs in her mother's arms. A tear escaped Gail's eye as she thought about her daughter growing up without her. She then turned to Frigga. "Look after her…I know…she'll have…her father…but she will…need a mother…will you…be the…mother figure…in her…life? Please?"

Frigga felt tears stinging her own eyes. "Of course. I will love her like my own and help Hagar with everything he will not understand."

Gail smiled. "Thank you." She said. She then turned her attention back to her tiny daughter. She placed a kiss on her forehead. "I…love you…Ava." She then breathed her last breath.

Hours later, Frigga stood in the palace, holding Ava. "Your father should be here before much longer. I don't think that the war with the Jotuns will be lasting much longer." She then looked out of the window and saw the bi-frost lighting up. She went to the entrance of the palace to greet her husband and the other warriors.

Odin entered, followed by his warriors. "Where is Hagar?" Frigga asked her husband.

Odin sighed. "He did not make it."

Frigga gasped. She then looked down at the tiny infant girl in her arms. "Gail had their baby, this beautiful little girl…she died shortly after her birth."

Odin walked to his wife and held his arms out for the little girl. Frigga handed her over. "Her name is Ava." Frigga explained. "I told Gail I would look after her."

Odin looked at the tiny girl and instantly fell in love. "We shall look after her and raise her as our own…Thor has been saying that he wants a younger sibling after all."

_Back in the Jotunheim..._

Laufey entered his palace. He had just suffered a terrible defeat at the hands of the Asgardian army. Of course, the Asgardians had suffered their own losses, but nothing to amount to what Laufey had just lost. A female servant approached him.

"My King?" She asked, hesitantly, knowing his temper especially after having suffered such a staggering loss.

"What is it?" Laufey spat at the woman.

"You have a son."

Laufey then followed the servant to the room where his queen and newborn child awaited. She lay there, holding the tiny child in her arms. She handed him the child and Laufey looked at his son. "He...he is so small." Laufey observed.

"It...it is because of my heritage." Farbauti, his queen, answered him.

Laufey was aware of what his queen meant. Her mother had been stolen from Asgard many years ago. The Frost Giant half of her had been more dominant, but it appeared that there was enough Asgardian in her to carry over to their son. Laufey looked back down at the child in his arms and watched him change and look more like an Asgardian than a Frost Giant and then go back.

"My son...Loki." Laufey said, naming the infant. "One day, you will help me bring Asgard to its knees and we will retrieve our casket and restore this kingdom to its glory. You will avenge this defeat we have suffered this day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Loki and Ava are going to be about the age of six in this chapter (or the Asgardian equivalent). And Thor and his friends will be around the age of eight.**

Ava stood with her mother in her private chambers. Her mother had just finished teaching her a new spell. "Okay, now you try it." Frigga told her.

Ava nodded. She made a few flourishes with her hands, following the pattern her mother had taught her. A copy of herself appeared next to her. Ava looked at herself and both she and her copy smiled. She then looked back at her mother, a twinkle in her green eyes. "Oh, I can have so much fun with this, Mama."

Frigga smiled at her daughter. "Be careful how you use what I teach you, sweetheart."

Ava nodded and made the copy disappear. "I will, Mama."

Just then Odin walked in with Thor. "You did well today, my son." Odin was telling Thor. "You're going to be a very strong warrior before much longer."

"You really think so, Father?" Thor asked.

Odin nodded. "You're going to make a fine king when you grow up."

Thor beamed with pride at his father's words. He then took notice of his mother and younger sister standing in the room. He ran over to his mother. "Mother, Ava, look what I can do!" He said as he took a practice sword and then began to show his mother and sister the things he had learned.

Frigga of course smiled at her son. "Wonderful job, Dear." She said.

Ava grinned. "That's fascinating, Brother. Now you and Papa look at the trick Mama just taught me!" She then made her copy appear next to her.

Thor grinned at his little sister. "That's great!" He told her in an excited tone.

"Wonderful, Sweetheart." Odin said in an uninterested manner. He hadn't even been watching.

Ava's face fell slightly at her father's disinterest. She thought he would be excited to learn of her advancement. Frigga put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder and fixed a glare on her husband, who wasn't even paying attention. She looked back down at Ava, her face softening into one of motherly affection. "Why don't you and Thor go play in the garden?" She suggested.

Ava nodded, still disappointed that her father didn't show any interest in her tricks. Thor knew that his sister was feeling sad. He smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on."

Ava couldn't help but to smile at her big brother. "Okay." She then allowed him to lead her from their mother's chambers and to the garden.

Once the children were gone, Frigga turned to her husband, who was now sitting at his desk. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

Odin looked up, surprised by his wife's reaction. "What are you talking about?"

"Ava was so proud that she had learned and new trick and she was excited to show you. You didn't even pay attention. Do you have any idea how much that disappointed her?" Frigga asked.

Odin sighed. "I am sorry my dear. I have a lot on my mind." Odin replied.

"You need to pay more attention to her." Frigga chided him. "Be as excited over the things she is learning as you are about the things Thor is learning."

Odin nodded. "You are right, my dear."

Frigga smiled. "Now, go make it up to her. Family is forever after all."

Odin nodded once again. He got up and kissed his queen before heading out to the garden to find Ava.

_Thor and Ava..._

"What should we do, Brother?" Ava asked.

"Let's play hide and seek. You love that game, right Sister?" Thor replied.

Ava nodded. "I'll hide you come and find me."

Thor smiled as he covered his eyes and began to count. Ava couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past her lips as she turned and ran, looking for the perfect hiding spot. She finally found a tree she could climb up and hide in. She then spotted a bush not far away and a pond close by. She grinned as she got an idea.

Ava grinned as she made a few flourishes with her hand and created a copy of herself, hiding in the bush. She made sure that her copy would be easily spotted by her big brother. A few moments later, she spotted Thor walking over to the bush. He pointed. "I found you, Ava!" He shouted.

Ava's copy jumped up from the bush. "You're gonna have to come and get me, Thor!" The illusion taunted and then took off running towards the pond.

Thor let out a loud yell and then took off after Ava. "I'll get you."

The illusionary Ava came to a stop in front of the pond. She turned and giggled at Thor. Thor didn't seem to think any of this odd at all. He ran to her, arms out ready to grab her. He flew through the air and was about to close his arms around her, when the illusion disappeared and he went into the pond. He came back up out of the water with a lily pad on top of his head and completely soaked.

"Ava!" He shouted.

Ava giggled. "You fell for my new trick!" She squealed with glee.

Thor had to fight back a smile. While he wasn't fond of Ava pulling tricks on him, he did like making her smile. He did his best to fix a look of anger on his face, but it came out playful anyway. "I'm gonna get you!" He shouted at her.

Ava grinned and leaped down from the tree. She then took off running. Thor came running after her. Ava made another copy of herself and then they ran in separate directions. Thor took off after the illusionary Ava, which made Ava grin. She ran into the forest that lay just beyond the garden and decided to do some exploring, while her brother chased her illusion.

Ava found a very large tree that she figured would be fun to climb. It might be a spot she would come to later to read. She was walking towards it, when she heard her father's voice calling for her. "Ava!"

Ava called her illusion back and then ran towards the sound of her father's voice. She hoped he would be wanting to see her trick. She spotted him in the middle of the garden, just as Thor spotted her. "There you are!" Thor shouted as he ran after her.

Ava didn't have time to think about how to stop her brother. She threw her hands up and giggled as Thor talked her to the ground and began to tickle her. "No...stop...Thor!" She got out between giggles and began flailing her arms and legs to try and get him to stop.

"What's the magic word?" Thor asked with a grin as he continued to tickle his little sister.

"P...pl...please..."

"Please what?"

"Pl...please...st...stop."

Thor tickled her a few more times before stopping. He then pulled back and offered her his hand. Ava took it and allowed him to help her up. They then ran over to their father. "You called, Papa?" Ava asked.

"I wanted to see your trick again." Odin answered.

Ava grinned as she created the copy of herself once again. "What do you think?"

Odin smiled in approval. "That's my girl."

Just then Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg, and Hogan arrived to play with Thor. "Why don't you go play with them?" Odin told Ava.

Ava shook her head. She really didn't care to play with Thor's friends. They never really seemed to like her. She knew they only put up with her because of Thor. "I think...I'll go and study." She said before running to her room.

_Loki on the Jotunheim..._

Loki and the other Jotun children had just finished sitting through another of their combat lessons and now they were going out to play. Loki was small compared to the other children and was often made fun of by them. However, there were a few that would not make fun of him. Loki knew that this was only because he was the son of their king.

"What should we play?" Aric, another boy asked.

"Tag!" Calder, another boy answered.

Loki hated playing tag, but he wasn't about to protest. He wanted the other children to like him. "That sounds like fun." Loki spoke up, easily faking an excited smile.

"Who said you were invited to play?" Aric sneered. "I don't care who your father is, there's no room for freaks in this group."

Loki did his best not to let them see how much their insults hurt him. He didn't want them to know how he longed for their acceptance. "I wouldn't want to play with you common people anyways." He replied. He then turned and headed for the abandoned temple he had found a few weeks ago.

He walked around the temple. He could tell that it was once a large and grand place with beautiful sculptures and paintings. Loki knew the old stories behind the place. He knew that it had once been the place of a higher form of learning. It was where his people had once learned of the universe around them and how their place in it. They had once learned how they could contribute and learned magic. Of course, once his father, Laufey had ascended to the throne, he had changed everything. Laufey valued strength and brute force over knowledge. He had taken down the temple and begun a new training program. He had believed that his people were meant to rule the nine realms. He had wanted to start with Midgard, as the humans were the weakest among the nine realms.

Laufey had not counted on Asgard's intervention. He had also not counted on Asgard's forces being more powerful than his forces. Of course, the warriors of Asgard did more than just fight. They studied magic and many other forms of power. They broadened their minds as well as their bodies. Loki knew that this was the reason the Asgardians had defeated his father's army so easily. Of course he would never tell that to his father, nor would he tell his father of his own pursuits of knowledge. Laufey was already ashamed of him over his small size. Loki knew this, he could see it every time his father looked at him. He would even be more ashamed to know of his son's studies.

Loki sighed. "Is there a place where I belong?" He muttered to himself as he looked around him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Ava." Thor said, impatiently as he waited outside of Ava's chamber room door.

Ava finished up braiding her red locks and then opened her door. "Okay, I'm ready, Brother."

"Took forever." Thor muttered and then took Ava's hand and started running with her towards the garden. They were to be going on an adventure in the mountains of Asgard with Thor's friends. Ava would have preferred it to be with their parents, but she was happy to be getting out of the palace for a while.

They were soon exiting the palace and were walking through the city. They soon arrived at the forest that was at the base of the mountains. "Thor, I thought you were never going to get here." Volstagg said as soon as they arrived.

"I'm sorry..." Thor began to say, but was interrupted by Fandrall.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Fandrall asked, referring to Ava.

"She's coming with us." Thor answered fixing a glare on Fandrall. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do." Fandrall answered. "She's too little and she'll slow us down like she always does."

"Well, she's my sister and say she's coming." Thor replied. "You need to get over your problem."

Ava pulled her hand out of her brother's. She knew Fandrall didn't like her and it wasn't just because she was _too little_ as he'd put it. He was always mean to her. He would only be nice after Thor gave him a good thrashing for it. "Thor...just don't worry about it." Ava said.

Thor looked at his little sister and saw that she was on the brink of tears. "Ava..." Thor tried to say.

Ava just shook her head and then looked over at Fandrall. "Fine, I won't go." She then took off on her own into the forest.

Thor glared at Fandrall. He then walked over to him and punched him. "You have to be nicer to my sister. Now help me find her."

Sif smacked Fandrall as well. "Quit being such a bilge snipe."

"I'm much more attractive than a bilge snipe." Fandrall quipped before following Thor and the others into the forest to look for Ava.

Ava ran deep into the forest. She heard her brother and the others calling for her, trying to get her to come back. She ignored them and ran faster, the tears stinging in her eyes. She ceased running only when she came to the foot of one of the mountains.

Ava wiped her tears away. "No more tears." She muttered and looked up at the wall of rock in front of her. "I'll just go on my own adventure." She then began to climb up the mountain. She had made it up about twenty feet when her foot slipped. She grabbed at a piece of rock sticking out trying to stop herself from slipping, but it was a loose rock. She began to fall off of the mountain and a scream escaped her lips. However, about halfway down she passed through something and when she landed, it wasn't the grassy floor of Asgard.

Ava sat up and looked around her. The sky was dark and the land was frozen. She let out a breath and she could see it in the air in front of her. A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged her arms around herself to try and keep warm.

Ava looked around her, trying to figure out her surroundings and discover where she was. She saw a large building not far from where she had landed. It was made of crumbling stone, but it was her only option. She stood up and began to walk towards it. She made her way inside the building, which was no warmer than the outside.

She walked around, trying to find anything that might help her figure out where she was or at least keep her warm. She found what looked like an old tapestry and used it to wrap around herself. She sat down and curled up, trying to keep warm. "I...wanna...go home." She muttered to herself as she shivered. She closed her eyes and thought about her home.

_Loki..._

Loki finished up yet another of his father's fighting lessons with the other children. Instead of trying to play with the other children, he went ahead and headed for the crumbling temple. He had given up on trying to be accepted by his people. It was easier to just be alone.

As he walked towards the temple, he noticed footprints in the snow. They were small...even smaller than his own. He followed them into the temple. He was surprised to find a little girl, lying curled up in one of the old tapestries.

Loki knelt down next to the girl and looked more closely at her. Her skin was white and she had red hair that was pulled back into a braid. "She is of Asgard." Loki breathed, as the realization hit him.

The girl began to move and open her eyes, which were a beautiful emerald green. She looked over at Loki and her eyes widened in fear. "Please don't hurt me?" She asked, her voice weak.

Loki knew that he should take the Asgardian girl to his father. He knew exactly what he should do, but he wasn't about to do it. "I won't hurt you." He told her. He then hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her face.

The girl shied away, still afraid of him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Loki told her, pulling his hand back. It then occurred to him that he might be able to lessen her fears if he introduced himself. "My name is Loki. What is your name?"

"Ava." She answered, her voice still weak.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded weakly. "Yes."

Loki stood up and looked around the books that lay scattered in the temple. He finally found the one he'd been searching for. He picked it up and walked over to the old fireplace at the back of the temple. He opened the book and began to flip through the pages until he came to the one he remembered. He read the page a few times until he was sure he'd got it right. He made a few flourishes with his hand and a fire sprang to life in the fireplace. He closed the book and walked back to Ava.

Loki offered her his hand. "Come on."

Ava hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help her up. They walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. Ava looked over at him. "Am I...in the Jotunheim?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "You're from Asgard, aren't you."

She nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

Loki looked at her, surprised by her question. "I just...I don't want to hurt you." He answered. "I know what it's like to be hurt and I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Ava nodded. "I know how that is...when people are mean to you for no reason." The pair of young children sat in front of the fire for a few moments, watching the flames dance in silence. Ava then spoke up. "You're different...than what I have been told Frost Giants are like."

"I'm smaller than the others." Loki replied

Ava shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Loki replied.

"I'm glad." Ava said, giving him a small smile.

Loki smiled back. "Are you getting warmed up?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"We should try to find a way to get you back home." Loki said. "If my father or anyone else finds you here..."

"Okay." Ava replied, cutting him off before he could finish that sentence.

"How did you get here?" Loki asked, thinking that if they figured out how she got there, they could find a way to get her back.

Ava then explained how she had been climbing the mountain and had fallen. She told him where she had landed. Loki and Ava had both figured that it was a one-way portal she had fallen through. They then began to search through the dusty tomes that littered the floor. They couldn't find anything that would help them get Ava back to Asgard.

Ava knew she could call for help from Heimdall, Asgard's gatekeeper, but then the other Frost Giants would know that an Asgardian had been on their world and the war would start up again. They didn't want that to happen.

"I'm never going to go back home." Ava said, falling to the ground and breaking down into tears.

Loki knelt down next to her once again. He wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. "We'll find a way."

Then the fire died and Loki looked towards the fireplace. He noticed something that he hadn't before. The fire had revealed some strange markings on the back of the fireplace. "I think we just found your way home." Loki said.

Ava looked up and saw exactly what Loki was talking about. She knew he was right. They walked over to the fireplace and Ava placed her hand along the back wall and it went straight through. She knew that it led back to Asgard. "You should come with me." Ava told Loki as she pulled her hand back.

"I can't. I have to stay here." Loki replied.

"I'll come back to visit you again." She said. "I'll dress warmer next time."

"Do...does this mean you want to be my friend?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes...you're really nice. You're a lot nicer than some of the people back home."

"Do you think you can come back tomorrow?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes." She then gave Loki a hug, the tapestry, she had been wrapped in, falling off of her.

Loki hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Ava let go of him and then walked through the wall of the fireplace. She stepped back out onto the lush green grass of Asgard. She looked around her. She was somewhere in the forest by the mountains and night had fallen. "Ava!" She heard her big brother bellow.

"Thor! I'm over here!" Ava found herself calling back as she walked towards the sound of his voice.

Thor quickly found her. He had a worried expression in his blue eyes as he made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug. "Ava, I'm so glad you're alright."

Ava hugged her brother back, glad to see him. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"I gave Fandrall a good punch for being so mean to you." Thor said. "Come on, we'd better get home. Mother will be worried." He then let go of Ava and turned, so that his back was to her. "Climb on."

Ava climbed onto her big brother's back and allowed him to carry her out of the forest and back to the palace. Thor called for his friends saying that he had found Ava. They made their way to their respective homes.

"Fandrall won't be mean to you anymore." Thor told Ava as he carried her home.

Ava nodded. She knew that Fandrall would still be mean to her, but she didn't mind so much anymore. She had made a new friend today and she had planned to see him again. Of course, she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. She knew if she did they wouldn't believe her. They were led to believe that all Jotuns were cruel and evil. She would just keep her friend a secret from everyone. "It's okay, Brother. I know you will always be here for me." She said, hugging him.

Thor nodded. "Of course I will. That's what big brother's are for."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Thor woke Ava up by barging into her room. "Come on, wake up Sister." He commanded as he walked over to her bed.

Ava groaned and tossed a pillow at him. "Go away, Thor."

Thor knew that Ava was not a morning person, but he wanted her to get up. He and his friends were going to make things up to her for Fandrall being so mean the previous day. "Come on, we're going to redo yesterday and actually go on our adventure."

"I don't want to get up." Ava replied.

"If you don't get up, I'll pull you out of bed." Thor replied.

"No." Ava replied simply.

Thor walked over and yanked his little sister from bed and tossed her up in the air. A giggle escaped her lips as Thor caught her and then placed her on her feet. "Now get ready. We are going on our adventure."

Ava shook her head. "I don't want to go. You go without me."

"Is this because of Fandrall? He promised to be nice today."

Ava shook her head. "I just have my own plans for the day."

It took a little more convincing, but Ava finally got Thor to leave her alone. She went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a long-sleeved green dress and cloak. She changed into them and pulled her hair into a simple braid. She then snuck out of the palace and headed for the mountains. She climbed up as she had the previous day. This time she readilly leaped from her place and landed gracefully on her feet in the Jotunheim.

Ava walked straight to the temple. She was happy to see Loki already waiting for her with a small fire going. "Loki." She said with a smile.

The small Jotun boy turned to look at Ava with a smile of his own. "You came."

"Of course I came. You are my friend." Ava replied as she walked closer and hugged him.

Loki hugged her back. "What should we do?" He asked her as he pulled away.

"What do you usually do when you come here?"

"I study what is left of these books." Loki answered, gesturing to the scattered and damaged books on the floor. "My father doesn't know that I come here and study the old ways."

"Are they magic books?" Ava asked as she looked at them.

"Some of them, yes." Loki replied. "I'll never be able to master magic as I would like. These books are incomplete...some of them have pages missing."

"My mother is teaching me magic...I can teach you what I know and bring my books to share with you." Ava suggested.

Loki's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah. It will be fun."

Ava and Loki began their lessons with Loki showing Ava the little he had been able to learn on his own. A couple of his tricks were ones Ava hadn't yet learned. After their lesson, they sat by the fire. "What is it like on Asgard?" Loki asked.

Ava looked over at him, surprised by his question, but intrigued by his curiosity. "It's bright and golden. Lush green grass and beautiful flowers. Grand buildings and...loud people...especially my brother. He's the loudest of them all...but he's a good big brother."

"It must be nice having a brother... I have no one like that."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki in a tight hug. "I wish you would come back to Asgard with me. I bet my brother would like you. He may be loud, but he is kind."

"I doubt anyone on Asgard would like me." Loki replied.

"I like you." Ava countered. "And I am the princess...I could get everyone else to understand."

"Princess?" Loki asked. "You mean your father and mother are King Odin and Queen Frigga?"

Ava nodded. "I know I could get the others to understand, Loki. Once they meet you, they would know how kind you are."

"If I were to ever come to Asgard, only you could know. I don't think they would understand so easily."

Ava was sure she could convince her parents of Loki's kindness and if they believed everyone else would follow. Of course she also knew she couldn't push to much. She would get him to come to Asgard someday. "Well, I guess that just means I'll have to keep coming here to see you."

Loki smiled. "Being your friend is enough."

Ava smiled back at him. "And so is being your friend."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since Ava and Loki had first met. Ava was going to visit Loki in the Jotunheim at least five days out of the week, if not every day. She would bring a two or three of her magic books with her at a time so that they could study together. Loki was a quick learner and easily mastered the magic as they studied it. He was very clever and intelligent.

"This is fun." Loki said with a grin as he looked at the copy he had just created of himself.

Ava smiled back. "I use this to trick my brother all the time."

Loki couldn't help but to widen his grin. He liked how mischievous Ava was. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is…you should come with me, Loki." Ava said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Loki replied. He really did want to go to Asgard with Ava. He wanted to believe that everyone there would be as kind as Ava was, but he knew better.

"What if you just came with me and we stayed in the forest?" Ava suggested. "Just the two of us? You don't have to meet anyone else."

Loki did have to admit that he was curious about what Asgard was like. He was curious as to what the sun and grass would feel like. "You promise it will just be us?" He asked.

Ava nodded and then crossed her finger over her chest. "Cross my heart."

"Okay." Loki agreed. "Let's go."

They put out the fire and then Ava took Loki's hand and pulled him through the back wall of the fireplace. They stepped out into the sunlight of Asgard. Loki had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. He looked down and saw the green grass beneath his bare feet. He wiggled his toes and laughed as the soft grass tickled in between his toes.

Ava looked over at Loki and grinned. She then removed her boots so that she could feel the grass as well. "What do you think?" She asked.

Loki's eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness. He looked over at Ava and smiled. He felt the warmth of the sunlight on his skin. "It's so warm…and soft." He answered. "I like it."

The two children then began to run around, chasing each other and using magic to try and trick each other. After a while they lay back on the soft grass and looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's beautiful here." Loki said. "I wish I could stay."

"I wish you could, too." Ava replied.

"Ava?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, Loki?"

"Will you always be my friend…no matter what? Even if another war breaks out between our worlds?"

"Of course, Loki." Ava answered. "You're my best friend…a war could never change that…who knows, maybe us being friends could help stop anymore wars from happening."

"Maybe…but I doubt it." Loki replied.

"We can always hope." Ava said.

They stayed in the forest for a while longer before Loki sighed and stated that he should go home. Ava led him to the mountain and they climbed up to the correct place. "Okay, you have to jump now."

"But it's really high." Loki said, looking down.

"About halfway you will go through the portal and land back in the Jotunheim." Ava assured him. "I promise."

Loki nodded, fully trusting his friend. He then jumped and landed back in the Jotunheim just as Ava had said he would. Loki hoped that he would see Ava again tomorrow. He made his way back to the palace and to his bedroom. After spending so much time with Ava, his room felt entirely too cold and empty. He felt incredibly lonely between his visits with Ava. Of course, he always had the next visit to look forward to. He hoped that their friendship would last as they grew up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava woke up and dressed for the day. She walked down to the dining hall and sat down, her breakfast was served to her. Thor and his friends came and sat down with her. "Will you be joining us today, Ava?" Sif asked.

Ava shook her head. "I have my own plans."

"You haven't played with us in ages, Ava." Thor said. "You always have plans."

"If she doesn't want to join us, she doesn't have to." Fandrall spoke up.

"Hush, you're probably the reason she doesn't want to join us." Sif told him.

"No." Ava protested. "I just…I have my own friend that I go and visit."

"Oh and what is her name?" Fandrall asked, not believing that the young princess had her own friend.

"_His_ name is Loki." Ava replied, glaring at Fandrall.

"Maybe we could meet him." Thor suggested. "He could play with us."

Ava shook her head. "He's very shy."

Fandrall rolled his eyes. "Thor, if she wants to play with her imaginary friend, then by gods let her."

Ava glared at Fandrall even harder. She then made a few flourishes with her hand and turned the juice in his glass into snakes that began to crawl all over him. She laughed as he got up and did a strange little dance to get the creatures off of him. After enjoying his suffering for a few more moments, Ava made the snakes disappear. Fandrall glared at her and she smirked. She then got up and left the table, heading for the forest.

She came to the spot where Loki would be arriving just as he stepped through the portal. Ava grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him. Loki hugged her back. He loved how excited Ava was to see him every time they visited each other. It had now been three months since they had become friends. They broke the hug and then Loki looked at Ava.

"Is something wrong, Loki?" Ava asked, worry furrowing her little brow.

Loki shook his head. "Well…maybe. I've been keeping a secret from you…and since you're my best friend I don't want to keep it from you."

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"You know how I am small…for being a Frost Giant?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Yes."

"That's because I am not all Frost Giant."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother on my mother's side…she…she was from here…Asgard." Loki explained. He then let his skin change from the azure tone to a pale flesh tone, that was just a little lighter than the normal Asgardians' color. "I am…part Asgardian."

Ava's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her friend. His skin was the same color as hers, and his eyes were no longer red. His eyes were a beautiful green, but if the light hit them just right, they appeared blue.

"Ava? Are you going to say anything?" Loki asked.

Ava smiled at Loki. "I…I am just surprised…but this is amazing."

"You're not mad at me for keeping this a secret for so long?" Loki asked.

Ava shook her head. "How can I be made at you? You're my best friend."

Loki smiled, glad that she wasn't mad at him. "Do you think that you could give me some clothes so that I will look more like an Asgardian? I…I just want to know what it's like for a little while."

"Of course." Ava answered. She then made a few flourishes and he was now in Asgardian attire.

Loki looked down at the clothes, a simple green tunic and black pants and boots. "How do I look?" He asked.

Ava assessed him for a moment. "Handsome." She said with a grin. "But you always do."

Loki couldn't help but to smile. He knew that Ava was mostly just kidding around, but he couldn't help but to like the sound of being called handsome. "Will you show me the magic you used to give me these clothes?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Of course." She then taught him how to do the spell. After that, they ran through the forest chasing after each other.

"There you are!" came a familiar voice.

Ava and Loki both stopped running. Ava was surprised to see her brother and his friends standing there. "What are you guys doing?" Ava asked.

"We were looking for you." Thor answered. "We thought we would try and get you and your friend to come play with us."

"I just wanted to see if he was real or not." Fandrall quipped. "I see him, but for all I know he's another of your illusions…I'm pretty sure he most likely is. Only you would conjure up someone so pale."

Loki looked frightened at the sight of all of these other children, who were bigger than them. He didn't like the way the one was talking to Ava, though. He didn't really care that the boy was in a way making fun of him, but he was more making fun of Ava. He didn't like that.

Thor punched Fandrall. "Shut up."

Ava reached her hand back and grabbed Loki's. She turned her head to him and smiled. "It's okay." She told him.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Thor asked his little sister.

Ava turned back to her brother. "I was getting to that. You need to be a little more patient, Brother." She teased. "This is my friend, Loki. Loki, this is my brother Thor and his friends. The mouthy one is Fandrall. Then there's Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif."

"I am not mouthy." Fandrall protested.

Thor punched him again. "That's a lot nicer than other things she could have called you, you bilge snipe." He then turned back to the two younger children. "It's nice to meet you, Loki."

Loki wasn't used to people being nice to him. "It's nice to meet you, too." He replied in a shy voice.

"Will you two play with us?" Sif asked. "We were getting ready to play hide and seek tag."

Ava looked at Loki. "Do you want to play with everyone?" She asked him.

"It will be fun." Volstagg said. "And afterwards we can all sit down and eat the snacks my mother packed for me. She is a wonderful cook."

"Not all of us are as mean as Fandrall." Hogun said, speaking up from his usual quietness.

"Okay." Loki agreed hesitantly.

The children then spent the next few hours playing hide and seek tag before sitting down and eating Volstagg's snacks. After they finished eating, they sat and talked for a while, Fandrall earning a few more punches from Thor and Sif. Ava also played a few more tricks on him as well. The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon. "I guess it's time for all of us to be going home." Sif said.

The group got up and Thor's friends began to go their own way, leaving Ava, Loki, and Thor alone. Ava looked at her big brother. "You go on home, I'll meet you there. I'm going to walk Loki home."

"Okay, be careful."

"I always am." Ava replied, hugging her big brother.

Thor then turned and headed back for the palace. Once Ava was sure her brother, not anyone else would be following them, she and Loki turned and headed for the mountains. They hugged before climbing up. Loki leaped down once again and landed in the Jotunheim. They had made plans that the next day, Ava would come and see him. It was her turn to travel. As soon as he landed in his world, he let his Jotun form come back to him and his Asgardian clothes disappear, before heading to his room in the palace. He already couldn't wait for his visit with Ava.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am starting a time jump here. Loki and Ava are about sixteen while Thor and the others are around eighteen (or the Asgardian equivalent). I hope you guys continue to like this. Please read and review.**

The years passed and Loki and Ava's friendship only grew stronger. They alternated days on who would do the traveling. Whenever Loki would come to Asgard, he would take and change his form and put on the Asgardian clothes. Occasionally, they would be joined by Thor and his friends, but most of the time it was just the two of them.

On this particular day, Ava had traveled to the Jotunheim to visit Loki. It was also the night before her birthday. She had been trying to convince him to come to her party the next night, but he had been refusing. "I should probably be heading home." Ava said after a while.

"I wish that I could see you tomorrow." Loki replied.

"You could if you would come to my party." Ava countered. "If I could get away, I would, but my mother wants me to spend the entire day with her."

"I understand." Loki said.

Ava sighed as she stood up. "I wish you would come to my party...it won't really be a party without you...my best friend." She then did her best puppy dog pout, trying to get him to come.

Loki looked at her, her emerald green eyes, wide and pleading him, her lower lip jutted out slightly. She had convinced him to do so much with that face and she knew he could never say no to it, but he was going to say no this time. "I'm sorry...but you know I can't. I would love nothing more than to come to your party and celebrate the day of your birth...but I can't. I'm not ready to deal with a large social setting in Asgard."

Ava sighed. "You can't blame me for trying."

Loki gave her a grin. "Yes I can." He teased.

Ava smiled back and playfully slapped his arm. "If you change your mind, I'd love for you to come to my party. It will be at the palace. You can't miss it."

"I'll keep it in mind." Loki replied. He then hugged Ava before she stepped through the wall in the fireplace and disappeared back to her own realm.

Loki felt the cold of his realm biting and stinging at his flesh as soon as Ava was gone from his side. It was as if she took all the warmth with her. As of late, he had found himself longing to keep her closer, holding her longer whenever they hugged. His thoughts would frequently travel to her whenever she was not there.

His eyes wandered the room around him, every place in the temple carried a memory. Some were memories he'd had before Ava and others were memories he shared with her. The memories he shared with Ava were far happier than the ones from before he met her. He let out a sigh.

"I want to go and see her...but I'm not sure I can handle all of the people." He muttered to himself. He then headed back to the palace. He made his way to his room and sat down on his bed. He looked around his room, and that was when he spotted the box he had so cleverly hidden.

"Oh no...I forgot to give her her birthday present." He muttered to himself. He had wanted to make sure she had it before her birthday. He thought about his options and decided he had only one choice.

_Ava..._

Ava stood out on the balcony that was outside of her bedroom. It overlooked the garden below. The sweet fragrance of the flowers drifted on the breeze up to her nose. Ava smiled as she remembered the first time she had brought Loki to the garden. He had been mesmerized by the flowers and their beauty. Ava had actually used her magic to preserve one of the flowers for him as a gift. They had been very young children still at the time.

She sighed as she thought about Loki. "I wish he would come tomorrow." She muttered to herself. She thought about him often and wished that things were different. She wished that he could stay with her or she could stay with him...that their people didn't hate each other so.

Though his skin was cold to the touch, Loki was always warm and Ava never hesitated to hug him. In fact, as of late she was content to stay in his arms as long as she could. She found herself thinking about him often and always wanting to spend more and more time with him. She let out a sigh as she turned and headed for bed.

The next day she spent with her mother. "I can't believe how much you have grown." Frigga said as she helped Ava pick out a dress for the party.

"Mom." Ava said.

Frigga turned to her and smiled. "What? A mother can't be a little sentimental about her daughter growing up?"

"It's not like this is the birthday that declares me eligible to wed." Ava replied.

"No, but you are eligible to be courted." Frigga told her daughter. "And I imagine many young men will be ready to court you to try and win your heart."

Ava just shook her head. "I'll have to get Thor to help keep them away."

"You say that now, but once you meet the right boy, you're mind will change."

"Can we just pick out my dress already?" Ava asked.

"I think you should wear this one. The lilac color brings out your beautiful green eyes."

"Okay." Ava agreed with a smile. She took the dress from her mother and went behind the changing screen. She slid out of her robe and pulled on the lilac dress. It was floor length and sleeveless. The neckline was conservative, revealing her collarbone. Once she had slipped into the dress, Ava stepped out and her mother helped her with her hair.

She pulled part of Ava's hair back in a style of braids and curls, weaving beautiful white and purple flowers in her hair. "You look beautiful." Frigga told her.

Ava smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Frigga bent and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Alright, it's time to get you to the party."

The mother and daughter walked out of Ava's chambers and headed for the great hall, where a large feast was spread and the kingdom was gathered to celebrate her birthday. There were dignitaries from the other realms there to celebrate as well. Likely, they were there to present suitors who could on the next large celebration, the one for her coming of age, to try for her hand.

Ava sighed as she thought about all of this. She couldn't help but to feel a little sad that Loki would not be there. She bit back a sigh as she heard her father making a speech. "Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate the occasion of my daughter's sixteenth birthday. I am pleased to welcome all of you here and thank you for joining us."

The double doors opened and Ava and her mother entered the room. Ava plastered a gracious smile on her face as they entered and she gazed at the sea of faces around her. The room erupted in cheers as she entered the room. Her big brother cheering the loudest for her.

Ava couldn't help but to laugh at his brutish nature. Lady Sif and the warriors three were not far from her brother. Fandrall had been taking a sip of his wine when she had entered the room and spit it out as soon as he had seen her. That made her laugh as well.

She and her mother took their seats across from Thor and his friends. The feast then began. Ava was approached by several young men and asked to dance and she was obligated to accept each and every invitation to the dance floor. As soon as she was finished dancing with one potential suitor, she was being pulled into the arms of another.

She was dancing with one of the dignitaries from Vanaheim, when Fandrall approached them. "May I cut in?" He asked.

The man Ava had been dancing with stepped aside and Fandrall held out his hand. Ava fought back a sigh as she accepted his hand and he placed one at her waist while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Ava, I would like to apologize for being so mean to you when we were younger." He told her.

"Why would you be apologizing now?" Ava asked.

"Well...because I was a very very stupid boy. I had no idea that when you grew up you would be so beautiful."

Ava looked up at Fandrall and rolled his eyes. "Even if I did find you the least bit attractive, your reputation would keep you out of the line of being a potential suitor...any girl with sense knows to stay away from you." Seeing that she had made Fandrall speechless, Ava smiled and then pulled away.

She managed to slip away from the party and out to the garden, where she could be alone for a little while. Ava began to walk along the paths, enjoying the feel of the night air around her. The sounds of music and merriment carried from inside the palace walls.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ava." came a familiar voice.

Ava looked ahead and watched as Loki stepped out of the shadows in his Asgardian form. A grin instantly spread across her face as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that you came!"

Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter. "I had to come see you on your birthday." He replied. "Especially since I forgot to give you, your present last night."

Ava pulled back and looked up at him. "You being here is present enough."

Loki smiled as he held up a small box made of stone. "I made this for you."

Ava took the box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful flower made of ice and snow. She recognized the spell, one she could never quite master, but Loki had. The flower would never break nor melt. "It's beautiful." She said.

Loki smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ava answered, smiling back at him. She then stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Loki smiled, glad that she liked it so much and glad that she had kissed his cheek. He liked the way her warm lips had felt on his cool flesh. "Now, I know you've been having to dance with a lot of men tonight, but I was wondering, if you had it in you for one more?"

Ava grinned. "I think I have one more dance in me." She then used her magic to send the box and flower to her room, displaying elegantly in her window.

Loki then took one of Ava's hands in his and placed the other at her waist. Ava placed her free hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came here." Ava told him.

"I'm glad I did, too." Loki replied. "I would have missed seeing how beautiful you look tonight."

Ava felt her cheeks flush slightly. She looked up into Loki's eyes. "You look very handsome tonight." She said.

They stayed there in the garden, dancing for a while and lost in each other's eyes. Both of them glad that he had come for the party...even if he wasn't in the actual party. Ava was happy that they were alone in the garden. She was also glad that she had the cloak of night to help hide her blushes.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ava woke up and looked at the flower sitting next to her bed. She smiled as she thought about Loki performing the spell and forming the flower for her. It was a spell Ava had attempted, but could never perform. He knew that she thought the picture was beautiful.

Her mind then wandered to how excited she had been to see him. How wonderful it had felt to dance with him. To have his arms around her, holding her close and gazing into each other's eyes. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she thought about Loki.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself to get out of bed. She picked out a dress for the day and changed into it before walking over to her vanity mirror. She began to brush out her hair. She heard a knock on her door just then. She used her magic to unlock the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Thor stepped in her room. He had a teasing smile on his face. "Well, it appears someone had a good night on her birthday." He teased.

"It was a fun party." Ava replied as she began to braid her long red locks.

"That's not what I was thinking of." Thor replied. "You disappeared for a while, after making Fandrall speechless, wonderful job on that by the way."

"What? I needed to get away for a bit." Ava told her brother. "I mean I was getting annoyed at having to dance with all of those men. I mean, I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

Thor grinned at his sister. "When you came back to the party, you had a huge smile on your face and color in your cheeks. You went and met someone, didn't you?"

Ava schooled her features. "I did no such thing. I was all alone."

"And Fandrall is suddenly being nice to you because he truly feels sorry for everything he has done." Thor quipped.

"He does feel sorry." Ava replied. "But only because he thinks me attractive now."

Thor just shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll keep him away from you."

Ava just laughed as she finished her braid. She then turned away from her mirror and faced her brother. "So, did you come here just to tease me, or did you have another reason?" She asked.

"Father wants you at breakfast." Thor answered. "He said he has something important to tell you."

"Well, then I guess we should get going." She said, standing up.

Thor offered his sister his arm and she accepted it. They left her chambers and headed to the smaller dining hall, where their family was waiting. Ava was surprised to see one of the noble families from Alfheim were still there.

Odin smiled at his daughter as she entered and took her seat next to her mother. "There's my beautiful daughter." He said.

Ava smiled at her father. "Good morning, Father." She then turned to the noble family across from her. "Good morning to you as well." She greeted them, trying to be polite.

There were three of them. Lord Kiren, his wife Lady Eiren, and their son Vinius. They were light elves and all looked ethereally beautiful. They had skin that reminded Ava of marble, platinum blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. "Good morning, Princess." Kiren greeted, smiling at her.

Ava was getting ready to ask her father what he had wanted to speak with her about, when the meal was served. The group dug in and enjoyed a light conversation. After they finished the meal, they sat there for a while longer. Ava looked at her father, when there was a break in the conversation. "Thor said there was something you wished to speak with me about?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Odin answered. "As you know, Alfheim is one of our greatest allies in the nine realms…and both sides would like to strengthen that allegiance."

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"The best way to do that is to unite our worlds…through marriage…your marriage to young Vinius here, three days after your twenty-first birthday." Odin told her.

Ava felt her heart drop into her stomach. She sat there for a moment, unable to say anything, just staring at her father. She just couldn't believe what her father had just told her.

"Ava, sweetheart?" Frigga asked, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Ava turned to her mother, the tears stinging her eyes. She then turned back to her father. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious, my dear." Odin replied. "Vinius will be staying with us over these next few years to court you. We may be arranging this marriage, but we do wish to give you two the time to get to know each other."

"And fall in love." Lord Kiren added.

"Precisely." Odin agreed.

Ava closed her eyes and shook her head. "No."

"Ava Odindottir." Odin said, trying to get her to pull herself together.

Ava opened her eyes and looked at her father. "No." She repeated. She then rose from her seat and ran out of the room, heading for her chambers. She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and allowed her tears to flow.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Ava, sweetheart, may I come in?" She heard her mother's voice.

Ava couldn't bring herself to say anything. She let out a weird strangled sound that she hoped her mother would take as a yes. She heard the door opening and then she felt her mother sitting down on the bed beside her and stroking her hair. "Come here, darling." Frigga said to Ava.

Ava sat up and threw herself into her mother's arms. She buried her face in her shoulder and let the tears flow. She felt her mother's lips on top of her head and her hands stroking her hair once again.

"Sweetheart, I know that this hard for you…but an arranged marriage isn't the end of the world." Frigga said. "My marriage to your father was arranged to help make the alliance between Asgard and Vanaheim stronger."

Ava pulled back and looked at her mother. "You knew about this?" Ava asked.

"I had no idea you would take it so hard." Frigga replied.

"You agreed to this?" Ava inquired.

"Sweetheart…I had no choice…"

"You're the queen…and my mother. You could have convinced him not to do it." Ava protested. "Or to at least ask me about it first."

"Sweetheart…why are you taking this so hard?" Frigga asked.

"Just leave me alone." Ava replied, ignoring her mother's question.

Frigga sighed. "I am sorry, my love." She said kissing her daughter's forehead and then leaving.

Ava pulled her knees to her chest. She wasn't entirely sure why she was taking the news so hard. She had known for a long time that it was likely that her marriage would be arranged for some political purpose. She then looked at the flower beside her bed and she then she realized she knew exactly why this had hit her so hard. Ava sat, staring at the flower for a few more moments, before getting up and heading to her wardrobe. She changed into a warmer dress and grabbed out her green cloak. She then snuck out of the palace and headed for the mountains.

_Loki…_

Loki sat in the temple reading over one of the books Ava had brought for him. She had given it to him as a gift a few years ago. He smiled as he thought about her. He was glad that he had gone to her party the previous night. She had looked so beautiful in her lilac colored gown. He loved the way her eyes had lit up when she had caught sight of him and the smile that graced her beautiful lips. His mind continued to wander to the joy that had filled her face when she had seen the flower her had created for her.

"I am glad that I could make her smile so." He spoke to himself. He then let his thoughts travel to when they had danced. How she had fit so perfectly in his arms and how she had gazed into his eyes. He wanted to do that again. He wanted to hold her close, feel her warmth. He wanted to kiss her.

"Loki." He heard her voice coming from behind him.

Loki turned away from the fire to see Ava. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were still stained with tears. "What's wrong?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

Ava didn't say a word, she just ran to him and buried her face in his chest and cried.

Loki wrapped his arms around her. He began to stroke her hair. "Ava, please tell me what has you so upset?"

Ava did her best to calm herself. She knew she needed to tell Loki, but she was having a hard time. "My…my parents have betrayed me." She answered, her head still resting on his chest.

"What did they do?" Loki asked.

"My father told me…that he has arranged to unite Asgard with Alfheim through marriage…my marriage to be performed three days after my twenty-first birthday." Ava answered. "And my mother hasn't tried to stop it."

Loki felt his heart break. He tightened his embrace around Ava. "No."

"That's what I said…but they won't hear it." Ava replied, still holding herself close to Loki, drawing what comfort she could from him.

"We have five years to stop this wedding." Loki said, a determination filling him.

Ava looked up at him. "How?"

"We'll find a way…I don't want to lose you." He said, looking into her eyes. He lifted a hand and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Loki…" She breathed, hoping that he was meaning what she thought.

He cupped the side of her face with his hand and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Ava closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost in the kiss, the feel of Loki's cool lips on hers. After a few moments, Loki broke the kiss and then he rested his forehead against Ava's. "I will not lose you to another." He said, his red Jotun eyes gazing into her beautiful green ones.

"I was hoping you would feel this way." Ava replied, a small smile playing across her lips.

Loki gave her a smile in return. "How could I not? You've accepted me for who I am…even though our people hate each other…you've brought a warmth and light to my life that I am not ready to give up."

Ava felt her smile widen. "You're the one who showed me kindness and saved my life when I was lost and far from my home." She reminded him. "You've been my best friend...and I've only grown fonder of you over the years...I don't want to be with anyone else."

Loki stroked Ava's cheek with his fingertips. "I don't want that to happen either."

"You promise you'll help me keep it from happening?"

"I promise." Loki answered as he pulled Ava in for another kiss, as if sealing his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava returned home several hours later. She snuck back into her room. The candles in her room, suddenly lit up and Ava looked to see her mother sitting in the chair by her vanity. "Where have you been?" Frigga asked.

"Out." Ava answered, still upset with her mother.

"Ava Odindottir..." Frigga said, her tone one of motherly scolding.

"I just went out to get some fresh air." Ava replied. "I needed to be alone to think."

"I know...it is a lot to take in." Frigga replied. "Especially at the beginning of the day...I told your father he should wait to tell you and let you and Vinius get to know each other before giving you the news."

"Mother...I don't want this to happen at all." Ava replied.

"And why not?" Frigga asked. "You haven't given Vinius a chance."

"I...I just don't want an arranged marriage."

"Is this because your heart belongs to someone else?" Frigga asked.

_Of course that's why!_ Ava screamed in her mind. "No." She replied aloud. "Thor will get to choose his bride...and my husband is chosen for me? How is that fair? Just because I am a woman."

"Ava...you know that is not why." Frigga replied.

"Oh, it is because I am second in line for the throne." Ava replied. "I am not as valuable as my older brother. I am only valuable as a tool to help strengthen our ties to the other worlds."

"That is enough." Frigga said, getting up from her seat and walking over to her daughter. "You will not speak so disrespectfully to me. I am still your mother after all."

"Yes and you betrayed me!" Ava shouted. "You should have told Father that I should be allowed to make my own choices!"

Frigga saw the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes and she felt her own tears stinging her eyes. She could see it in Ava's eyes that she truly felt betrayed. She walked over to Ava and placed her hands on either side of Ava's face and kissed her forehead. "I know that this seems like the end of the world...but trust me it is not...and I do love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too Mom." Ava replied. She may have been upset with her mother, but she did still love her. She would have felt horrible had she not told her mother she loved her.

Frigga kissed Ava's forehead once more before turning and exiting the room. She made her way to the chambers she and Odin shared. "How is she?" Odin asked.

"She feels betrayed...even more so by me than you." Frigga answered. "And she feels that she is only worth anything to you as a political tool to help unite worlds."

"She will get over it." Odin replied.

"Maybe we should call off the marriage." Frigga said, sitting on the bed next to her husband.

"She'll understand that arranged marriages aren't horrible. Look at us." He replied.

"It isn't about the marriage." Frigga replied. "Our daughter feels betrayed by us...she feels undervalued. We should call it off. Vinius can still remain here and try to win her heart...let her choose."

"We've already made the arrangements, my dear. To back out of the decision now would possibly shake our alliance with the Alfheim." Odin replied.

"What if they understand?" Frigga asked. "You don't know anything for sure."

"Frigga...my dear, we have to do this. Once Ava gives young Vinius a chance, I know she will fall for him. Once she gets to know him."

"She is headstrong." Frigga replied. "She has that much of her true mother in her."

Odin kissed his wife on the cheek. "You are only trying to get me to change my mind because she is so upset with you. She will get over it once she gives the young man a chance."

"What if she doesn't fall for him?" Frigga asked. "Not every arranged marriage can work out the way ours has."

"Things will work out the way they are meant to." Odin assured his queen. "And she will come around. You will see."

"You're not understanding this at all." Frigga replied. "She is upset because Thor will get to choose his bride and her husband will be chosen for her."

"The marriage still stands." Odin said. "That is my final word."

"Well, then I hope your final word will keep you warm in this bed at night." Frigga said, getting up and grabbing her night dress from the wardrobe. She then left their chambers and headed for a different room. She locked herself in another bedchamber. "Maybe a few nights alone will help him change his mind."

_Ava..._

Ava had changed into her night dress and was sitting on her bed, reading over the laws of Asgard, trying to find a loophole to get her out of marrying Vinius in five years. There was a knock on her door before it opened and Thor entered.

"That was quite a show you put on at breakfast this morning." Thor said, looking at his sister.

Ava glared at her brother. "It wasn't a show."

Thor walked over and sat down beside his sister. "I know." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Why does it upset you so?" He asked. "Unless of course there is someone else who already has your heart?"

"You get to choose your bride, but my husband is chosen for me." Ava replied. "I only want the same treatment as you."

"That's a reasonable request." Thor agreed. "But you're sure this has nothing to do with your heart belonging to someone else...your friend Loki perhaps?"

Ava playfully smacked her brother on the chest. "He is just my friend." She lied. "Besides...even if my heart did belong to him...it's complicated."

"Explain to me how it is complicated." Thor told her. "You can tell me anything."

Ava thought about it for a moment. She thought about confessing to her brother everything. She wanted someone to confide in so badly...and who better than her big brother? _No...I can't tell him._ "It's too complicated to explain."

"Well...if you ever want to talk about this or anything...I'm here for you." Thor told her. "And if there is anyone you need me to punch, I'm good at that."

Ava laughed. "Thank you, Brother." She said, hugging him. "But I doubt that you will punch Father."

"If it would make you feel better I might."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ava woke and dressed. She was getting ready to sneak out to go and see Loki, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called.

Her door opened and her father walked in the room. "Good morning, Sweetheart." Odin greeted her.

"Morning." Ava replied, her tone cold.

"I see you are still angry with me." He observed.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it." Ava answered. "Furious is more like it."

"Ava, if you will only give young Vinius a chance…"

"No." Ava said, glaring at her father angrily. "I am sure he is a perfectly nice young man, but I should be given the chance to choose, Father. I should be given the same treatment as Thor, but will you have it that way? No. I am nothing more than a tool for you. Something to help you gain more political power."

"Ava, it is your duty as a princess of this realm to do whatever is best for the kingdom." Odin told her.

"We are already allied with Alfheim." Ava pointed out. "There are other realms that have a potential for us to unite with upon my marriage, but this arranged marriage prevents them from having a chance."

"I have already made this decision." Odin said. "Now, you will be joining Vinius for breakfast and spending the day getting to know him. You will give him a chance."

"I already had my own plans." Ava replied defiantly.

"Ava, you will do as I command. Your plans can wait." He then grabbed Ava by the arm and drug her out of her chambers. He escorted her to the dining hall, where Vinius was already waiting.

Vinius stood as Ava was pretty much shoved into the room. "Good morning, Princess." He greeted her, with a smile. He then walked over to her and took her right hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Good morning, Lord Vinius." Ava replied, doing her best to be polite.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your seat?" Vinius asked, offering Ava his arm.

She accepted his offered arm and allowed him to walk her over to her chair. He pulled it out for her and then pushed it in once she was seated. He then walked around to take his seat back. "Thank you." Ava said.

A meal was set before them and they began to eat in an awkward silence. Vinius cleared his throat and looked at Ava. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." Ava replied as she absently picked at the poached egg in front of her.

"I know that an arranged marriage isn't ideal…but I am not all that bad of a man." Vinius said, being brave enough to broach the subject of their impending nuptiuals.

Ava looked at him. "I have no objections to you personally…I am sure you are a very nice person." She replied. "However, I do not agree to an arranged marriage. My brother will be able to choose his bride, but my husband is chosen for me. I do not find that fair. All I would like is the chance to choose for myself. To fall in love with someone I choose instead of someone who is chosen for me."

"But you know that this is not how our society works." Vinius replied. "It is up to us to make the best of it."

Ava held in a sigh. She then got an idea. "How about we go for a ride?" She suggested. "We have a beautiful horse that would be perfect for you to ride."

"That sounds like fun." Vinius agreed.

They finished up in the dining hall and headed out to the stables. Thor and his friends were in the stables getting ready to go for a ride. "Are you two going to be joining us?" Thor asked his sister.

"If that is alright." Ava replied.

"Of course." Thor answered.

"Who is this?" Fandrall asked, gesturing to the light elf in the room.

"This is Lord Vinius of Alfheim." Ava answered. "My fiancé."

Fandrall's jaw dropped. "Your what?"

"It is an arranged marriage to help strengthen the alliance between our two worlds." Vinius explained. "And you are?"

"Fandrall, one of the warriors three. Also a man who has known the princess since she was a baby." Fandrall replied, as if he were staking some kind of claim on Ava.

Ava looked at her brother. "Before we go, can I speak to you in private, Brother?"

Thor nodded and then escorted Ava outside of the stables and to a spot where they could speak freely. "What is it?" He asked, once they were alone.

"Do you think you and the others could keep Vinius distracted? I was supposed to spend the day with Loki…but well Father interrupted my plans."

"Ava…this isn't good." Thor replied.

Ava looked up at her big brother, her green eyes pleading for him to help her. "Please?"

Thor looked at her. "He does have your heart…Loki I mean."

Ava nodded. "Yes…I have to see him, Brother. Please say you'll help me?"

Thor sighed. "You should just tell Father and Mother that your heart belongs to him. It's better than this sneaking around."

"Thor, it's not that simple."

"I know, it's complicated…but I don't see how it can be." Thor replied. "Unless you explain it to me."

"Maybe one day I'll be able to." Ava replied. "But for now, will you please just trust me and help me?" She widened her eyes and jutted her lower lip out slightly.

Thor sighed once again. "Alright…but I still think you should tell Father and Mother."

"I will…when the time is right."

Thor wrapped an arm around his little sister and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead. "You're lucky I love you, Ava."

"You're the best big brother in the history of big brothers."

"You don't have to butter me up like a piece of bread, I've already agreed to help you."

"Yes…but this probably won't be the last time I ask you to help me." Ava replied.

Thor chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go."

They headed back to the stables. The group mounted their horses and began to ride out of the palace grounds and out towards the forest. "You know, we should travel up to the mountains. There is a great view from the top." Thor said.

The group agreed and started following one of the paths up the side of the mountain. Ava lagged behind everyone else. She waited for the perfect moment and quietly turned her horse a different direction and headed to the spot where Loki would be waiting for her. Thor and the others had made it about half way up the mountain before Vinius noticed that she was gone.

"Where is Ava?" He asked.

"She probably stopped to see some baby deer or something." Thor answered. "She'll join us later I am sure."

"Should we go look for her?" Vinius asked.

"No. She'll be fine." Thor answered. "She goes off on her own quite often."

"Something you'll have to get used to, if you're going to marry her." Fandrall added.

_Loki…_

Loki sat in the forest of Asgard, leaning against a tree reading. He was waiting for Ava. He looked up as he heard the approach of hooves. Ava came riding up on her black mare. Loki closed his book and rose as Ava dismounted and tied the creature to a tree. Once she was finished, she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to meet her lips in a tender kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from my _fiancé_." Ava answered, sneering the word. "Father dragged me to breakfast this morning and has forced me to spend time getting to know him…Thor is keeping him distracted so that I could see you."

"So your brother knows?" Loki asked.

"He only knows that my heart belongs to you, if that is what you are asking." Ava answered.

Loki lifted his hand to brush away a strand of Ava's hair with his fingertips. "Just as my heart is yours."

They stood there for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other. After a few moments, they began to take a walk to the nearby river. Loki kept his arm wrapped around Ava's waist the entire time. They sat down on the bank of the river and cuddled up together. "This is the worst thing my father could have done." Ava said, on the verge of tears.

Loki put his fingers under Ava's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "I know that it is…but please do not cry? I hate seeing you cry and so upset. I only ever wish to see you smile." He told her. "I promise we will find a way out of this and we will be together…for today…this moment, let's just enjoy it. Enjoy holding each other…and being with each other."

Ava smiled. "I like the way you put things." She replied. "There's one thing that I believe you forgot to mention that we should enjoy."

Loki grinned. "And what would that be, my love?"

"Kissing each other." Ava answered leaning closer and pressing her lips to his.

Loki smiled into the kiss. He moved his hand to the side of Ava's neck and rested it there, holding her close. He relished the feel of her warm lips against his cool ones. It was a feeling he never wanted to end. He wished that he could just freeze that moment and keep Ava in his arms forever. They broke the kiss after a small eternity and Ava rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." She said, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Loki ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish the same." He agreed.

They stayed like that for a while longer before getting up and forcing themselves apart. Loki had to return to the Jotunheim and Ava had to return to her brother and the others. "If I can sneak away again, I shall see you tomorrow." Ava promised Loki.

"If you can't I shall come to see you." Loki replied. "I can't be without you."

"But how…if…" Ava began, but Loki silenced her with a kiss.

"Just trust that if you cannot come to me, I will find my way to you." He promised once he had broken the kiss.

"Alright." Ava agreed, stretching up for one last kiss.

Loki obliged her before they parted and went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Ava sat down to breakfast with her parents and her brother. Vinius and his family were out in the garden. Odin had wanted to speak with his family alone. Upon entering the dining hall, Ava noticed that her parents weren't looking at each other. Ava walked over and took her usual seat beside her mother. The room was filled with a heavy silence.

Odin let out a sigh. "I see that your mood has not improved." He observed, speaking of Ava.

"No." Ava replied in a clipped tone. "Nor do I see it improving any time soon…unless of course you repeal your decision."

"I cannot do that." Odin replied. "We need to keep our alliance with Alfheim strong and your marriage will do just that. I know that you do not like this choice…any of you. You have managed to turn your mother against me…"

Ava's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to her mother. "What?"

"Your father is just being bullheaded." Frigga replied. "I thought that perhaps a few nights alone might help change his mind."

Ava felt the tears stinging her eyes as she looked at her mother. _She's taking my side._ She thought. Then her gaze went to her father, who looked determined and agitated at the same time. She then looked back at her mother and she could see how much this physical separation from Odin pained her. Ava instantly felt guilty for causing a rift between her parents.

Frigga reached a hand over and rested it on Ava's shoulder. She smiled at her daughter reassuringly.

Ava smiled back at her mother and blinked away the tears. She looked back and forth between her parents for a moment and then let out a sigh. "I do not want you two to fight because of me." She said.

"Sweetheart…" Frigga began.

Ava looked at her mother. "I am sorry for the hurtful and disrespectful things I said to you the other night…and thank you for trying to convince Father to change his mind…but please don't let this cause problems between the two of you?"

"Does this mean you are going to give the young elfin lord a chance?" Odin asked hopefully.

Ava was ready to say no. She was ready to tell her father that she would still fight this with every last breath she held, but she didn't. She truly had no intentions of marrying Vinius. She had to word her response carefully. "I will get to know him." Ava said. "I am making no promises."

Odin smiled in approval. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because after breakfast we are all spending the day together."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"Lord Kiren, Lady Eiren, and Vinius will be joining the four of us for a ride through the country-side today." Odin explained.

_He's doing this so I won't be able to get away._ Ava thought. _Oh my sweet Loki…it looks like I won't be sneaking away with you today._

After finishing breakfast, the family headed out to the stables, where Vinius and his family were already waiting, all horses ready. They each mounted their horses and began riding out, a group of guards following them. Ava was boxed in, riding next to Vinius so that she could not get away. She had a feeling her father had done this on purpose.

After riding for a while, they came to a stop by a river. They let the horses rest and drink, while they sat down to a picnic. "What are things you like to do for fun, Princess?" Vinius asked Ava as he sat down beside her.

"Read." Ava answered. "And ride."

"She also enjoys playing pranks on her older brother." Thor added, a teasing smile on his face as he looked at his little sister. "She uses the magic Mother taught her."

Ava smiled at her brother. "You do make it so easy."

"You're a student of magic?" Vinius asked.

Ava smiled in spite of herself. "A master now really."

"I would love to see a demonstration?" Vinius said.

This gave Ava an idea. Vinius was about to bring his glass of wine to his lips. "You're going to regret asking that." She then made a few flourishes with her hand and just as she had with Fandrall when they were younger, turned Vinius's wine into snakes.

Vinius tossed the glass aside and began to try and shake the snakes off. "Ava." Odin said in a scolding tone.

Ava wiped the grin from her face and then made the snakes disappear. "I told you, you would regret it."

Vinius gave her a smile. "I'm going to have my hands full with you."

Ava stiffened at that. _Dammit! That didn't faze him one bit._ She thought to herself. _Well…maybe I'll just have to be a bit more mischievous._

The rest of the day, Ava spent pulling out her best pranks on her would-be husband. She wanted to do anything she could to make him want to back out of the marriage, but each and every trick she brought out, didn't seem to faze him. He just brushed it all off with a smile and a laugh. They rode back to the palace and arrived just after the sun had set. Ava felt stressed and on edge after having her tricks fail.

"After that long ride, I think I shall retire to my chambers." Ava announced as they entered the palace.

"Allow me to escort you to your chambers." Vinius said, offering Ava his arm.

Ava bit back a sigh as she slipped her arm through his. They walked through the halls in an awkward silence. They arrived at the doors to Ava's chambers and she turned to him. "Thank you for escorting me to my chambers, Lord Vinius."

"It was my pleasure, Princess." He replied. He then began to lean in, wanting a kiss goodnight.

Ava turned her head so that he missed her lips and landed his kiss on her cheek instead. "Goodnight." Ava said and headed into her room, locking the doors behind her. Ava let out a sigh as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her pale blue silken robe and a couple of towels. She then opened the door that led into her private bath chambers.

She slipped out of her dress while the tub filled with water. Once the tub was full, Ava slid into the warm water. She allowed it to wash over her and relax her muscles. Slowly, she slid under until she was completely submerged beneath the warmth. She came back up after a few moments and sighed. She laid back and relaxed for a few moments before scrubbing her hair and body. She stayed in the tub until her fingers and toes wrinkled.

Ava pulled the plug, allowing the water to drain from her bathtub. She climbed out and dried her hair and body before slipping into her robe.

_Loki…_

Loki had known that Ava would be unable to come to him for the day. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. When he was sure night would have fallen on Asgard, Loki began his plans. He called one of the servants to his chambers and placed a sleeping spell on the giant. He then cast an illusion to make the servant appear as himself. "Now, Father will not know where I have gone." Loki whispered aloud.

Loki cloaked himself in the ever-present darkness of the Jotunheim and sneaked out of the palace. He quickly made his way to the abandoned temple and went through the wall of the fireplace, stepping out into Asgard. He stayed hidden from everyone, but went ahead and changed to his Aesir form and clothes. He arrived in the palace and began walking through the halls, looking for Ava's room.

He finally found it and sneaked inside, having to use magic to unlock the door. Just as he walked in her room, he saw Ava getting into her wardrobe and pulling out a silken garment and towels. He then watched as she walked into a different room. He heard the sound of funning water and Ava's sighes. He assumed she was taking a bath. It crossed his mind to sneak inside her bath chambers and gaze upon her bare form, but he decided against it. He decided to be a gentleman.

Loki allowed himself to become visible and he began to wander around Ava's chambers. Along one wall, she had a large book shelf, overflowing with books. He walked over and began to skim over the titles of the books. Most of them were about magic, others were etiquette, laws, and a few were fairy tales. There was even a book titled, _Great Works of Midgard_. Loki plucked one of the books from the shelf and walked over to Ava's bed.

He sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He opened the book and began to read. He would look up from the book every so often, and let his gaze wander around the room. One such time, he noticed the flower he had given her on her birthday, sitting on her bedside table. Loki smiled, pleased that she kept it close to her.

He heard the water draining from the tub and Ava moving about in the other room. Loki closed the book and set it aside. He then looked towards the door, waiting for Ava to come out. After a while, the door opened and she stepped out, wearing a pale blue silken robe and her red locks still wet from her bath. Loki grinned at how beautiful she looked. "Hello, my love."

Ava jumped slightly in surprise. She looked at him and a smile came across her lips. "Loki."

Loki smiled back as she ran over and jumped in the bed next to him. Loki opened his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt Ava wrap her arms around him and pull herself closer. He grinned into the kiss, loving how excited she was to see him. He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I promised you I would come to you."

Ava grinned. "I'm glad that you did…but what about your father? Will anyone suspect that you're gone?"

Loki shook his head. "Thanks to the magic you taught me, that is not an issue." He answered, kissing the top of her head.

Ava snuggled closer to Loki. "I missed you today."

Loki rested his head against hers. "I missed you, as well."

"How long will you be able to stay here with me?" Ava asked.

"All night." Loki answered.

Ava grinned at him. "I like the sound of that."

Loki grinned back at her. "How was your day?"

"Horrible." Ava answered. She then proceeded to fill him in on the events of her day, starting at breakfast and going through the picnic. "And then he escorted me back to my chambers and had the nerve to try and kiss me…after all of that. I mean, I'm pretty sure I made it clear with my tricks that I do not care for him."

Loki had to bite back a growl. He didn't like that this other man had tried to kiss Ava. He honestly didn't like the idea of Vinius even looking at Ava, let alone touching her in any way. Of course, he didn't want to show this…and more than anything he wanted to make Ava feel better. He began to rub soothing circles in her back with his cool fingertips. "Allow me to help you forget all about this horrible day."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ava asked.

Loki gave her a wicked grin. "I plan to start by holding you in my arms all night and then kissing you until you're breathless."

Ava grinned. "I think that is definitely a good start."

Loki then bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on Ava's lips. Slowly, he began to deepen the kiss. Both of them were getting swept away in the kiss. They held onto each other, tighter and tighter, trying to get as close as possible.

"Ava!"

Loki and Ava instantly broke their kiss and looked towards the door to see Thor standing there. Ava's cheeks were reddening.

"What is going on?" Thor demanded as he closed the door.

Ava looked at her big brother. "What's going on is you barging into my room without knocking."

Thor looked pointedly at her embrace with Loki. "You know what I mean."

"Loki just came here to see me." Ava answered. "And you already know I've been seeing him."

"I know, but I didn't expect to see him with his hands all over you and you two eating each other's faces off." Thor replied. "And…do you still have just your robe on? Don't tell me you two…"

"No, Thor." Ava replied. "Nothing like that has happened…you're not going to say anything to Mother and Father are you?"

Thor sighed. "No…but I don't like this…keeping secrets from them…or him being in your chambers and putting his hands all over you."

"It's nothing I haven't asked for." Ava told her brother.

Thor glared at the young couple. He then focused his attention on Loki. "You had better treat my sister with respect…if not my father will be the last of your worries."

"I would never dream of disrespecting Ava." Loki said.

Thor nodded. "Good…I'll be leaving now…don't do anything…unsavory." He then turned and left, locking the door on his way out.

"Well…that went well." Loki said, his tone joking.

Ava sighed. "It did go better than I thought it would." She agreed.

Loki placed his fingers under Ava's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "I'll just remember to lock the door next time."

Ava grinned. "You better."

Loki then pulled her in for another kiss. After enjoying the heaven that was each other's lips, Ava pulled herself away and rolled out of bed. She went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a night dress. She walked behind her changing screen and slid off her robe. Loki couldn't help but to watch her silhouette, enjoying the view of her delicate curves and imagining going back behind that screen to see her.

Ava slid her night dress on and then stepped out from behind the screen. She saw Loki still sitting on her bed, smiling at her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

"You are so beautiful." Loki answered.

Ava walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to him. They shared another tender kiss before Loki laid back on the pillows, pulling Ava down with him. Ava rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the day. She felt Loki's lips graze the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, my love…I will be here all night." He whispered to her.

Ava smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep, secure in Loki's arms and in his promise to hold her all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki woke the next morning to the early morning sun spilling into the room. He looked down to see Ava still sound asleep, nestled in his embrace. He smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked in her sleep. "Mmm... Loki." She murmured in her sleep.

Loki's smile widened at the sound of his name on her lips. He enjoyed that she was thinking of him even in her sleep. He lifted his hand to move a strand of her hair from her face and then kissed her forehead. "Time to wake up my darling."

Ava mumbled incoherently and snuggled further into Loki's embrace.

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead again. He stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. "I wish to see your beautiful eyes."

Ava mumbled again, but slowly she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as if she still weren't quite awake. She looked at him and a smile slowly graced her lips. "You're still here..."

"Of course...I told you I would hold you all night." Loki replied.

"But it's morning now." Ava countered, her smile turning playful.

"I had to see your beauty in the early morning light."

"You say the most beautiful things." Ava told him, her cheeks flushing slightly.

Loki grinned and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "You deserve only the beautiful things." He moved his fingers below her chin and brought her lips to his for a tender kiss.

When they broke the kiss Ava couldn't help the grin that stayed on her lips. "I wish I could spend every night in your arms and wake up like this every morning."

"I will do my best to grant your wish." Loki replied, kissing her once again.

Just as they were deepening the kiss, there was a knock on the door. "Ava, sweetheart?" Odin's voice sounded through the door.

Loki and Ava broke apart. "What?" She called, her tone showing her frustration.

Loki couldn't help but to grin at Ava losing her temper with her father. He enjoyed her fiery attitude.

"May I come in?" Odin asked.

"Just a moment." Ava called, as she pulled herself away from Loki. She grabbed her robe and threw it on, tying it closed.

Loki rose from the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll come back to hold you again tonight." He promised in her ear just before disappearing.

Ava had to compose herself before she unlocked the door and let her father in, while an invisible Loki snuck out. "Good morning, Sweetheart." Odin greeted his daughter.

"Morning, Father." Ava replied. "What brings you here so early?"

"I just wanted to talk with you about yesterday." Odin answered.

"What about yesterday?" Ava asked.

"Just your pranks yesterday…that wasn't very nice."

"Vinius was a good sport about it." Ava replied.

"Will you just try to give the boy a chance?"

"I told you I would get to know him." Ava replied. "I never said I would give him a chance."

Odin sighed. "Well, in three weeks he and his family will be returning to Alfheim."

"Does this mean the marriage is off?" Ava asked, hopefully.

"No." Odin replied. "You will be going with them. Thor will be coming as well to act as chaperone."

"So…you're sending me away?" Ava inquired.

"It will be just for a few days. I think it would be good for you to get to know him on his home realm." Odin replied.

"I suppose you'll be having me spend the day with him once again?" Ava asked.

Odin sighed. "No. I am having your brother and his friends show Vinius around for the day. You are free to do as you wish today."

They spoke a few more moments, before Odin left. As soon as her father was gone, Ava walked to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her warm winter dresses and her cloak. She quickly changed into the clothes and headed to the mountains. She began her climb and then leaped down, landing gracefully in the Jotunheim. She looked around her, making sure that no one was around. Then she hid herself in the darkness that surrounded her and made her way to the temple.

She found Loki sitting there, reading by a fire and practicing one of the spells they had learned. She wanted to fun to him right then and make herself visible, but there was also something in her that wanted to stay hidden for a bit. She wanted to stand there and watch him for a moment. While she found his Aesir appearance very handsome, there was something about his Jotun form that stirred something within her. Perhaps it was because that is the first way she had seen him, but whatever it was, she was happy to stand there and watch him for a few moments.

A slow grin spread across Loki's face and he looked to the place where she was standing. "I know you are there, Ava."

Ava let her cloak of darkness fall. "And here I thought I might sneak up on you."

Loki closed his book and set it aside. He rose from his seat and walked over to Ava and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you came."

Ava wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Me, too. Father gave me a free day."

Loki smiled. "Well, I am glad that he did…and that I was your first choice."

"You will always be my first choice, Loki."


	13. Chapter 13

The three weeks came and went. Ava had learned that she would be staying in Alfheim for eight days. She woke up the morning of her departure, securely wrapped in Loki's arms. He was gazing at her, a loving tender look on his face. There was also a sadness in his green eyes. Ava knew that she had a similar sadness in her eyes. This was the last morning they would be waking up together until Ava would be back from Alfheim.

"Good morning, my love." Loki greeted her, smiling even through the sadness.

Ava smiled back. "Good morning."

Loki stroked Ava's cheek with his fingertips. "I am going to miss this." He said.

"Me, too." Ava agreed, snuggling closer.

Loki kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her long red locks. Ava turned her head up to look at him and then stretched to press her lips to his. They broke the kiss after a few moments and lingered there, holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes. A short while later, Ava was reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and grabbing a dress from her wardrobe.

Loki watched Ava as she went behind her changing screen and slipped off her night dress. The sunlight illuminated her silhouette through the screen. He watched as her night dress was slid from her body and her delicate curves were revealed. As usual, he imagined slipping behind that screen to see her naked beauty and what it would feel like to run his hands over her flesh, tracing her curves.

He then watched as she slid the new dress on and then stepped out from behind the screen. Her cheeks always turned a shade of crimson, knowing that he had been watching her, so unabashedly. "That shade of red looks lovely on your cheeks." He told her as he rose from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ava's blush deepened and she looked down. Of course, Loki was having none of that. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to meet his gaze. He was about to speak, when the door to her bedroom came open and Thor walked in the room and shut the door behind him. "Ava, we need to get going." Thor said.

"Just give us a moment." Ava replied, reluctantly pulling her gaze from Loki's.

"Alright." Thor said with a sigh. "I can't believe this. I have to go to Alfheim to be a chaperone for you and your fiancé, but here I am, keeping your secret and distracting everyone from you being with another man."

Ava looked at her brother. "You're the best big brother ever."

Thor grunted and rolled his eyes. He gave Loki a warning glare before exiting the room. "I'd say your brother doesn't quite trust me." Loki said with a grin.

Ava giggled. "He should be more worried about me."

Loki lifted a dark brow. "Oh, really…do tell my fair princess…do you often have as wicked of thoughts as I?"

"Hmm…perhaps." Ava answered with a wicked grin.

Loki chuckled and then both of them went silent for a moment. Then Thor knocked on her door again. "Hurry up." He called.

Loki and Ava both let out a sigh. "I don't want to go." Ava said.

"I do not wish you to go either." Loki replied. "But I will be waiting for you when you return."

"Do you swear?" Ava asked.

"On my life, I swear." Loki answered. "Now, let us have a kiss that will be enough to last us the next eight days."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pressed her body against his. Loki dipped his head down and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Loki deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the line of her lips, begging entrance. Ava obliged and parted her lips on a sigh. Loki slid his tongue in and began to explore the sweet warmth that was her mouth. Ava pulled herself closer and fisted her hands in his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as the kiss continued and Loki let out a low growl.

The broke the kiss at the sound of another knock on the door. They were both breathless from the intense kiss. They stared at each other for a moment, as they tried to catch their breath. "I love you, Ava." Loki breathed, as he gazed into her eyes.

Ava felt her heart skip a beat. While she knew that she loved him and he loved her, this was the first time he had said it aloud. She really liked the way it sounded. "I love you, Loki." She replied.

Loki gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning invisible and letting her go from his embrace. Thor opened the door and Loki slipped out behind him. Thor looked at his sister, who was standing in the middle of her room, staring where Loki had been. "Ava." Thor prompted.

Ava composed herself and looked at her brother. "Yes?" She asked.

Thor looked around, looking for Loki. "Where…never mind. We need to get going."

Ava nodded and then she and her brother left her room. They headed to the stables where Vinius and his family were waiting for them. Vinius helped Ava onto her horse before climbing on the one he was borrowing during his stay on Asgard. Once everyone was on their horses, the group snapped the reins and the horses took off. They soon arrived at the bi-frost and dismounted their horses.

Heimdall greeted them. "Good day and I bid you safe travels." He then plunged his sword in and the group was transported to Alfheim. They were transported to a beautiful garden that was just outside of Vinius's family home. There was an array of beautiful flowers that only grew on Alfheim. Ava couldn't help but to gaze in wonder at the beauty of the realm around her.

"What do you think, Princess?" Vinius asked.

"It's beautiful." She answered.

Vinius smiled, glad that she liked his world. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, fair princess."

Ava just gave him a smile, but no blush colored her cheeks the way it did whenever Loki told her she was beautiful. "Thank you." She replied, not sure of what else to say.

They headed inside Vinius's home, which was made of marble and glass. It was very light and open. "Through this door is your room, Prince Thor and Princess Ava, this door across the hall from your brother's room will be yours during your stay." Lady Eiren said, as she led them to their chambers.

"Thank you Lady Eiren." Ava replied, bowing politely to her.

Lady Eiren bowed back. She then opened the door for Ava. Ava walked into the room, which was breathtaking. The walls were all made of glass and Ava noticed that outside of her glass walls were a garden. It was as if she were out in the garden. Even the ceiling was made of glass. The bed was in the center of the room. One wall was completely gone and opened out into the garden. There were pale blue curtains were pulled back, but looked to be able to close in case she wanted privacy. The floor was made of a beautiful stone Ava had never seen before. It looked like marble, but when the light hit it, it held an array of colors. The blankets on the bed were, pale blue, white, and silver.

"It's beautiful." Ava said.

Lady Eiren smiled. "I am glad you like it. In the wardrobe over there, are some clothes for you to wear while you are here. I hope that you like them, I picked them out for you myself."

Ava smiled. "Thank you…I appreciate your kindness." Even if she didn't intend to have the elfin woman as her mother-in-law she did truly appreciate her kindness and wanted to be on good terms with her.

After Thor and Ava got settled into their rooms, they joined Vinius on a tour of Alfheim. Vinius led Ava around, having her arm looped through his. Thor walked behind them, being the silent protector. As they walked through the realm, they came to a small market place, where several light elves were gathered exchanging goods and services. "Vinius!" A female voice said excitedly from ahead of them.

Vinius smiled as a female light elf, around their age approached them. Ava looked at the girl. Her hair was long and so blonde that it was almost silver. Her eyes were a glowing blue with little flecks of green. Ava couldn't help but to think the elfin girl breathtaking. "Hello Nessa." He greeted her.

She smiled at him, radiating beauty. She hadn't even noticed Ava or Thor. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"We just arrived this morning." Vinius replied.

Ava noticed that he seemed to have forgotten about her. _Could he feel the same way for her as I feel about Loki?_ She thought hopefully.

Nessa then took notice of Ava and her arm linked with Vinius's. "Who is this?" She asked, looking at Vinius.

Vinius seemed to have been shaken back into reality. "Nessa, this is Prince Thor of Asgard and his sister Princess Ava…my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Nessa asked, surprised.

"It is an arranged marriage meant to strengthen the alliance between our realms." Ava explained.

"Oh…well you are one lucky woman, Ava. Vinius will make a fine husband." Nessa replied, looking at Vinius with a longing.

Ava knew that look. She also noticed Vinius giving Nessa the same look back. _I think I have just found my way out of this arranged marriage._


	14. Chapter 14

After the tour of Alfheim, the group headed back to the elfin palace, Nessa joining them. They were all going to have dinner together and Ava pulled Nessa to her chambers under the guise of wanting her help picking out an outfit for the evening. Nessa walked over to the wardrobe and began sifting through the dresses.

"I think this one would look beautiful on you, Princess." Nessa said, pulling out a beautiful blue and silver gown.

"Thank you." Ava said, taking the dress.

Nessa looked at Ava. "Picking out a dress is not why you wanted me to come here with you, is it?" She asked.

"You're very astute." Ava replied. "I saw the way you were looking at Vinius earlier..."

"I would never stop your marriage. I respect the arrangement." Nessa interrupted Ava.

Ava lifted her hand. "There is no love between Vinius and I." She replied. "It is arrangement as you mentioned and only that...it is not what I want nor do I believe Vinius wants it."

Nessa wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Love is something that I believe should be the foundation for all marriages." Ava began. "I also believe it is something we all deserve. Vinius and I could never have that with each other...I do not want to stand in the way of someone else's love and happiness."

"You want me to tell Vinius how I feel?" Nessa asked.

"I believe he feels the same way about you, from the way he looked at you." Ava replied.

Nessa shook her head. "No...he only sees me as a friend. Besides, he has a deep sense of honor and wouldn't back out of his commitment to you."

Before Ava could say anything else, Lady Eiren was entering the room. Ava got dressed and the women headed to the dining hall. The men were already waiting for them. They all enjoyed a delicious dinner and a light conversation. Ava caught Vinius looking at Nessa longingly a few times during dinner. He would notice that Ava saw this and would give her a smile as if he were apologizing for his feelings.

After dinner was finished, Nessa went back to her home, while everyone else retired to their chambers. Ava had a plan. She knew she was going to have to talk to Vinius, but she knew that her brother was playing the dutiful chaperon and would be wherever they were. She placed a sleeping spell on her brother and wrapped her robe around herself before sneaking through the halls.

Ava found her way to Vinius's chambers and knocked on the door. "Come in." Vinius called from inside.

Ava opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello." She greeted him.

Vinius looked up, surprised to see Ava there. "Princess...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ava answered.

"Where is your brother?"

"Sleeping soundly in his chambers." Ava replied. "I placed a sleeping spell on him."

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Vinius asked.

Ava gestured to a seat by the fire. "Do you mind if we sit?"

Vinius nodded. "How rude of me to forget." He then helped Ava to sit down before taking the seat across from her. "So, what is on your mind, Princess?"

"Your friend Nessa...she seems very kind." Ava replied.

"She is." Vinius answered. "What is this about?" He asked, confused.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other...you two are in love with each other."

"I assure you there is nothing between us. We are merely friends...best friends." Vinius replied. "She knows me better than I know myself...and...we have great times together..."

"You do love her." Ava replied. "And I can tell she feels the same way about you."

Vinius looked at Ava. "But you and I are engaged."

"But we do not love each other." Ava replied. "I believe at the foundation of every marriage there should be love. You and I deserve to have that chance, but we won't have that opportunity with each other."

"Because my heart belongs to someone else...and yours belongs to someone else as well...doesn't it? That is why you have been so adamantly protesting our marriage...isn't it?" Vinius replied.

Ava thought about protesting, but then she thought better of it. She decided to tell him the truth. "It is."

"Why have you not told your parents?" Vinius inquired.

"Because...it is complicated."

"You could explain it to me." Vinius offered.

Ava was about to tell him that she couldn't tell him, but she so desperately wanted someone to confide the entire truth in. "Alright...but you must keep it a secret for me...you must swear not to tell anyone ever. Swear it to me?"

Vinius nodded. "I swear whatever you tell me shall not leave this room, Princess."

"His name is Loki...we met many years ago when we were young children." Ava began to explain. "I was supposed to be going with Thor and his friends on a little adventure...but Fandrall wasn't too thrilled about it and he wasn't afraid to vocalize his opinion. I got upset and ran off on my own into the mountains. I started climbing up one and slipped and fell. About half way down I went through a portal and...when I landed I wasn't on Asgard anymore."

"Where were you?" Vinius inquired, enthralled by Ava's tale.

"The Jotunheim." Ava answered.

"So...this is where you met Loki?"

Ava nodded. "I was lost, scared, and freezing. I found an old crumbling temple and went inside. I wrapped up in an old tapestry, trying to keep warm. Loki found me there...he built a fire for me and comforted me. He helped me find my way home...we've been friends ever since...and over the years our feelings for each other have grown and now we're in love."

"So...he is an Jotun?" Vinius asked.

Ava nodded. "But he is nothing like the stories...he is actually small for a Frost Giant...and his grandmother on his mother's side was of Asgard...so he does have Aesir blood in his veins as well."

"You do not have to explain your love to me." Vinius replied. "Nessa's grandfather was actually a dark elf...so where a person comes from means nothing."

"So...you understand?" Ava asked.

Vinius nodded. "It seems that we have some explaining to do to our parents now...we can't get married in five years when we are both in love with other people."

"Of course they can only know about your love." Ava replied.

"The time is not yet right to reveal to your parents that you're in love with a Frost Giant."

"Not yet." Ava agreed.

"So...shall we speak with my parents in the morning?"

"I believe that is best." Ava replied.

"Then let us plan what we will say."

They then spent the next few hours, figuring out what they would say to his parents to get them to call off the marriage. Once they had things figured out, Ava returned to her chambers and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep, happy that she and Vinius were ready to end their engagement. She was also happy that she had finally been able to confide in someone the entire truth about her relationship with Loki. She fell asleep, happily dreaming of her Loki and the kiss they had shared earlier that day.

The next day, Ava woke up feeling rested and refreshed. She reached her hand over, searching for Loki, only to remember that she was in Alfheim and alone. She sighed in disappointment as she opened her eyes. Of course, she then remembered her conversation with Vinius the previous night.

She then got up and headed to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. Ava readied herself for the conversation she and Vinius were going to be having with his parents. She felt light and happy at the prospect of ending her engagement. She let out a laugh at how strange this seemed to her. "I wonder how many girls have been this happy about ending an engagement?" She whispered to herself.

She finished getting dressed and brushing out her hair. She pulled her hair into one long braid before exiting her room and going over to remove the sleeping spell she had placed on her brother. She decided she would fill him in on their way to breakfast. She crossed her fingers and silently prayed that this would work and that she and Vinius would no longer be engaged.


	15. Chapter 15

Va walked into her brother's chambers and removed the sleeping spell she had placed on him and rouses him from his sleep. Thor woke up with a stretch and a yawn. "You awake before me...this is a strange occurance." Thor mused as he rolled out of his bed.

"Only because I placed a sleeping spell on you last night." Ava replied.

Thor glared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I had to talk to Vinius alone." Ava answered.

"Yesterday you were kissing Loki and now what...you're ready to kiss your fiancée?" Thor asked. "Are you turning fickle on me dear sister?"

Ava shook her head. "I had to talk to him about Nessa and his feelings for her and hers for him."

Thor looked at his sister. "You've found your way out of this marriage, haven't you?"

Ava nodded. "We are going to talk to his parents this morning at breakfast. Hopefully, they won't want to force their son into a marriage where he will be unhappy because he is in love with someone else."

"Well, then. I'll finish getting ready. I'll meet you out in the hall." Thor replied.

Ava stepped out into the hall and found Vinius knocking on her door. "I'm over here." She said.

Vinius turned to her and smiled. "I almost forgot you had to remove the sleeping spell from your brother."

Ava smiled. "I told him about our little talk last night." She said. "I thought that I would fill him in."

"Does he know about who Loki is exactly?" Vinius asked.

Ava shook her head. "You are the only one I have told."

Vinius nodded. Before he could say anything, Thor stepped out of his room. "Are you two ready?" He asked them.

"We are." They replied.

The trio then headed to the dining hall, where Vinius's parents were already waiting. "Good morning. I hope everyone slept well." Lord Kiren greeted them.

"Yes, we did. Thank you." Ava replied, being kind to her host.

A meal was set before them and they dug in. They enjoyed the meal in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished, Vinius spoke up. "Mother, Father...Princess Ava and I have something we would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Lady Eiren asked.

"We can't get married." Ava answered.

"I am in love with Nessa and it would not be fair to Princess Ava if I were to be married to her, but always thinking about Ness." Vinius added.

"Nor do I believe it would be right to keep Vinius away from the one he really loves." Ava replied.

"But we have made a deal with your parents Princess." Lord Kiren replied.

"They would understand." Ava said. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that because of some agreement, that I was keeping Vinius from his love."

Lady Eiren and Lord Kiren looked at their son. "You really do love Nessa, don't you, son?" Lady Eiren asked.

Vinius nodded. "I do, Mother."

The parents looked at each other. A moment of wordless communication passed between them. They then turned back to their son and Ava. "Alright, we will return to Asgard and speak with the Allfather. There is no need to have you two marry when it would only end up with the both of you resenting your parents for forcing you into it."

Ava felt her heart swell. She had to keep herself from jumping for joy. _Oh, my sweet Loki. We'll get to be together._


	16. Chapter 16

Odin had sat down to look over a few things when a guard approached him. "Your majesty, Heimdall asked me to tell you that the prince and princess will be returning with Lord Kiren, Lady Eiren, and young Vinius, today. They wish to to speak with you and the queen." The guard told him.

"When will they be arriving?" Odin asked.

"They will be arriving at the throne room in a half hour." The guard answered.

"Thank you." Odin replied. The guard bowed and then left. Odin rose from his seat and went to the garden, where he found his queen.

She smiled softly at him. "What is going on?" She inquired.

"Our children and the elfin nobles are returning to have an audience with us, my queen." Odin answered.

"Well, then we should be ready to receive them." Frigga replied.

The couple then headed off to the throne room to await their family and friends. Just as Heimdall had said, they were walking in within the half hour mark. "We heard word, that you wished to speak with us?" Odin asked, as they entered.

"Yes, your majesty." Lord Kiren answered. "It is about the marriage we have arranged between our son and the young princess."

"Is something wrong?" Odin asked.

"We request that we call off the marriage." Lord Kiren answered.

Odin was completely taken aback by this news. He shot his daughter an accusatory glare. "If this is because you threw a temper tantrum..." He began.

"Please do not blame Princess Ava?" Vinius spoke up. "It is because I am in love with another woman. I do not believe it is fair for me to marry Princess Ava when my heart belongs to another."

"Nor do I believe it is fair to Vinius to marry me, when he loves another." Ava added. "I would not wish to keep someone else from the one they love for the sake of diplomacy."

"And we do not wish to have the children resent us for forcing them into a loveless marriage." Lady Eiren added.

Odin looked at his wife. "It would not be a good match and would only end badly." Frigga said.

Odin sighed in defeat and nodded. "The marriage is off. I hope that our alliance will still stand strong."

"Of course it will." Lord Kiren replied.

The group spoke a few more moments, before the elfin nobles left. Once the royal family of Asgard was alone, Odin looked at his daughter. "It appears we will be finding you a new suitor from Alfheim. There were a few other noble families that have sons around your age..."

"No." Ava said, her tone commanding.

Odin looked at his daughter, his facial expression questioning her insolence. "What was that?" He asked, as if giving her a chance to change her reply.

Ava squared her shoulders and looked her father right in the eye. "I will choose my own husband. He will not be chosen for me to fulfill your political agenda. If you do not like it, then I will be forced to flee from Asgard and take refuge on one of the other nine realms, where I will use my magic to conceal myself from you."

Frigga had to conceal a smirk of motherly pride in her daughter. She was enjoying the way her daughter was standing up for herself.

"Is that so?" Odin asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, Father. I will choose my own husband. In this one respect, I wish to be treated equal to my brother."

"I stand by her as well, Father." Thor spoke up, in support of his little sister.

Odin looked at his two children. "So...this is how it is? My entire family has turned against me on this issue?"

"Yes." The three other members of his family answered.

Odin let out another sigh. "I suppose I have no choice then. Ava, you are free to marry whomever you choose when you come of age."

Ava smiled triumphantly. "Thank you, Father."

Odin let out another sigh and waved his hand. Thor and Ava bowed respectfully to him before leaving. "You did a good thing, my husband." Frigga told him.

"I just hope she makes a good choice."

_Ava..._

"So, what are you going to do to celebrate the end of your engagement?" Thor asked his sister, as they walked through the halls.

"I'm going to go and change and then I'm going to find Loki and tell him the good news." Ava answered.

"Why are you going to change?" Thor asked.

"I want to look my best." Ava replied. She stretched up and kissed his cheek before making her way to her chambers.

Thor chuckled and shook his head as his sister ran off. "I just hope that this doesn't end badly." He muttered to himself.

Ava arrived at her room and pulled out her winter dress and cloak. She sneaked out of the palace and was soon leaping off of the mountain and landing in the Jotunheim. She cloaked herself in the darkness that surrounded her and made her way to the temple. To her disappointment, Loki was not there.

Ava made sure to tighten up her cloaking spell and then began to search for her beloved. She made her way through the Jotunheim, until she found the palace. She found Loki practicing battle techniques with a group of what appeared to be guards.

Ava stayed hidden and watched. While the other Frost Giants towered over Loki, he didn't let that intimidate or stop him. He used his smaller size to his advantage and was able to move more quickly than the others.

Ava couldn't help but to be mesmerized by watching Loki in battle...even mock battle. She watched how he easily maneuvered and brought his opponents to their knees. He moved fluidly, his lean muscles moving beneath his azure skin. Ava couldn't help but to have wicked thoughts running through her mind about what those muscles and rhythmic movements could do to her.

She shook herself mentally. _If I lose my concentration, I'll end up breaking my hold over my spell._ She thought. _We can't have that._ She continued to watch and wait for the training session to be over. Once it was over, Loki began to walk into the palace. She followed not far behind him.

"Loki." A voice said from ahead of them in the frozen hall.

Loki stopped and looked up. "Hello, Father."

Ava watched as the king of the Frost Giants approached them. "I have heard that your training has been going well, Loki." Laufey said.

Loki nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I want to see your training tomorrow morning. I want to see for myself how well it's going."

"Yes, Father." Loki agreed.

Laufey nodded and then continued on down the hall. Ava had to move out of the way or risk being hit by the Jotun king. While dodging out of his way, Ava's hand brushed up against Loki's back. "Ava?" She heard him whisper.

Before doing or saying anything, Ava made sure that Laufey hadn't noticed anything. Luckily, he just continued on his way down the hall. Ava then grabbed Loki's hand, lacing her fingers through his. She watched as a surprised yet excited smile crossed his lips.

Loki was then pulling Ava up the hall and through a door. He shut and locked the door behind them. "Okay, we're alone now." He said.

Ava grinned as she dropped her cloaking spell. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Loki responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. He pulled her close, wanting to have her as close as possible.

After a few moments, Loki broke the kiss. He looked down at Ava, smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Alfheim?"

"I was." Ava answered. "But...something wonderful happened...and I had to come and tell you about it."

"What happened?" Loki asked, his eyes and tone showing how hopeful he was.

"My engagement is over." She answered, her grin widening. "And Father said that I can choose for myself."

Loki's answering smile was just as happy and excited as Ava's. "That is the best news I've ever heard...how? How did this happen?"

"When we arrived on Alfheim, Vinius was giving us a tour...and we ran into a friend of his, Nessa. He's in love with her the way I am with you...everyone came to an agreement that it wouldn't be right to force them apart and Vinius and myself together."

Loki lifted a hand to cup Ava's cheek. He traced her lower lip with his thumb. He didn't say a word. He just pulled her closer and bent his head down to place a gentle, yet passionate kiss that said everything he couldn't put into words. Ava pulled herself closer, saying all of the same things back in her kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warning, the end of this chapter gets a little steamy ;) I hope you guys enjoy. Please ready and review?**

The next two years passed and Odin was having another feast to celebrate Ava's eighteenth birthday. Loki had agreed that he would be in Asgard for Ava's birthday, but he wouldn't actually come to the feast. He promised to meet her in the garden as he had on her sixteenth birthday.

Ava was in her chambers with her mother, who was helping her get ready. "I can't believe how quickly time has gone by." Frigga said, as she pulled Ava's hair into an intricate style of braids and curls, weaving in a few purple flowers here and there. "It seems like it was just yesterday, you were just a tiny baby I was holding in my arms."

Ava smiled and laughed. "Are we going to do this every year on my birthday?"

"Of course." Frigga answered. "It's my right as your mother."

Ava let out another laugh. "Alright."

Frigga smiled. "You're all finished...and you look so beautiful."

Ava got up and looked in her full length mirror. She wore a deep purple dress. It was held up by two gold straps and had a deep V that revealed Ava's now ample bosom. There was a thick gold band just below her bust and then the dress flowed out. Ava never truly thought of herself as beautiful, but she hoped that Loki would think so.

"Well, we had better get you out there. It is your party after all." Frigga said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Ava smiled at her mother. "I guess so."

They then walked out of the room and headed for the dining hall. As soon as they walked in, Odin silenced the room. "My beautiful queen and my equally beautiful daughter." He declared. "Today, we celebrate yet another milestone in my young daughter's life. So, to you, my Ava, I wish you the happiest of birthdays from the bottom of my heart, my sweet girl."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Ava on her birthday. Ava and her mother then walked over and took their seats to the left of Odin. Thor, Fandrall, Hogun, and Volstagg were sitting across from them. Lady Sif was sitting next to Ava.

Fandrall looked at Ava, his eyes drinking in her form. "You get even more lovely every year." He told Ava.

"Thank you." Ava replied, trying to be polite.

Fandrall then rose from his seat and walked around the table to her. "Would you please honor me with a dance?" He asked, offering her his hand.

Ava wanted to say no, but she knew that it would be rude to turn away the first dance offer on her birthday. So, she reluctantly accepted his offered hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. She had turned her head and shot her brother a pleading look.

Thor enlisted the help of Sif and they went out onto the dance floor and danced not far from Fandrall and Ava. "You're a good brother, Thor." Sif told him. "Not many brothers would look after their younger sisters so closely."

Thor shrugged. "It is what I am here for."

"This dance floor is getting a little crowded...perhaps you and I could sneak out of here for a bit?" Fandrall suggested to Ava. "I think your lips are begging for me to kiss them...as well as your neck."

Before Ava could tell Fandrall no, Thor was reaching over and punching him. "You will keep your mind out of the gutter when speaking to my sister."

Ava smiled at her brother. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor smiled back. "Any time."

Ava had to dance with a few more people before she was able to sneak away to the garden. She found Loki waiting for her in the shadows. He looked handsome dressed in green and black Asgardian clothes. "You look breathtaking, my love." He greeted her.

Ava smiled and her cheeks reddened. "I'm glad you think so."

Loki grinned as he took Ava's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Fair Princess, would you honor me with a dance?"

"The honor would be mine." Ava replied, grinning back.

Loki pulled Ava to him, wrapping one arm around her waist. They danced closely, bodies pressing close and gazing into each other's eyes. "If it weren't for your brother, I would have gone in there and smote that scoundrel for suggesting that he could kiss you." Loki said.

Ava smiled. "You know you are the only man who I wish to kiss me...and kiss me often."

"Is that a hint?" Loki inquired.

"Perhaps."

A wicked grin crossed Loki's lips and flashed in his green eyes. He spun them around and pushed Ava against a tree. "You, my dear, will not only be kissed by me...often...but also passionately."

Ava grinned just before Loki's lips came crashing down on hers. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close to Loki as she could. Loki's tongue traced the line of her lips and Ava parted them with a sigh. Loki's cool tongue slipped inside Ava's mouth and twisted and tangle with hers.

Loki broke the kiss after a few moments, only to trail kisses down the side of her neck. He moved the strap of the gown aside to expose more flesh and kissed alone her shoulder. A soft moan escaped Ava's lips. This kiss had taken on a heat and passion like most of their kisses as of late. Ava felt herself cursing the clothes between them, wanting to feel every inch of Loki's naked body pressed against every inch of her naked body. Loki entertained similar thoughts.

Loki trailed his kisses back up Ava's shoulder and neck and brought his lips back to Ava's. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Ava's. Both of them were breathless. "I love you, Ava." Loki whispered, his cool breath blowing gently over Ava's now heated flesh.

"I love you, Loki." Ava replied, gazing into his eyes.

They stood there for a small eternity, just gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other close. Loki reached his hand up to caress Ava's cheek with his fingers. "I should probably let you get back to your party." He finally said.

"Will you be waiting for me in my chambers?" Ava asked.

Loki smiled. "Of course...the highlight of my day is falling asleep with you in my arms."

Ava stretched up and kissed Loki. "I'll be there as soon as I can...I think that I'll be able to convince my mother that I am feeling ill."

Loki chuckled. "Take your time, enjoy your party."

"The highlight of my day is any time I'm in your arms...I rather enjoy having that feeling as soon as possible and as long and as much as possible."

They shared one more quick kiss before Ava readjusted her dress and headed back for the party and Loki headed for Ava's chambers. Ava checked her reflection in one of the hallway mirrors to make sure she didn't look too disheveled. She really didn't want gossip going around the kingdom about her on her party.

Ava made sure to make herself look a little miserable, however. She walked back into the party and her mother was instantly at her side. "Sweetheart, where did you go?" She asked.

"I just went outside. I'm feeling a little ill. I thought perhaps some fresh air would do me some good." Ava answered.

"Did it help?" Frigga asked.

"A little." Ava answered. "But I still don't feel quite right."

"You do look a little feverish." Frigga said, putting her hand on Ava's forehead. "My goodness, darling, you're burning up. We have to get you to the healing room."

"No." Ava replied. "I am sure I just need to go to my chambers and lie down."

Frigga thought for a moment. "Alright, but if you feel any worse, get your rear to the healing room. If you need anything, get me. Mother will take care of you." She said, pulling Ava in and kissing her forehead.

"I will, Mother." Ava replied, hugging her mother before heading out of the dining hall. She made her way through the halls and soon arrived at her chamber room doors. She walked inside and locked the doors behind her.

Instantly, Loki's arms wound around her waist from behind. He pulled her against him and began kissing her neck. "That didn't take very long, my darling." He whispered into her neck with a chuckle.

Ava giggled as his breath tickled her neck. "Well, you did cause me to return to the party with a bit of a fever."

Loki grinned into her neck. "Well, I think I can sure that fever with my cool skin."

Ava grinned and gently pulled herself out of Loki's arms. She walked over to her vanity and sat down and began to take her hair down. "I think that might just make my fever burn hotter." She replied, as she finished taking her hair down and brushing it out.

Loki walked over to stand behind her. He ran his fingers through her fiery locks. "I think I like your hair best when its flying free...cascading down your back...spilling over your shoulders."

Ava felt her cheeks flushing. It wasn't just what Loki was saying, but the way he was saying it...with such desire. The look in his eyes told Ava how much he wanted her. She enjoyed that fact because she wanted him just as much...maybe even more.

The desire they had for each other was something they had been fighting for a while now. It had been building and building. Ava rose from her seat and turned to face Loki. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. She then pressed her lips to Loki's hoping to convey in the kiss, her desire for him and how much she wanted to quench that burning desire.

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava's waist. He deepened the kiss. He felt Ava's hands slide down to the front of his tunic and begin to undo the buttons and ties. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "Ava...are you sure?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you." She then pulled back slightly and slipped her hands under the straps of her dress and slid them down. The dress fell to the floor and pooled at her feet.

Loki sucked in a breath as he looked at Ava. He couldn't believe that he was finally seeing Ava's naked body. Over the last few years, he had imagined it, what it would be like and now it was happening. A slow smile spread across his face. "You're even more breathtaking than I imagined." He then scooped Ava up into his arms and kissed her. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He then pulled off his tunic and climbed on top of her.

Loki crushed his lips against Ava's once again, his hands roaming over her body. Ava broke the kiss after a moment. "Is something wrong?" Loki asked, concerned. "Did you change your mind?"

"No." Ava answered. "I...I was just wondering..."

"What, my love?"

"Will you take me as you were when we first me?"

Loki looked at Ava, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "You want me in my Jotun form?"

Ava nodded. "Please...it is how you were when we first met...when I first started to fall in love with you."

Loki smiled. "Well...when you put it like that...and it is your birthday after all." He replied, changing into his Jotun form, his green eyes turning red and his skin changing blue. He then began covering Ava in kisses, starting at her lips and working his way down her body. He snaked his tongue out every so often to taste her flesh.

Shivers of pleasure ran down Ava's spine as Loki kissed and caressed her. While his Jotun touch was cool, it ignited a fire deep within her. She ran her fingers through his hair and over the leaned muscles of his back. She then ran her hands down the front of his body, stopping at the top of his trousers. She undid the laces and began to slide them down.

Loki helped her finish removing his trousers before he went back to lavishing her body in kisses and gentle caresses. "Loki." Ava moaned as his fingers worked magic on her.

Loki put his knee between Ava's thighs and separated them. He positioned himself between her legs and looked back up at her face. He gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"Yes." Ava answered. "I want you to take me...I want you to claim me as yours."

Loki gently kissed Ava's lips and then plunged in and took her. Ava gasped at the sudden pain. She had known that it would hurt the first time. Loki wrapped his arms around Ava and held her close. He covered her in kisses and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he slowly moved within her. "You're beautiful, my darling. I love you and I am yours just as you are mine."

Slowly the pain began to subside and the pleasure began to take over. Ava clutched tighter to Loki as the waves of pleasure overtook her. She dug her nails into his back and cried out his name over and over. Loki soon joined her, saying her name in a half moan half growl, as he came.

They collapsed on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Loki held Ava close and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips. "I love you, my darling...my Ava."

Ava snuggled further into his embrace and kissed his chest and neck. "I love you, my Loki."

They fell asleep, holding each other. There was nothing between them as they slept, skin on skin. Both of them feeling secure and loved holding onto each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki opened his eyes the next morning to see Ava laying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. The rising sun gave her a glow that made her appear as if she were sent from the heavens. Loki smiled as he gazed at his sleeping beauty, her warm pale flesh resting against his cool azure Jotun flesh. Her hair was a tangled mess from their love making the previous night and tickled his skin.

As he lay there, gazing lovingly at his Ava, Loki couldn't help but to think back to last night. Loki had been fantasizing about the moment when they would finally make love and it had turned out to be even better than he had imagined. _That was one of the greatest nights of my life._ He thought and gently kissed her forehead. It was then that Loki began to wonder what Ava would think when she woke up. _I hope that she feels the same way._ A fear then gripped his heart. _What if she regrets last night…what if she regrets making love?_

"Loki." Ava mumbled in her sleep. She snuggled closer to him and a few moments later, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him. "So, last night wasn't just a wonderful dream."

"So, you don't regret last night?" Loki inquired.

"No." Ava answered, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"I…I just…I thought you might." Loki answered with a shrug.

Ava stretched up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I regret nothing, Loki. I love you." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close as possible. She pressed her forehead against his and grinned at him. "I enjoyed every bit of last night and being so close to you."

Loki grinned back as he slid his hand down her side, along her outer thigh and then hooked his hand behind her knee. He lifted her leg up and brought it over his hip and slid inside her, causing her to gasp and a soft moan to escape her lips. He kissed her softly on the lips. "You have no idea how glad it makes me to hear you say that…and I love you, too."

They laid there like that for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. Ava felt whole and complete, lying there with Loki, connected on every level. Loki began to placed gentle kisses on Ava's cheeks and neck, when there was a knock on the door. "Ava, sweetheart, open up." Her mother called from the other side.

"Just a minute, Mother." Ava called, doing her best to keep from sounding as panicked as she felt.

"Are you alright, Ava?" Frigga asked, able to tell that her daughter didn't sound quite right.

"I'm fine." Ava answered. "I'm just not decent at the moment." She and Loki then reluctantly released their embrace and Loki pulled out of her. This made them both suddenly feel incomplete. Ava rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out her robe and hurriedly threw it on. Loki used magic to get his clothes off of the floor. He gave Ava a quick kiss.

"I'll see you again, tonight my love." He whispered just before making himself disappear.

Ava used her magic to straighten up her bed before unlocking the door and allowing her mother's entrance. Frigga looked at her daughter. "Your hair is a mess…and are you just wearing your robe?"

Ava internally scolded herself for not using her magic to make her hair look presentable. "I just had a fitful night of sleep and I was getting ready to take a bath."

Frigga looked at Ava a moment, not sure if she should believe what her daughter was saying or not. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ava answered.

Frigga walked closer to Ava and put her hand on her forehead. "Your fever is gone…still you should probably take it easy today."

Ava thought about protesting and insisting she was fine, but then thought better of it. "Okay, Mother. I'll take it easy."

Frigga smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, why don't you sit down and I'll help you brush out those tangles."

Ava walked over to her vanity and sat down. Frigga stood behind her and grabbed her hair brush. She then began to brush Ava's hair, getting out all of the tangles and knots. "I remember when you were little, brushing out your hair for you. It always seemed to help you when you weren't feeling well or were having a bad day."

Ava smiled fondly at the memory. "It still does."

Frigga smiled. "Sometimes I can't believe how quickly you have grown. You're a beautiful young woman and not my little girl anymore."

Ava smiled. "I'll always be your little girl."

Frigga kissed the top of Ava's head. "That you always will be…even though you are grown." She then finished brushing out Ava's hair. "Why don't you go take your bath and I'll go and get your breakfast and bring it to you. I think some broth and crackers would be good for you."

"Yes, Mother." Ava agreed. She then got up and went to her bathing chambers. She filled the tub with warm water and removed her robe. She hopped in the tub and began to wash her body. She paid special attention to her thighs which were covered in the evidence of her love-making with Loki the night before. She was glad that her robe had been able to conceal it while she was conversing with her mother.

Ava finished scrubbing her body and then washed her hair. Once she was finished, she relaxed into the warm water. She let out a sigh of contentment as she laid back. She closed her eyes and thought back to the previous night. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she recalled how the amazing the contrast between her heated flesh and Loki's cold Jotun flesh had felt. She thought about how sweet and tender he had been with her when the pain of losing her virginity had hit. How he had lovingly caressed her and yet so boldly claimed her and branded her with his touch.

She thought about how once the pain had gone, the pleasure took over…the blinding pleasure. A smiled curled her lips as she thought about her first night with Loki. She hoped it would be the first of many a passionate nights that they would have together. She then thought about how they had fallen asleep, no blankets or clothes between them, just his skin on hers. She thought about waking up with him not that long ago and how wonderful it had been, especially when he pulled her close and slipped in and just laid there like that. It was just so intimate and loving.

Ava allowed herself to linger in the tub with her thoughts of Loki for a few moments longer before draining the water and climbing out. She dried herself and wrapped back up in her robe. She walked out of her bathing chambers and into her room, where her mother was waiting for her with her breakfast. Ava spent the rest of the day, allowing her mother to believe she was "still ill" and letting her take care of her. Of course when the sun set, Ava insisted that her mother leave her to go and get some rest.

As soon as Frigga was gone from Ava's chambers, Loki was wrapping his arms around Ava and pulling her in for a kiss. "Hello my love."


	19. Chapter 19

Four months had passed since Ava's birthday. Loki spent his days training with the guards and when he could, practicing his magic. His nights were spent in Asgard with Ava. They spent most of their nights making love, but not always. Some nights they would just talk and cuddle before falling asleep. On this particular day, Loki had just returned to the Jotunheim and was feeling particularly loney after leaving Ava's bed that morning.

He had begun walking towards the palace and sneaked back into his chambers. He made his clone disappear and then sat down on his bed. He began to ponder what he might be able to do so that he could stay with Ava for a while. He truly hated having to leave her in the mornings. He wanted to spend the day with her in the Asgardian sun. _How can I stay with her?_ He thought. It was then that he got an idea. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write out a short letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I have gone out to the farthest reaches of our world on my own. I think it is best for me to complete my training. I will return once I feel that I am worthy to return. Worthy to be at your side. This may take days, weeks, or months, but I must do this and do it on my own. Do not come looking for me. I will return when the time is right._

_-Loki_

He then folded the letter and headed out. He left the letter in his father's chambers, where he was still sound asleep. He then sneaked out and headed for the temple. He quickly changed into his Aesir form and stepped through the back wall of the fireplace and out into the sun of Asgard.

_Ava…_

Ava was riding her horse through the forest. She had been riding with Thor, Sif, and the warriors three, but she had sneaked away. She had wanted to be alone…that and she was getting sick of Fandrall's advances. She rode to the clearing where she and Loki used to spend their days when he could come to Asgard during the day. She dismounted her horse and tied her to a tree. She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out an apple. "Here you go, Midnight." She said, speaking to the horse as she fed it the apple.

Once Midnight had finished her apple, Ava petted the mare's nose. "Such a good girl." She said. Midnight neighed an nuzzled Ava's hand.

"I was hoping to find you here." Came the familiar velvet voice from behind.

Ava turned to see Loki standing behind her, a smile on his face. Ava grinned and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Loki embraced her, pulling her close and kissing her. After a few moments, Ava broke the kiss. "This is a pleasant surprise." She said.

Loki grinned. "This isn't even the best part."

Ava wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be staying in Asgard for a while." He answered. "I hate leaving you in the mornings."

"You're staying? For how long? How?" Ava fired off questions.

Loki grinned. "For a few months perhaps…we'll see how it goes." He answered. He then went on to explain about the letter he had left for his father.

Ava couldn't help but to grin. "This is the best news I've heard all day." She then pressed her lips to his enthusiastically.

Loki smiled into the kiss. He felt Ava's tongue at the line of his lips, deciding that she would be the one to deepen it this time. Loki obliged her opening his lips and allowing her tongue to explore his mouth while twisting and tangling with his. He was just about slide his hand under the strap of her dress, when they were interrupted.

"So, this is what the princess of Asgard does when she sneaks away from the rest of the group."

Loki and Ava broke apart and looked to see Thor and his friends. Fandrall had been the one who had spoken. Ava felt her cheeks redden at having been caught. Of course it was a good thing that they hadn't arrived a few moments later, otherwise Loki and Ava might have been in the middle of something a little more intense. "Well, Fandrall the mystery is solved why she turns down your advances." Volstagg teased.

"Yes, she has better taste in men than that." Sif added, a teasing smile on her face.

Fandrall glared at his friends and then turned his attention to Thor. "Why are you not pounding him into the ground?" He asked. "You always give me a good thrashing and all I do is say things to Ava. I have yet to touch her. He has had his hands and lips all over her."

"Because your advances are unwanted." Ava answered for her brother, glaring at Fandrall.

"Trust me, I do not like it." Thor added. "But as long as Ava is not protesting and he has not done anything… dishonorable to her, I must let them be."

Loki and Ava both had to keep their expressions under control. They knew exactly what Thor meant…and they had already done that. So, they had to make sure not to look too guilty.

"And what does the Allfather have to say about all of this?" Fandrall asked.

"He doesn't know." Thor, Loki, and Ava answered in unison.

Fandrall couldn't help but to grin. "Keeping secrets from your father and king…that doesn't seem to be a very smart thing to do."

Ava just glared at Fandrall. "Just shut it."

The group ended up sticking around a while, not leaving Loki and Ava alone. They would sneak off somewhere, but the group would catch up to them. Before much longer, Ava and Thor had to return to the palace for dinner. The others returned to the respective homes and Loki made his way to Ava's chambers to wait for her. Luckily Sif and the warriors three had agreed to keep Loki and Ava's secret.


	20. Chapter 20

After dinner, Ava headed for her chambers and locked the door behind her. She half expected Loki to appear behind her and wrap his arms around her, but he didn't. "Loki?" She called, looking all around for him.

Just then the door to her private bath chambers opened and Loki stepped out. He grinned at her. "I have drawn your bath for you, Princess."

Ava grinned and walked over to him. "Alright, but you have to join me."

"That was the plan."

The young lovers walked into the bathroom and slid out of their clothes. They climbed into the bathtub, Loki climbing in first and then helping Ava in and pulling her to him, her back against his front. Ava grinned as she leaned back into Loki's embrace. Loki moved her hair to one side and began kissing her neck and shoulder. Ava giggled as Loki's breath tickled her flesh. "I love you, Loki."

Loki grinned into the side of Ava's neck. "I'll never tire of hearing that."

Ava smiled. "And?" She prompted.

Loki kissed her cheek. "And I love you, Ava." He then gently pushed Ava forward and grabbed the soap. He started washing her back.

Ava smiled. While she knew Loki was getting his own enjoyment out of their bath together, she truly felt that getting the bath ready for her and washing her back was a loving gesture. She also knew it took a lot of courage for him to leave the letter to his father and stay away from his home for an indefinite period of time, just to be with her. "You're too good to me, Loki. I don't deserve you."

Loki kissed Ava's shoulder. "Don't say that." He replied. "Besides, I don't see how washing your back is that wonderful...besides, I get as much enjoyment out of this as you."

Ava laughed softly. "It's not just this...it's everything you do for me...because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"For starters, you coming to my birthday party even though, I know that wasn't easy for you. Then there was my flower you created for me when I couldn't create it myself. And being here for me and always being so tender and loving...always making sure I'm comfortable and happy...and now you've found a way to stay here with me for a while...I know that that couldn't be easy." Ava explained. "I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve such devotion."

Loki set the soap aside and pulled Ava back to him. He put his lips at her ear. "You brought so much joy into my life Ava. You were the first and only friend I ever made. You accepted me when my own people couldn't...when my own father couldn't. You are my heart and soul. You are the joy and light and everything good, in my life and all the nine realms. I simply can't be without you."

Ava felt the tears stinging her eyes. She blinked them away and leaned her head back on her shoulder. "You say the sweetest things."

"All true." Loki replied, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed in the tub a while longer, just holding each other, placing gentle kisses, and soft caresses on each other. The water began to cool and their fingers and toes began to prune before they got out of the tub. They dried off. Ava wrapped her emerald green robe around her and Loki conjured up a robe for himself and wrapped up in it.

They picked out a book and walked over to the bed and curled up together, reading the book. They finished reading it and Loki set it aside. He wrapped his arms around Ava and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my Ava."

Ava grinned at the sound of those words. She hadn't ever before thought she would like the idea of someone calling her theirs, but she loved it when Loki did. She loved the idea of him calling her his. Of course, that could have been because he was also hers. "I love you, my Loki."

They didn't make love this night. They just snuggled up and whispered sweet nothings to each other and sharing sweet and gentle kisses. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Loki woke up just before the sunrise. He looked down and saw Ava still resting peacefully in his embrace. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the fact that he wasn't going to have to leave her in just a few short hours. He kissed he forehead and she mumbled incoherently in her sleep and snuggled closer.

Loki chuckled lightly. He reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. Slowly the sun began to rise and fill the room with light. Loki loved the way the early morning sun set Ava's features aglow. Ava in the early morning light, resting her head on his chest, was a sight he would never tire of seeing. He gently kissed her forehead again.

Ava let out a contented sigh and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him. "Good morning."

Loki smiled back at his love. "Good morning, my sleeping beauty." He replied, kissing her lips.

Ava gave a light chuckle. "I think you think too highly of my looks sometimes…I can't be beautiful this early in the morning."

"On the contrary." Loki replied. "I find you most beautiful in the mornings. I love watching you just before you wake up, the sun illuminating your skin and putting a glow in your hair. I especially love that I am the only one to see you like this."

Ava felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. She smiled at her Loki. "I like the way you put things."

Loki placed his fingers under her chin and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and began to caress her cheek and the side of her neck with his fingers. A wicked grin then appeared on his lips. "Hmm…" He murmured as if he were lost in thought.

Ava couldn't help but to grin back. "Just what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking how we haven't made love in the morning yet." He answered, as he turned and pushed Ava back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He began passionately kissing her lips.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and fisted her hands in his hair. Loki broke the kiss and began to trail his lips along her jaw, down the side of her neck and then down the exposed portion of her chest. His long graceful fingers quickly undid the belt that held her robe together. Ava undid Loki's belt. They finished removing each other's robes and cast them aside on the floor.

Loki wreaked havoc on Ava's body, making her tremble and moan with every touch of his hands and caress of his lips. He slid his hand between her thighs and brought her to the edge with just his finger. Just as she was about to topple over, he withdrew his finger, causing her to whimper. "Why did you stop?"

Loki chuckled. He then brought his lips back to hers and plunged inside of her, causing her to gasp and moan into the kiss. Ava wrapped her legs around Loki's waist and her fingernails dug into his back. Loki kissed the side of Ava's neck and on her shoulder. "Loki!" Ava cried out as she tumbled over the cliff of pleasure and dug her fingernails even deeper into his back.

"Ava." Loki growled, spurred on by her moans and nails clawing his back. He then lightly bit her shoulder as his own pleasure increased, taking him over the edge. After finishing, Loki stayed inside Ava for a moment and held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. After a few moments, he withdrew and collapsed onto his back. He pulled Ava to him, wanting to continue to hold her.

Ava nestled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She placed a kiss on his chest. A satisfied smile came across her face. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava."

They stayed in the bed for a while longer before going and taking another bath. They washed up and ten dried before dressing for the day. Loki turned himself invisible and sneaked out to meet her in a meadow in the forest. Ava grabbed some food from the kitchen and used her magic to pack it away.

She then headed down to the stables and mounted her horse and road out to the meadow. Loki walked over and helped her down from her horse. Ava tied the horse to a tree before spreading out the food into a picnic for the two of them. They enjoyed the picnic and afterwards, lay back on the blanket, holding each other and talking. They read a couple of books and watched the clouds passing by overhead.

The sun was beginning to set when they returned to the palace, Loki turning invisible and sneaking off to Ava's chambers. Ava arrived at the stables and dismounted her horse. One of the guards approached her. "Princess Ava, the queen requests your presence in her chambers." He told her.

"Thank you." Ava replied. "You're dismissed."

The guard bowed politely before leaving. Ava put Midnight in her stall and then headed to her mother's chambers. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Her mother called from inside.

Ava opened the door and walked inside. "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

"Yes, shut the door behind you dear." Frigga replied.

Ava shut the door and then walked over to sit on the couch by her mother. "So, what is this about?"

"You've been going out on your own an awful lot here lately." Frigga said. "And Heimdall has been unable to see or hear you wherever it is you are going."

"I just want some privacy." Ava replied with a shrug.

Frigga looked at her daughter. "I know what you're up to."

Ava gulped, but kept her expression neutral. "And what do you think that it, Mother?"

"You're meeting a man." Frigga answered.

Ava did her best not to look guilty. She opened her mouth to protest, but he mother lifted her hand to silence her.

"I'm perfectly fine with you going to meet him, but your father and I would like to meet him." Frigga said. "He also needs to properly ask for our permission to court you. We will gladly give it to him."

"Even if he is not one of our warriors or of Asgardian nobility?" Ava asked.

"Even if he is a commoner, we will allow him to court you. Just as long as you are happy." Frigga answered. "When you go to see him tomorrow, invite him over for dinner…that is an order not a request."

"But he's so shy and…well I mean what's more intimidating than meeting you and the Allfather?" Ava replied.

Frigga gave her daughter a look. "You will have him here for dinner to meet the family and ask for our permission to court you properly."

"Yes, Mother." Ava answered with a sigh.

"You may go now."

Ava hugged her mother and then headed for her own chambers. She was trying to think of how to tell Loki this news and how she ould convince him to meet her parents. _Oh gods, what am I to do?_ She thought as she reached her door.


	22. Chapter 22

Ava took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into her chambers. She smiled at Loki, who was sitting in a chair reading a book. He closed the book and looked up as Ava had entered the room. He set the book aside and rose from his seat.

Ava walked over to Loki and he enveloped her in his arms. Loki kissed the top of her head. "What kept you my love?" He asked.

"My mother wanted to talk to me." Ava answered.

"I hope you two had a pleasant talk." Loki replied.

" We did." Ava said. A grin came across her face as she finally figured out how to tell Loki about what her mother said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to twist her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Now, why don't we focus on other things?"

Loki grinned. "Like what?" He asked even though he already knew.

Ava grinned as she pulled away from him and removed her dress. Loki quickly removed his own clothes and scooped Ava into his arms. He carried her over to the bed where they made love. Afterwards they lay holding each other and their legs tangled.

Loki kissed Ava's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." Ava replied. She then kissed his lips. "So...You remember how I told you my mother had wanted to speak with me earlier?"

"Yes...what about it?" Loki asked.

"Well...she wanted to talk to me about my going off on my own a lot and how she knew that I was sneaking around to meet you...well she doesn't know it's you exactly she just said a man...and now she wants you at dinner tomorrow night to meet her and Father to properly ask for their permission to court me." Ava explained.

Loki looked at his love, shocked by this news. "What did you tell her? We both know I can't come to dinner."

"She didn't give me the option to say no...and well maybe it's a good idea."

Loki gave Ava a look of confusion and disbelief. "How is it a good idea?"

Ava looked Loki in the eye as she said what she was feeling in her heart. She hoped that they were the right words and got through to him. "Loki, I love you and I can't live without you."

"I love you, too nor could I live without you either."

"But our two worlds hate each other and the truce between them is hanging by a thread...and this causes us to have to sneak around and lie to be able to be together...and while it is fun...I don't want that to be our life. I want us to be able to be together and all the nine realms to know. I want their to be a true peace between our worlds. I want to one day marry you and live out our long lives together, growing old together. I want our love to see the light and not have to hide in the shadows."

"I want all of those things as well...but how does me joining your family for dinner help make all of that possible?"

"You meet my parents and be your charming self and I know that once they get to know you they'll fall in love with you just as I have. Then we can tell them about where you're from and how we met...and after seeing how much in love we are they will want to make a lasting peace with your father." Ava explained.

"It all sounds wonderful in theory...but I don't know if it will work...there is so much hurt and bloodshed between our realms." Loki replied.

"Please Loki? It is our best chance for getting the life we want and deserve." Ava pleaded. "Or do you not want that life as much as I?"

Loki instantly felt guilty. "Of course I want it." He replied. "I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you and not have to hide."

"Then come to dinner tomorrow?"

Loki looked into Ava's green eyes which were brimming with tears and pleading with him to say yes. He then thought about her words and knew that this was their best chance at having that life. "Alright." He agreed. "I will do anything so that I can one day call you my wife."

Ava smiled at the sound of that. She was glad to hear that he wanted to marry her one day and that he was willing to do anything to make that possible. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with much enthusiasm and passion as she could contain in her body.

Loki pulled Ava as close to him as possible and kissed her back, matching her enthusiasm and passion . They ended up making love until they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Loki and Ava spent in the forest. Loki was feeling nervous about the coming dinner that evening and was reading over books on proper Asgardian etiquette. "You'll be just fine, Loki." Ava told him, kissing his cheek.

"We've got our entire future riding on this dinner." Loki replied.

Ava put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye. "Loki, my love, just be yourself and they will fall in love with you just as I have. Then once they know you, we tell them about where you are from and exactly how we met. I just know everything will work out. Just be yourself."

Loki looked into Ava's eyes. "Be myself?" He asked, and took his Jotun form. "We both know I can't do that."

Ava looked into Loki's red eyes. "You know what I mean." She then pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Loki." She said after breaking the kiss.

Loki cupped Ava's face between his hands. "And I love you, Ava." He replied, taking on his Aesir form again.

They stayed in the forest till the sunset began to paint the sky the color of fire. Ava used her magic to give Loki Asgardian clothes that looked like those of the everyday citizen and then they began to walk to the palace together, hand-in-hand. As they walked through the city, Loki couldn't help but to notice that as they walked by, the people around them were staring.

"Why are they staring?" Loki asked, looking at Ava.

"They've never seen anyone so handsome, before." Ava replied, smiling at him and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Loki just gave Ava a look, but didn't say a word. They walked the rest of the way to the palace in a companionable silence. They soon arrived at the entrance of the palace. Loki had come in here several times over the last couple of years, but he had always been invisible. Now he was coming in, for everyone to see. This fact intimidated him.

Ava gave his hand another reassuring squeeze and kissed his cheek. Though she was feeling nervous about this, herself, she knew that it had to work. She also wanted to help Loki be as comfortable as possible. In order to do that, she had to be calm herself. She also just had to have faith that this would work and that she and Loki would be able to be together in the end.

They walked into the palace, still holding hands and made their way to the dining hall. Odin, Frigga, and Thor were already waiting for them. Thor was sitting in his usual place, just looking at them. His expression was blank. Frigga was smiling kindly at them and Odin was staring Loki down.

Loki stood frozen for a moment before he collected himself and took control of himself once again. He bowed respectfully to the king and queen. "Hello your majesties." He greeted and then stood back up straight.

"Mother, Father, this is Loki." Ava introduced. "Loki, my parents King Odin and Queen Frigga and of course you remember my brother, Prince Thor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties." Loki said to the king and queen. "And it is good to see you again Prince Thor."

"You introduced your brother before your parents?" Odin asked, looking at Ava.

"When we were children." Ava answered. "It has been years since they last saw each other."

"Come, have a seat." Frigga said. "And it is wonderful to meet you, Loki."

Loki and Ava walked over and sat down at the table. A large meal was spread out before them and they began to eat in silence. Odin decided to break the silence. "So, Loki who are your parents?"

This was a question Loki and Ava had been hoping he wouldn't ask. They didn't want to lie nor did they want to tell the truth…at least not yet. Before either of them could say anything, Frigga spoke up. "Odin, it does not matter who his parents are. It is no important for us to know. We need to get to know the young man himself. Besides as long as he makes our Ava happy, that is all that matters."

Ava wanted to throw her arms around her mother and sing her praises. She had just saved them. Part of Ava couldn't help but to wonder just how much her mother knew, but she quickly banished the thought. _We've been fat too careful. She wouldn't know anything._

"You're right, dear." Odin replied. He looked back at Loki and Ava. "How did you two meet…and when exactly?"

"When we were six." Ava answered. "I was supposed to go with Thor, Sif, and the warriors three to the mountains, but Fandrall was being mean to me, so I ran off on my own. I got lost and Loki found me an helped me get to a place where Thor would later find me and bring me home." This was sticking as close to the truth as possible, without telling the entire truth.

"I see." Odin replied. "What are things you enjoy doing Loki?"

"I enjoy reading and learning anything I can." Loki answered truthfully. "I don't have many books of my own and when Ava and I met, she started bringing books with her and we would read together."

"I suppose she has taught you magic as well?" Frigga asked.

"A little." Loki answered.

Frigga smile in approval. "Well, that's great."

The group talked through the rest of the meal and even after they were finished. Loki began to feel a little more at ease as they went on talking. He even began to crack a joke every now and then and laugh with Ava's family. Of course at the end of the evening, was when he became nervous all over again. He had to formally ask Odin and Frigga's permission to court Ava with the express intention of marriage.

"Your majesties?" Loki asked.

"Yes?" Odin replied.

"It has come to my attention…that I have gone about things the wrong way and I would like to rectify my mistake." He began, choosing his words carefully. "I would like to formally ask for your blessing to court Princess Ava with the intention of marriage when we are of age?"

"You seem a decent young man." Odin replied.

"And you make our Ava smile." Frigga added. "You make her glow with happiness actually."

"We give you our blessing." Odin replied. "Just as long as you always treat our daughter with the utmost respect and your intentions are true."

Loki nodded. "I would never dream of disrespecting Ava or gaining anything other than happiness and love from her."

"Good." Odin replied.

It was now time for Loki to be "leaving." Ava walked out with him, as if to say goodnight, even though they both knew he would be returning to her chambers. "That went better than I expected." Loki said.

Ava smiled. "I told you they would love you." She replied, stretching up to kiss him.

"I just hope they still like me once they know everything."

Ava gently kissed his lips. "Everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Loki inquired.

"Because I can't believe that fate would bring us together only to tear us apart."

"I hope you're right."


	24. Chapter 24

Laufey sat on his throne, looking out on his once glorious empire that was now a frozen wasteland, all thanks to the Asgardians. He knew that his son, Loki was the key to getting the revenge he so craved, and restoring the Jotunheim to its glory. Of course, he was going to have to wait until his son was ready.

"I wonder just how close he is o being finished with his training." Laufey mused to himself. It had been three months since he and his queen had woken to find the letter in their bedroom. While Laufey hated waiting, he did agree with his son's decision. If he could survive out in the old barren landscape, Loki would be able to survive anywhere.

"You look impatient, your majesty." An unfamiliar voice said, from somewhere in the room.

Laufey looked around until he saw an old woman with grey winkled flesh, snow white hair, and yellow eyes dressed in a worn brown cloak. "Who are you?" He asked.

"No one to worry you, your majesty." The old woman replied. "Just someone with a bit of information you might find interesting."

"And what information would that be?" Laufey inquired.

"Information on what your son is doing."

"He is off training." Laufey replied. "He wants to help me bring Asgard to its knees."

"Young Loki is not training and he is far from desiring the fall of Asgard."

"Are you calling my son a liar?"

"I am only telling you what I know. He is in Asgard right now…he has fallen in love with the young Asgardian princess, Ava and she him. They desire to create a peace between your worlds so that they can be together."

"You lie!" Laufey shouted at the old woman.

"I would not lie." She replied. She then formed a ball of ice and had an image appear in it. It was of Loki in his Aesir form. He was on Asgard in the palace no less, sitting at the dinner table with the royal family. The princess was sitting next to him and they were holding hands and sharing looks of love with each other.

Laufey recognized the magic that the old woman was using and then he realized who she was. "You're the oracle."

The woman gave him a snaggle-toothed smile. "Now you know I am not lying to you." She then disappeared.

Laufey sat back on his throne, brooding. He was angry. He was angry at Odin for destroying his realm. He was angry at his son for sneaking around and lying to him. He was angry at his son for betraying him and being with the young Asgardian princess. He was angry at the princess for bewitching his son in the first place.

As Laufey sat there, a plan began to form in his mind. The plan would accomplish all of his goals. It would punish his son, give him his revenge on Odin, and help him get one step closer to getting the Casket of Ancient Winters back.

_On Asgard..._

Loki was at the palace once again, joining Ava and her family for dinner once again. They still had not told them the truth of Loki's heritage, they were waiting for the right moment. Loki was sitting beside Ava.

After dinner, Ava walked him out to say, _goodnight_. She returned to her chambers, where Loki was waiting for her. Ava smiled as she locked the door behind her and Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked into Ava's eyes smiling. She smiled in return, but it didn't quite touch her eyes.

"My love, is something wrong?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I'm just extremely tired." Ava answered.

"You've been tired the last couple of weeks. Are you becoming ill, my love?" He asked, still worried.

Ava smiled at him. "I'm sure it's nothing. Possibly too many late nights of passion with you." She replied, her tone teasing.

Loki kissed her forehead. "Well then, I shall only hold you tonight and sing softly to you as you sleep, my dear princess. I can't have you exhausting yourself for me."

Ava smiled and kissed his cheek, She then pulled away and headed over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her night dress and changed into it. Loki had already changed into his night clothes. They climbed in bed and snuggled up under the covers.

Ava quickly fell asleep, wrapped in Loki's arms. She began dreaming.

_Ava was standing at the end of a long dark hall. There was a door at the end of the hall. Ava could only tell this because there was a light behind it, shining through the crack at the bottom. Ava began walking towards the door. _

_It felt like it took her forever to reach the door. When she did, Ava took a deep breath and gripped the nob. She twisted and it turned easily. Behind the door, there was a large brightly lit white room. There was nothing decorating the white walls. Ava looked around and saw a small girl standing in the center of the room._

_The girl appeared to be around the age of three. Her hair was the color of a dark night and yet when the light hit it just right, it revealed hints of copper. She had the most beautiful green eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful._

_She looked up at Ava and smiled. She walked over to her and held up her hand. She mumbled something and a beautiful flower made of snow and ice formed in her hand, just like the one Loki had given Ava for her birthday. Ava felt like she knew this girl and that she was somehow important to her, but she couldn't quite figure out how. The girl handed Ava the flower and smiled. She then took Ava's hand. They stood there for a small eternity, holding hands and looking at each other. The girl squeezed Ava's hand and then lifted her other hand to rest on Ava's belly, still smiling._

Ava woke up from her dream and it was as if she could still feel the small girl's hand on her stomach. She looked over to see Loki sound asleep, holding her close. She then placed her hand over the place where the child's had rested. Ava spent the rest of the night pondering what this could mean and there was only one possibility...one that she wasn't sure she was quite ready for.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I would like to thank Loki's best friend for helping me through some writer's block that I had with a couple of chapters. I would also like to thank all of you lovely people for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. I love hearing from you :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

After debating with herself for a while, Ava slowly eased herself out of Loki's embrace and out of bed. She grabbed her robe and slippers and headed to the healing room. She knew the healers would all still be in bed, since there was a peace among the nine realms and most people would wait until morning if they had any ailments. Ava walked over to the soul forge.

She took in a deep breath before laying down on the medical device. She then created a copy of herself to actually operate the tool. She looked above her, watching the images floating in the air. She looked through them and finally found what she was looking for. Her eyes widened as her suspicions were confirmed.

Ava stopped the soul forge and sent her clone away. She sat up and looked around, making sure that she was alone. She let out a sigh of relief at knowing no one else was around. She placed a hand over her stomach and looked down. "I'm with child." She breathed, a mixture of emotions flooding her. She was frightened, joyful, anxious, and so many other emotions she couldn't be sure of what they were.

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Ava returned to her chambers, removing her robe and slippers and sliding back into bed and Loki's arms. Unfortunately, she couldn't go back to sleep. She laid there thinking how she would tell Loki and then how they would tell her family. And when we tell my family…we have to tell them the truth about who Loki is. Ava thought to herself. Millions of other thoughts swirled in her mind.

Hours later, Loki woke up. He smiled down at Ava and kissed her forehead. "You're awake before me…that's unusual."

Ava gave him a smile. "I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." She replied. She had been unable to think of how to tell him. She had decided that perhaps before she told him about telling her parents about who he is before she told him about the baby.

"Why couldn't you sleep, my love?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I was just thinking." Ava answered.

"About?" Loki asked.

"I think we should tell my parents."

"About me being an Jotun?" Loki inquired.

Ava nodded. "They've fallen in love with you over these last couple of months…and I know they'll understand."

"I thought we weren't in any rush to tell them." Loki countered.

"Well…things change."

Loki looked at Ava, a confused expression on his face. "Like what?"

Ava was just about to tell him about the pregnancy when there was a knock on her door. "Ava, hurry up and get dressed. We are welcoming the young Lord Vinius and his new wife Nessa for their honeymoon." Frigga called through the door.

"I'll be right out, Mother." Ava called.

"Hurry."

Loki looked at Ava. "Isn't that the elfin lord you were betrothed to for a short period of time?"

"Yes, and Nessa is the lady he was in love with." Ava replied, kissing him and then climbing out of bed for the second time. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress.

Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. "We'll have to finish this later...and I'll see you shortly."

Ava smiled and leaned back into the embrace momentarily. He kissed her once more before releasing her and disappearing. Ava quickly dressed and did her hair for the day. She pulled on her shoes and then walked out. She met her family at the entrance to the palace, where Loki was already waiting with them. Ava walked over to him and laced her fingers through his.

Vinius and Nessa soon arrived on horseback. Vinius dismounted and then helped his beloved wife down from her horse. He bowed respectfully to the royals of Asgard. "Welcome." Odin greeted.

"Thank you, for allowing us to stay here for our honeymoon." Vinius said.

"Thank you for choosing Asgard." Frigga replied.

"Well, my wife and I both wanted to thank both your majesties and Princess Ava. Without the three of you, we would not be married right now." Vinius replied.

Nessa then turned and looked at Ava. She smiled at her and Ava smiled back. Nessa then walked away from her husband and threw her arms around Ava in a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ava let go of Loki's hand and hugged the elfin woman back. "It was my pleasure."

Nessa pulled away and looked at Loki. "This must be your Loki."

Ava smiled. "Yes."

Introductions were made and then everyone went into the palace to have breakfast. They enjoyed a light conversation. Ava, however, wasn't doing much talking...or listening. She was too busy thinking of how to get Loki alone so she could tell him about the baby.

By the time they finished the meal, Ava had finally decided how to get Loki alone. She reached her hand over to his. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, my love?"

Ava couldn't stop the answering smile that spread cross her face. "I think I need to go for a walk in the garden. I think the fresh air would be good for me."

"Alright." Loki agreed, knowing that Ava was wanting to be alone with him.

They rose and left the dining hall. They walked hand-in-hand through the palace, heading for the garden. "What were you trying to tell me earlier?" Loki asked, once they were far from the dining hall.

"Not until we get to the garden...there are too many guards and maids in the halls." Ava replied.

Loki nodded. He then leaned over and kissed the top of Ava's head. "I love you."

Ava smiled. "I love you, too."

They soon arrived in the garden and walked over to one of the benches. They sat down, Loki pulling Ava close. "Now, what were you trying to tell me?" Loki asked again.

Before Ava could answer, there was an alarm sounding and the sounds of the guards running through the halls and gathering weapons filled the air. A group of guards came out to the garden. "Princess, we are to take you and your beloved to a safe location and protect you until the Allfather comes for you." One of the guards said.

Ava and Loki rose and started walking back into the palace, the guards surrounding them. Loki kept a protective arm around Ava. They walked inside the palace and had just rounded a corner, when a group of Frost Giants ambushed them. The Jotuns easily took care of the guards, moving so quickly that Loki and Ava hadn't been able to know what was going on until it had already happened.

Loki recognized each every one of the Jotuns and they recognized him as well. "Prince Loki...the traitor." One of them spoke. He then reached a hand for Ava.

Loki pulled Ava out of the way and began fighting with his people. "Leave her alone." He commanded.

The other Jotun just smiled. He and the others ganged up on their prince. Loki used his smaller size to his advantage. He used his skill and cunning to avoid their blows and make them end up hitting each other. He looked at Ava. "Run!" He told her.

Ava hesitated. "Run!" He commanded again and she finally began to run away.

Loki defeated the other Frost Giants and then went in the direction Ava had gone. He found her using her magic to take on another Jotun that had surprised her. Loki began running towards them, just as he reached them, the other Frost Giant managed to grab Ava by both of her arms and used his icy touch to burn her.

Ava screamed and Loki ran harder and faster. "Let her go!" Loki commanded.

The other giant looked at Loki and smiled menacingly. "As you wish, traitorous prince." He then tossed her aside, throwing her against the wall.

Loki saw rage and flew at the other Jotun. He began fighting, furiously. The other Jotun, managed to grab Loki's arm. He grinned at Loki as he used his burning touch to bring Loki into his Jotun form. He spoke strange words and soon Loki was completely transformed.

Loki managed to break his opponent's hold and managed to stab him with a dagger he had conjured up. The giant fell and Loki knelt down next to Ava, forgetting to even think about changing back to his Aesir form. He gently held her in his arms and lovingly stroked her cheek. "Ava, my love? Are you alright?" He asked.

Ava looked at him. "It hurts." She murmured.

"I am so sorry." Loki said, on the verge of tears. "I never wanted this to happen."

Ava was about to speak, but she passed out from the pain before she could. Loki gently kissed her forehead. He then scooped her up in his arms, remembering where the healing room was. He started to take her there, when a strong voice sounded from behind him.

"Put the princess down and surrender, monster!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Put the princess down and surrender, monster."

Loki turned slowly to see the captain of the guards and four other guards standing behind him. "I didn't…" Loki began, but the guard cut him off.

"I said to put her down, monster." The guard growled.

Loki stood frozen and then realized that he was in his Jotun form. He tried to change back to his Aesir form, but couldn't for some reason. The guards surrounded him and forcefully removed Ava from his arms. The next thing he knew, he was being bound in chains and Ava was being carried away to the healing room.

The remaining guards led Loki away, still bound in the chains. Loki kept trying to take his Aesir form again, but he just couldn't. He then thought back to the words the other giant had spoken. He must have put some kind of spell on me to keep me from taking my Aesir form. Loki thought dismally. He was led to the throne room, where Thor and Odin were waiting, along with another group of guards.

Odin and Thor both turned as the guards approached. They both looked surprised. "Loki?" Thor asked.

"We've found this Jotun. He had the princess and she was badly injured." The captain explained.

Another group of guards entered the room just then. "We captured one of the intruders and interrogated him just before he died. He confessed to us that Loki is the son of Laufey and has been gaining the princess's trust over the years so that he could get closer to getting the casket back and helping his father get revenge on you, my king."

"That is not true!" Loki protested.

"Quiet you." The guard captain growled at Loki.

"Take him to the dungeon to await his punishment." Odin commanded.

The guards obeyed and led Loki to the dungeon. He was thrown in a cell, still bound in the chains. "I didn't do what they claim!" Loki protested. "I would never hurt Ava!"

"That's Princess Ava to you, monster." The captain said. "And be quiet." He then turned on the energy shield and walked away, leaving Loki completely alone.

Loki laid on the floor of his cell and felt an overwhelming sadness take over him. He knew that no one would believe him and that they were likely to turn Ava against him when she woke up. He knew there was no hope for him and that he was likely never to see his Ava again. He felt the tears stinging his eyes at the hopelessness of the situation.

_Back in the throne room..._

Odin and Thor stood with the guards, discussing the business of what to do with Loki. "He has deceived us all." Thor said, angrier than any of the others. Of course that was because he had helped to protect Ava and Loki's secret for so long. "He tricked us all into thinking he was one of us and that he loved Ava. He made us like him. All the while he was really trying to get to the casket."

"It is a truly terrible crime." Odin agreed. He knew that they had been betrayed and he knew that Loki had to be acting under the orders of his own father. It appeared a war would be unavoidable with the Jotunheim. "We've been betrayed and because of this betrayal, several warriors, good men, have died today...Loki must pay for his crimes."

"And how do you propose we do that your majesty?" One of the guards inquired.

Odin debated internally with himself for a moment. One of the healers had come and given him the news that Ava would recover just fine, but it would take her a few days. "We will execute him at sundown." He declared.

Little did they know, Vinius and Nessa were standing off to the side listening to them. They knew the truth about Loki and Ava, since Ava had told Vinius two years ago and then he had told Nessa. "We have to stop them." Nessa whispered to Vinius.

"Ava is the only one who could possibly hope to convince the Allfather to stop this." Vinius replied.

"Perhaps my healing abilities can help her so that she'll be able to stop this." Nessa suggested.

Vinius nodded. "Let us go."


	27. Chapter 27

Vinius and Nessa arrived at the healing room. The room was filled with injured warriors and dead warriors, covered in blankets until they could be prepared for their funerals. They found Ava lying on one of the tables, completely unconscious. Her mother, Queen Frigga, was by her side of course.

Frigga looked up at them and smiled gently. "I am sorry that your visit here has gotten off to such a rough start." She said.

"Please think nothing of it." Vinius replied. "How is the princess?"

"Resting." Frigga answered. "She will recover, but it will take a while."

"You look tired, my queen." Nessa said. "We can stay with the princess for a while so that you can rest. If she wakes up one of us will come and get you."

"I wouldn't want to do that to you. You two are here to enjoy your honeymoon." Frigga countered.

"Please, it would be our honor to help." Vinius replied.

Frigga hesitated, but then nodded. "I am glad that my daughter has good friends like you." She said.

Vinius and Nessa bowed to Frigga as she left. They then walked over to stand beside Ava. Nessa began looking at Ava's burns, which were wrapped in bandages and covered in salve. She peeled back the bandages and saw that the burns were almost to the bone in some places.

"Do you think you'll be able to heal her before sundown?" Vinius asked his wife.

"I believe so...it won't be easy, but I'm pretty sure I can." Nessa then placed her hands over the burn on Ava's right arm. She closed her eyes and found the healing power within her. She imagined it as a golden glow, traveling from her core, through her arms, and out her palms. The healing energy began to flow out of her and into Ava.

Slowly, the layers of skin, nerves, and tissue of Ava's arm began to heal and regrow. It took several hours for the process to be complete and that was only the one arm. "Why did that take so long?" Vinius asked, knowing that it usually didn't take that long.

Nessa shrugged. "I'm not sure...but I don't have it in me to heal her other arm today."

"Nor do we have the time." Vinius added. "Sundown is in twenty minutes."

They then started trying to wake Ava up. After five minutes, Ava was opening her eyes and groaning. "What's going on? Vinius? Nessa? Where's Loki?"

"To make a long story short, the attack by the Jotuns earlier, was set up to make Loki look like he was behind the entire thing." Vinius said. "And now your father has taken Loki prisoner and is planning on executing him at sundown...which is in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Ava asked, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry to just blurt it out like that, but it was the fastest way." Vinius replied.

Ava felt her heart sinking. If she lost Loki...she had no idea what she would do without him. She then thought about the baby growing inside of her womb, conceived out of the love she and Loki shared. A determination filled her and fueled her. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "We have to get going."

Vinius and Nessa then helped her off of the bed. They began to leave the healing room and heading for the throne room, where it was likely the entire court would be gathering for the coming execution. Ava stumbled as she made her way through the halls, but she wouldn't give up. She had to make it. She had to stop the execution.

With the aid of Vinius and Nessa, Ava arrived at the throne room just as Odin was beginning to give the order to his captain to end Loki's life. Loki was forced down on his knees and the captain drew his sword. Spurred on by love, desperation, and determination, Ava ran to them, crying out, "No!"

_Loki..._

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been in the cell. It could have been, minutes, seconds, hours, or days. He couldn't be sure for every second felt like an eternity. "Get up." The captain of the guard ordered, turning off the energy shield and stepping into the cell.

He and a group of other guards, forced Loki to his feet and practically dragged him out of the cell. They took him back to the throne room, which was illuminate by the fading light of the sun and filled with the entire court of lords and ladies as well as the royal family, minus Ava.

He was brought before Odin, who was sitting on his throne. Thor and Frigga were on either side of him. "Loki Laufeyson, you have been found guilty of deceiving the royal family of Asgard, conspiring to bring about war and the fall of Asgard, causing the death of many a great warrior, and harming the princess. For these crimes you are to be executed this day.

Loki was too shocked to say anything. The guards surrounding him forced him down to his knees. The captain pulled out his sword. "No!" Loki heard the familiar voice scream from behind him. Because of the chains, he couldn't turn to confirm what he heard.

Of course, he didn't need to as he soon felt Ava's arms wrapping around him and her body lying over his, throwing herself in the way of the sword. Loki felt his heart soar as Ava held him.

"Ava!" Odin ordered. "Get out of the way."

Ava lifted her hand and used her magic to send the guards flying far from them. She then looked up at her father. "You can't kill him!" She shouted.

"Ava, sister, look at him. He is a monster." Thor told his sister, stepping towards her as if he were going to be moving her and holding her back.

"No. Loki is no monster." Ava replied, the tears stinging her eyes, as she still held onto Loki, kneeling beside him.

"He has deceived us and made us believe he is something he is not in order to get closer to the casket." Odin replied.

Ava shook her head. "He has never deceived me. I have known all along of Loki's origins. We were waiting for the right time to tell you. We thought that once you got to know him, you would be able to accept him...accept us and maybe through our love, a true and lasting peace could be built between our realms."

"Ava..." Odin began.

"I love Loki, Father." Ava replied. "I will not let you kill him especially for something he did not do."

Loki looked at Ava. "My love..." He said, tears glistening in his eyes.

Ava turned her attention to him and smiled gently at him. Her hand cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"That is enough of this!" Odin commanded. "We have been betrayed and..."

"No!" Ava shouted back at her father. "I will not allow you to kill the man I love and father of the child I carry in my womb."


	28. Chapter 28

"No! I will not allow you to kill the man I love and the father of the child I carry in my womb."

The entire court gasped at Ava's announcement. Then they began to murmur amongst themselves. An angry expression came across Thor's face. Odin's face was a mixture of fury, shock, and something else Ava couldn't quite identify. Frigga was standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Ava could tell by looking in her mother's eyes that her hand over her mouth was to hide the smile.

"Everyone, but my family out now!" Odin commanded.

Everyone cleared out, leaving only Odin, Frigga, Thor, Ava, Loki, and a handful of guards. Loki looked at Ava as everyone was clearing out. "Is this...what you were trying to tell me before everything happened?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

Before Loki could reply, the room had cleared out and Odin was calling their attention. "Ava, you mean to tell me that you have gone to bed with this monster and are now carrying his child?" Odin asked, working to keep his fury under control.

"I have made love with this man and as a result, I am now carrying his child." Ava corrected.

Odin was about to say something, but Thor was livid. His face was glowing red with his anger. He marched down from his place at his father's side and pulled Ava and Loki apart. He then grabbed Loki by the front of his tunic and hefted him up. "You swore to me you wouldn't disrespect my sister."

"I never disrespected Ava." Loki replied.

"You took her to bed without marrying her." Thor growled.

"Thor! Stop it!" Ava shouted, puttung her hand on her brother's arm.

"Not now, Ava." Thor replied. "I have to teach him a lesson in respecting women."

"Thor, did it ever occur to you that I was the one who seduced Loki?" Ava asked her brother.

Thor looked at Ava, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You...no...just no."

"Thor, put him down." Frigga commanded, her tone one of motherly authority.

Thor looked back at his mother before setting Loki down on his feet. Ava walked back over to Loki's side. She looked up at her father. "I think it's time to let him out of these chains." She said.

"Not just yet." Odin countered. "Just because you carry his child, doesn't mean that he is not guilty of conspiracy and betrayal."

Ava was about ready to say something, when her mother spoke up. "Odin, that is enough of this." She then produced a key and handed it to Ava to unlock Loki's restraints. "This must be why they have been sneaking around and keeping secrets from us."

Ava unlocked Loki's chains and helped him remove them. Loki rubbed his wrists for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ava and hugging her tightly. Ava hugged him back just as tightly. They broke their embrace after a few moments and then turned back to Ava's family. Ava reached over and laced her fingers through Loki's.

"Now, I think we need to give them a chance to explain everything." Frigga said. She then gave Loki and Ava a look, prompting them to begin.

"The story, I told you about how we met was true." Ava began. "I just left out the fact that when I had gotten lost, I had ended up falling through a portal and landing in the Jotunheim. Loki found me and built a fire to warm me. He saved my life...and that day became my best friend. I would go to the Jotunheim after that to play with him and eventually I talked him into coming here, too. Over the years, I fell in love with Loki."

"And I fell in love with Ava." Loki added. "I swear, all I have ever wanted was to be with Ava. I never wanted the attack to happen. I only ever hoped that we would be able to have peace between our worlds so that Ava and I could be together."

"And why didn't you tell us this before?" Odin asked. "Why make us believe you were of Asgard?"

"We never said Loki was from Asgard." Ava replied. "All I said was he was not one of our warriors or of Asgardian nobility. You just assumed that meant he was a regular citizen of Asgard."

"Then why did you omit the details of the truth?" Odin asked. "Why didn't you say everything from the beginning?"

"Because I thought that once you got to know Loki, that when we told you the truth you wouldn't object." Ava answered.

"We were planning on telling you soon." Loki added.

"And what about you defiling my sister?" Thor asked.

Ava glared at her brother. "Enough, Thor. I went to bed with Loki willingly and I now carry his child. Just accept it and move on."

Thor let out a grunt and glared at Ava and Loki, but remained silent after that.

Frigga looked at her husband. "I believe them." She said.

"And why is that?" Odin asked his wife.

"Because, over these last couple of months, I have seen the way they look at each other. They truly do love each other. Besides, I trust our daughter's judgement." Frigga answered. "If she feels strongly enough to throw herself between him and a blade, then obviously he can't be a monster."

Ava smiled at her mother, glad to have at least one member of her family on their side. She looked at her father and could see that his temper was cooling. Frigga then gave him one last little push. "Besides, we should give him the benefit of the doubt for our grandchild."

Odin sighed in defeat. "Alright." He finally said. "We will seek peace with the Jotunheim for your sake and for the sake of the unborn child." He then looked at Loki. "I do have one question to ask you."

"What is it your majesty?" Loki asked.

"If your father is not willing to make peace with us, what are you willing to do? Are you willing to give your loyalty to Asgard? Are you willing to turn against your own father?" Odin asked.

Loki looked at Ava and all he could think about was their love and the child she carried. He then thought about how his father was apparently willing to let him die. "I will gladly give Asgard my loyalty."

"Good." Odin said. "Now, everyone go and rest. We will discuss how we will work on that peace later. We will also discuss more about your relationship, since you're expecting a child."

"Yes, Father." Ava replied.

She and Loki then turned and headed out one of the back ways to Ava's chambers. Thor left with them. Ava noticed that the angry look had not left her brother's face and that he was still quiet. "Brother..." She began, stopping her walk. Loki came to a stop next to her.

Thor stopped just ahead of them. He turned and looked at them, his expression a mixture of anger and hurt. "Ava, how could you have lied to me? I helped you keep your secrets from Mother and Father, but you couldn't trust me with the truth?"

"Thor...I..." Ava began.

"That's the last time I help you with anything." Thor said, before storming off to his room.

Ava felt the tears stinging her eyes. She had never meant for things to happen this way. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you, my love." He whispered to her.

Ava buried her face in his chest and hugged herself tighter to him. "It's not your fault." She replied, blinking back the tears.

Loki kissed the top of her head again. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her chambers. He set her down and then grabbed one of her night dresses for her. Once she had changed into it, they climbed in bed and snuggled up together.

"So, we're going to have a baby." Loki said, hoping that he could help bring a smile to his Ava's face.

Ava gave him a smile and placed a hand over her belly. "Yes. We didn't really get to just talk about it...are...are you happy about having a baby with me?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Of course." Loki answered, placing his hand over hers. "I am honored that you are having my child."

Ava smiled and stretched up to kiss him. "I love you."

Loki kissed her back. "I love you." He then leaned down and kissed her belly. "And I love you."

Ava soon fell asleep, snuggled up with Loki. Once Loki was sure that Ava was asleep, he went to find Thor and talk to him. He wanted to try and help make things right between Ava and her brother. He hated that he was causing problems between Ava and her family.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter and last chapter, but Loki's best friend helped me out, so a big thank you to Loki's best friend. I couldn't have gotten through this chapter without you :)**

Loki walked through the halls of the palace until he made it to the door to Thor's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Thor called from the other side.

Loki opened the door and walked in the room. He found Thor sitting by the fireplace. "Hello." Loki greeted, unsure of how else to begin.

Thor looked up at him, his expression one of anger. "It is unwise for you to be here now, Loki." He warned.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Loki replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"About what?" Thor asked.

"About Ava." Loki answered. "And what you said earlier."

"You two lied to me and kept me in the dark, even though I helped you."

"It was a delicate situation." Loki countered. "Look at it from Ava's perspective. She was seeing me, an Jotun and not just any Jotun, the son of Laufey. You've all grown up with the stories about us being cruel, evil, heartless monsters that parents tell their children about at night. Ava saw that I was different, but how was just one little girl supposed to convince an entire kingdom that I was not a monster? Even as we grew up, those prejudices still exist. Why else would the guards have assumed me the one that had hurt Ava?"

"I am her brother. She should have come to me and told me from the beginning. I would have understood."

"We will never know that for sure." Loki replied. "Besides, I'm the one who told her to keep me a secret. I was the one who was scared. She kept telling me that she could make everyone understand, but I wasn't convinced that that was possible. She is hurting, Thor. She is your sister and she loves you very much. She needs to know that you still love her."

"She hurt me." Thor countered.

Loki sighed. "I know and as I stated earlier, that's my fault. And I know that because of all of this you probably really hate me and I can live with that. What I can't live with is seeing Ava hurting and right now…everything is uncertain. Our two worlds could end up going to war and she's pregnant with my child. I know she won't admit it, but she's scared and hurting and she needs her big brother. Please don't punish her because of me?"

Thor looked at Loki, really looked at him. He could see that Loki was being completely sincere. "You really do love my sister, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Loki replied.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Thor said with a sigh.

Loki nodded and then turned to head out. Thor cleared his throat, stopping Loki. "Thank you…for caring about Ava so much…she could have picked worse."

"Thank you…I think." Loki replied and then left Thor's room and headed back to Ava's chambers. He climbed back into bed with his still sleeping love and pulled her close before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_Ava lay back on a cold stone floor surrounded by darkness. Chains bound her wrists and anckles, allowing her some movement, but not much. Her stomach had swollen with the life of the child she carried. Ava felt an overwhelming sense of fear and loneliness._

_It was then that she felt the pain of childbirth come over her. Ava cried out, but it there was no one to hear her cries. Or so she thought. As she felt the need to push, Ava began to push. She heard the voice of her father coming from somewhere in the darkness._

"_You and this monster child shall spend your days here, rotting where you belong." Odin said._

"_Father please?" Ava begged, crying from the pain of labor as well as the pain his words brought to her._

"_Don't call me Father! You are nothing to me!"_

"_I can't believe that the sweet little girl I held could turn into a little whore." Frigga's voice said next._

"_You lied to me, Ava. You deserve this fate." Thor's voice came next._

"_Loki?" Ava cried, though part of her knew that his fate was similar to hers, forced to rot in a cell alone, never to see each other again. She pushed through her labor until finally she held a baby in her arms. The child was a boy, the left side of his body looked like an Asgardian, while the right half was an Jotun form._

_The child cried and looked up at Ava, with the intelligence of an adult, showing in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? I hate you." The child then turned to dust in her arms and was gone._

_Ava cried. She was alone. Her family had abandoned her, Loki was kept from her, and her child would rather die than be alive with her. Ava curled up and cried, feeling completely empty. "No...no...I'm all alone..."_

"Ava, darling, my love wake up. Everything is alright."

Ava opened her eyes to find that she was in her room, laying in bed, Loki holding her. He was still in his Jotun form, as he had been since the other giant had attacked.

Loki gave her a gentle smile and lifted his hand and began to wipe away tears that Ava didn't even know she had shed. "It was only a dream, my love."

Ava didn't speak. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Loki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, darling, everything is alright. You're not alone."

"It was the most awful dream, Loki." Ava cried.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Loki asked.

"I was locked up...and my family...they had all turned against me and you were locked up somewhere else...I...I gave birth to our baby...it was a boy and he said he hated me and then he turned to dust and I was all alone." Ava explained.

Loki gave Ava another kiss. "That's not going to happen. Everything is going to be just fine, my darling."

"It...it was just awful."

Loki pulled back and placed his fingers under Ava's chin. He coaxed her face up to look at him. "I promise you, as long as there is still breath in me, you will never be alone...and I'm sure our child will not hate you. He or she will love you. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Ava smiled at Loki. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Loki smiled before pulling Ava's lips to his for a gentle kiss. "I am here for you, always, my love."

Ava snuggled closer to him. They lingered in each other's embrace for a few moments before climbing out of bed and getting dressed for the day. As Ava dressed, she couldn't help but to look in the mirror and picture her stomach growing large with the child she carried.

Loki stood on the other side of the room watching Ava. Though he wasn't reading her mind, he somehow knew what she was doing. That may have been because he was doing the same thing and thinking that she would look quite lovely when her belly swelled with the life of their child.

Ava noticed Loki watching her and her cheeks flushed slightly, making him smile. She finished getting ready, avoiding picturing herself further along in her pregnancy. Once she was dressed, Loki walked over to Ava and pulled her close.

"How is your arm feeling, by the way?" Loki asked, lifting up Ava's still burned arm.

"Alright." Ava answered.

"I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did." Loki said. "If I'd have just let you tell everyone the truth from the beginning..."

"We don't know if anything would have happened any differently." Ava replied, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. "There is just so much hate between our worlds."

They took a few moments longer before they finally left Ava's chambers and began to make their way to the dining hall. They walked hand-in-hand through the halls, which were lined with guards. All of the guards were watching them and Loki could almost hear the things they were thinking, could almost hear the horrible things they would be whispering to each other.

Ava gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze as they walked into the dining hall. Thor was already seated at the table. He looked up as they entered and then rose from his seat. He walked over to them and wrapped his arms around his little sister, pulling her in for a bear hug. "I am sorry for the things I said to you last night. I was just in shock and angry. Can you forgive me?"

Ava smiled and hugged her brother back. Tears of happiness spilled over her cheeks. "Of course I forgive you, Brother."

Loki smiled as he watched them. He was glad that things were right between Ava and Thor again.

A few moments later, Odin and Frigga were entering the room. Everyone sat down at the table, eating their breakfast in silence. After a few moments, Odin broke that silence. "We must discuss how we plan to go about bringing peace with the Jotunheim."


	31. Chapter 31

"Is this the best plan?" Ava asked Loki as they stood in her chambers.

"It's the only one we have." Loki replied.

"I don't like it." Ava said.

Loki cupped Ava's face in both his hands. "I have to go and talk to my father. I have to find out if peace is possible, besides I won't be alone. Your brother is going with me."

"I know...that's part of what has me worried. I love my brother, but he far more warrior than diplomat."

"He knows that we have a lot riding on this." Loki replied. "Besides, it will be good to have him if nothing can convince my father of peace."

"I still wish you wouldn't go."

"I have to." Loki replied. "For us, for our unborn child...and to try and get whatever spell was put on me reversed so I can take on my Aesir form again."

"You know that doesn't matter to me." Ava replied.

"I know, but I see the way people look at me when they see me like this...besides, I like the warmth of my Aesir form."

"Just promise me you'll come back to me?"

"I swear on my life I will return to you." Loki replied, pulling Ava's lips to his, sealing the promise with a kiss.

They then walked out and headed to the throne room. Thor, Odin, and Frigga were there, waiting for them. Ava hugged her brother. "Be safe...and don't do anything stupid and make things worse."

Thor chuckled in his sister's ear. "I love you, too, Sis."

"I mean it, Thor. Don't go looking for a fight. You're going to make peace." Ava replied.

"I know. I know you have a lot riding on this." Thor replied. "Now, you take care of yourself and don't worry too much. That can't be good for the baby."

"Okay...thank you." Ava replied before she gave her brother one last squeeze before letting go. She then turned and gave Loki one last kiss before he and Thor left.

Frigga walked up beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "They will be fine." She assured her daughter. "Now, come to the healing room. We need to check your arm and check up on that baby."

Ava nodded and allowed her mother to lead her from the throne room and to the healing room. Nessa was there, smiling sweetly at them. "How are you feeling, Princess?" Nessa asked.

"Fine...and I don't think that I thanked you and Vinius yesterday for what you did for me...so thank you." Ava replied.

"It was my pleasure. Now, why don't I check on your other arm and then we can check on the baby." Nessa replied.

Ava nodded and then allowed Nessa to heal her other arm and check on how her pregnancy was going. Thankfully, everything was fine.

_Loki and Thor..._

Loki and Thor were arrived at the gate. Heimdall sent them to the Jotunheim with the warning that if their return threatened the safety of Asgard that the bi-frost would remain closed to them and they would be left to the Jotunheim.

They were soon in the cold wasteland that was Loki's home world. Although, Loki had lived there his entire life, it didn't feel like home. After spending so much time on Asgard with Ava, he couldn't think of the Jotunheim as his home any longer. He truly felt that Asgard was his home...of course that's only because of Ava. She was his home.

"Where should we go?" Thor asked.

"This way." Loki answered, leading the way towards the palace and throne room, where he knew his father would be.

"My traitorous son returns." Laufey said as they entered the throne room. "And brings me a present, the son of Odin."

"Father, we have come to try and make peace between Asgard and the Jotunheim." Loki explained.

"Why? So, you can be with your precious little princess?" Laufey spat at his son.

"I will be with Ava whether there is peace between our worlds or not." Loki said.

"Then why are you here? Oh wait, it must be because you would like to have your Aesir form back. You want to fit in amongst the Asgardians, though you never will. They will never accept you."

"You've never accepted me." Loki replied. "Asgard is the only place where I have found anyone to accept me."

"My people will embrace Loki with time." Thor added. "And we would gladly welcome peace between our worlds."

"Peace is impossible." Laufey replied.

Loki looked at his father. "I came here to try and make peace because you are my father, but I should have guessed that I should have known better. You were willing to let Odin execute me...and I'm sure you would have played the part of the grief stricken father quite well and used it to advance your own agenda and declare war on Asgard. That is fine. Do not make peace with Asgard and you will never see me, nor will you see your grandchild."

"Grandchild?" Laufey asked, surprised by this news.

"Ava carries my child." Loki replied. "But as long as you want war with Asgard, you will never see him or her." Loki knew that this was a long shot. He knew his father wasn't sentimental, but he hoped that somewhere, he did have a heart and did care about his family.

"So...you are going to have a child with the Asgardian princess?"

"Her name is Ava." Loki replied.

"I see." Laufey said, a look of contemplation coming across his face. "Alright, I will make peace with Asgard."

Loki was completely shocked. He couldn't believe that his father was willing to make peace. "Really?"

"Yes." Laufey answered.

Loki and Thor stayed a few moments and talked things over with Laufey. Laufey returned Laufey the ability to return to his Aesir form. Soon Thor and Loki were returning to Asgard, leaving Laufey alone with his thoughts.

Laufey smiled an evil, cruel smile. "This peace...this relationship between my son and the princess...my grandchild...they are all the key to what I want. I will have the casket back and I will see Asgard fall and burn."


	32. Chapter 32

Thor and Loki arrived back at the palace and headed straight for the throne room, where Odin was awaiting them. "How did it go?" Odin inquired.

"King Laufey has said that he wishes to make peace with us, Father." Thor answered.

"But I do not trust him." Loki added.

Odin and Thor both looked at Loki in surprise. "Why do you think this?" Thor asked.

"He agreed too easily...the fact that he agreed after me using sentiment is even more concerning to me." Loki explained. "My father is not one for sentiment. He cares about nothing, but power."

"Then why did you even try it?" Thor asked.

"As a test." Loki answered.

"Do you believe your father will try to use this to his advantage?" Odin asked.

Loki nodded. "I know he will."

Odin nodded. "Then we shall be prepared and watching for his move."

The three men spoke a while longer, making sure they had a strategy for anything Laufey might try to pull. After finishing up the plans, Loki headed out of the throne room and through the halls until he arrived at Ava's chambers. He entered just as she was stepping out of her private bathing chambers.

She looked up at him and smiled. She then ran to him and threw her arms around him. "You're back."

Loki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I told you I would return to you."

Ava pulled back to smile up at him. "I'm glad you're safe." It was then that she noticed he had returned to his Aesir form. "Since you are in your Aesir form...does that mean things went well?" She asked.

"They went as I had expected them." Loki answered.

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My father says that he wishes to make peace...but I do not trust his intentions are sincere."

"That is terrible...I hope that he can make peace for..." Ava said, but was interrupted when Loki put a finger to her lips.

"Enough about my father." Loki said. "I do not wish to speak of him any longer this night."

"Then what do you wish to speak of?" Ava asked, pulling his finger from her lips, but holding onto his hand.

Loki smiled. "I want to talk about us...our future together...the future of our little family."

"And what about us and our future?" Ava asked, almost afraid that this was not good news.

Loki saw the worry in her eyes and hated that he could see it at all. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you my darling." He began. "And I am yours...always."

Ava smiled, loving the sound of his words. "I love you, too...and I am also always yours."

Loki returned her smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that...because I want to make it official."

Ava furrowed her brow once again. "What do you mean?"

Loki grinned and released his hold on Ava's waist. He knelt down in front of her, on one knee. Taking her hands in his and looking deep into her eyes, he spoke, "Ava, you have been my one true and best friend since we were children...and I have loved you for it. You have given me so much...your friendship, your love, your kindness, your tears, your time, your sympathy, and now your giving me the gift of a precious child. I know that I can never come up with enough to repay you, but if you will have me, I will spend the rest of my life giving you my everything if you will marry me?"

Ava felt the tears of joy spilling over her cheeks and the smile spreading wide across her face. "Of course, I'll marry you, Loki." Ava answered.

Loki rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ava. He lifted her up and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, smiling into the kiss. She pulled back after a few moments, just to look into his emerald eyes. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." He replied.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She said, smiling.

Loki grinned. He enjoyed the way that sounded. "And I can't wait to be your husband."

Ava's smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. She then crushed her lips to his, hoping that her kiss told him how much she loved and adored him and how happy she was that they were engaged. She broke the kiss after a few moments and her grin turned mischievous. "What do you say we have our own private celebration before we tell everyone?"

Loki returned her mischievous grin. "I say that I like the way you think." He then carried her over to the bed, where they made love well into the night.

Afterwards, they lay awake, wrapped in each other's arms and tangled in the sheets. Ava lay with her head resting on Loki's bare chest and using her finger to trace patterns over his lean muscle. She placed a kiss on his pectoral. "I love you, so much Loki."

Loki lifted a hand to hold Ava's hand that was tracing patterns over his skin. He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed each of them. "I love you far more than I ever thought I could love anyone, Ava." He replied and then kissed her forehead.

Ava gave a contented sigh before snuggling closer and falling asleep, secure in Loki's embrace. Loki lay awake, a while longer, watching Ava sleep. He loved the way she looked as she slept, so peaceful and serene...happy and content in his arms. He wouldn't trade these moments with her for anything...and he was glad that they would have a many more of these moments ahead of them.

As he lay there watching his beloved sleep, Loki's mind couldn't help but to wander to the child she carried. He hoped that the child would get nothing from him and be as perfect as Ava. He also hoped that he could be the father the child deserved and not the father he, himself, had had.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story :) I love hearing from you please read and review :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I would like to thank Loki's best friend for helping me through some writer's block with this chapter. You are amazing my friend ;) I hope you all enjoy.**

Loki woke the next day and was surprised when he didn't find Ava in his arms. He looked around the room and found her standing in front of her mirror. She had pulled on one of her night dresses and was holding a pillow under her dress, seeing how she would look when she was farther along in her pregnancy. Loki couldn't help but to grin as he watched her.

After a few moments, Ava removed the pillow and tossed it aside. Loki watched as she smiled and placed her hands lovingly over her belly. She looked down and began to speak. "Hello my little one. Mommy loves you so much and I know your daddy does as well. I can't wait to meet you and get to know you. I hope you're as sweet and wonderful and loving as your daddy."

Loki smiled as he heard Ava speaking to their unborn child. It touched him to see how happy she was to be carrying his child. Ava then turned around and saw Loki lying there, his eyes open and the smile on his face. A blush crept over her cheeks. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Long enough." He answered, opening his arms and gesturing for her to come to him.

Ava walked back over to the bed and climbed in. She snuggled up to Loki and kissed his cheek. "So…what all did you see and hear?"

Loki grinned as he kissed her forehead. "I saw how beautiful you are going to look in a few months, as our child grows in your womb and I got to hear how happy you are to be carrying my child."

Ava smiled. "I am very happy to be having your child, Loki."

Loki smiled back at his Ava and hugged her close. He then pulled her lips to his for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Ava's eyes. He could see that there was something she wanted to talk about, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. "What's the matter, darling?" Loki asked.

"Nothing's the matter." Ava answered. "I was…just thinking…you know how you asked me to marry you last night?"

Loki felt his heart sink. "Do you wish to change your mind?" He asked.

"No, nothing like that." Ava assured him. "I was actually wondering how soon you would want to get married?"

"What do you mean, my love?"

"I was wondering…if you would want to get married before the baby is born?" Ava asked, her voice timid and unsure.

Loki smiled at her. "If it were possible, I would love to marry you this instant."

Ava smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Loki kissed Ava once again. "Of course, we are jumping ahead of ourselves a bit…I mean we still haven't told your family that we are engaged."

"True." Ava agreed. "Breakfast could be the perfect time to announce it."

A few moments later, the young couple was sliding out of bed and dressing for the day. Once they were ready, they headed out to join Ava's family in the dining hall. Vinius and Nessa were joining the group as well. Everyone sat down and began to eat the meal that was set before them. They enjoyed the meal in a comfortable silence before Ava finally spoke up.

"Loki and I have an announcement." She declared.

"What is it?" Frigga asked.

"Last night, when I returned," Loki began, "I asked Ava to marry me."

"And I said yes." Ava continued.

Frigga smiled. "Well, it's about time." She teased.

Ava was about to ask her mother how quickly she thought they could plan the wedding, when her father spoke up. "How quickly can you plan the wedding, my dear?" Odin asked his wife. "I think that it would be best if they were married before the baby is born."

"And we would like to be married as soon as possible." Loki added, taking Ava's hand in his.

Frigga thought about it for a moment. "I could pull a wedding together as soon as two weeks from today…if that is not too soon?" She asked looking at Loki and Ava.

"It's not soon enough." They answered together.

Frigga smiled, glad that her daughter had someone she loved. She also had to admit that she loved the idea of having a grandchild…even if marriage hadn't of come first. Shortly after breakfast, Frigga whisked her daughter away to work on wedding plans. Nessa wanted to help, so she joined them. Vinius invited Loki to join him for a ride. Thor was going to join Sif and the Warriors three for some sparring.

"So, what happened after we were all forced to leave the other day?" Fandrall inquired of Thor while they sparred.

"Loki was innocent of the charges that were brought against him." Thor answered.

"And?" Fandrall asked, wanting to hear the rest. "I mean your sister did announce in front of the entire court that she was pregnant with his child."

"Is she really pregnant?" Sif asked.

"Yes, she is." Thor answered. "After everyone left…Ava argued Loki's innocence and Mother took up for them. Loki basically declared his allegiance to Asgard."

"What about the Jotunheim? What will be happening with them?" Volstagg inquired. "Are we going to war?"

"As of right now we are working on building peace with them…but watching and waiting for them to betray us." Thor answered. "Loki said he doesn't trust his father."

"I see." Fandrall replied.

"And Ava and Loki will be getting married in a couple of weeks." Thor added. "She and Mother are working on wedding plans right now."

"Wait a second…just the other day, Loki was going to be executed and now he is marrying your sister?" Fandrall asked. "I…I just want to get this straight."

"I trust my sister's judgement." Thor replied. "So do Mother and Father."

"But he is an Jotun…Laufey's son." Fandrall replied.

"Ava was willing to throw herself between Loki and a blade to protect him. If he is worthy of my sister's love and trust then he is worthy of all of Asgard's trust as well." Thor replied. "And anyone who thinks differently will have me to answer to."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I want to thank Loki's best friend for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have gotten started without you :) I hope everyone reads and reviews. I love hearing from you guys and please enjoy :)**

Loki and Vinius rode through the forest just beyond the palace. "I owe you a big thank you, Vinius." Loki said, when they came to a stop in a clearing.

Vinius looked over at Loki. "And why is that?"

"Ava told me about what you and Nessa did…healing her and helping her come and stop the execution." Loki answered.

"It was the least we could do." Vinius replied. "If Ava hadn't of talked with Nessa and myself…I would likely still be engaged to Ava, trying to be the proper thing instead of following my heart. The least I could do was to make sure she was with her love."

Loki nodded. "From the bottom of my heart thank you."

Vinius waved him off. "It was the least I could do. Think nothing of it."

"You helped to save my life…and more importantly, you two healed Ava. I can't thank you enough." Loki replied.

Vinius just nodded, unsure of what to say. He had wanted to repay Ava and to help her be with the one she loved as she had helped him be with the one he loved.

"How long will you and Nessa be staying on Asgard?" Loki asked changing the subject.

"For another month." Vinius answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was wondering if you would stand up at my side when Ava and I take our vows?" Loki asked.

Vinius looked over at his new friend. "It would be my honor." He answered.

Loki smiled. "The honor is mine."

The two young men then continued on their ride. They talked and laughed. Vinius seemed to be the only person, other than Ava, who made Loki feel like he was accepted. It meant quite a bit to Loki to have another friend. To have someone else he could count on his side.

_Ava…_

Ava sat in the garden with her mother and Nessa. They were discussing the flowers that should be used for the wedding, as well as the food for the feast, and the next day they would be picking out the fabric and style of Ava's wedding dress. "Alright, we have most of the decorations decided as well as the food. Now, who will be in your wedding party?" Frigga asked her daughter.

Ava smiled and then looked over at Nessa. "Nessa…how long will you be here?"

"For another month." Nessa answered. "Why?"

"Because I would love it if you would stand up by me when Loki and I marry."

Nessa grinned and threw her arms around Ava. "Oh, I would be honored."

Ava hugged Nessa back. "No the honor is mine. I mean without your help Loki wouldn't…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about what could have happened without their help.

Nessa pulled back and saw the unshed tears glistening in Ava's eyes. "It was nothing. Besides, you helped Vinius and I come together. It was only fair to return the favor."

Ava smiled at her friend. "Well, it meant the worlds to me."

_Odin…_

Odin sat in his private chambers. He was thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. "My daughter is in love with the Jotun prince and carries his child." Odin spoke to himself. "And in two weeks they are to be married."

He then thought about the news Loki had given him after his visit with his father. "Laufey says he wants to make peace…but Loki does not believe him." Odin then began to think of what his best option for testing Laufey would be. It was then that it came to him. "Certainly, he would want to attend his own son's wedding." Odin muttered to himself. He then began to formulate his plan.

By the end of his daughter's wedding, the Jotunheim and Asgard would either be at peace or they would be at war.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me with my writer's block on this chapter. You're amazing :) I also want to thank every one of you who has read and reviewed this story. I love hearing from you guys and I love that you're enjoying this story so much :)**

Thor and his friends were taking a break from their sparring, when Thor heard his father's voice. "Thor."

Thor turned to see his father approaching them. "What is it, Father?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you...all of you actually." Odin answered.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Thor inquired.

"Nothing is wrong...I just need the five of you to go with me on a mission." Odin answered.

"What is it, Allfather?" Sif asked, ready to do anything for Asgard.

"We are going to the Jotunheim to give invite King Laufey to the wedding." Odin answered.

"What?" Fandrall asked, unable to stop himself from questioning his king.

Odin just gave Fandrall a look. "Loki is Laufey's son. He should be at the wedding. Especially since we are trying to make peace."

"Of course." Sif replied, agreeing with her king and giving Fandrall a little shove.

"But Father, what about what Loki said...about not trusting his father's intentions?" Thor questioned.

"We want him to believe that we think he truly does want peace." Odin replied. "Besides, it is the best way to find out if he truly wants peace."

"But if he doesn't and he does something and ruins the wedding...Ava will never forgive you." Thor pointed out.

"It is a risk we must take." Odin replied.

"I will go, but under protest." Thor told his father. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to ruin Ava's wedding."

Odin nodded. "By the end of the wedding, our two kingdoms will either be united or they will be at war."

"For your sake, Father, I hope that they will be united." Thor replied.

"Now, go and get ready." Odin commanded his son and the warriors, before leaving.

Thor and his friends went to get ready. They then met Odin at the stables where they all mounted their horses and rode to the bi-frost. They arrived and Heimdall sent them to the Jotunheim. They made their way to Laufey's throne, where he sat.

"What brings you here, Allfather?" Laufey asked. "And with your son and warriors."

"As we are to be making peace between our worlds, I have come to invite you to Asgard for a grand celebration...the wedding of your son to my daughter." Odin answered. "Their marriage can unite our worlds and keep the peace between our realms."

Laufey nodded. "When is this wedding to take place?"

"In two weeks, at the palace." Odin replied.

Laufey nodded. "I will be in attendance."

Odin nodded. "We shall welcome you to Asgard in two weeks then." Then he and the others left, retuning home without incident.

They arrived back at the stables the same time as Loki and Vinius. "How was your ride?" Thor inquired of his soon to be brother-in-law and the young elfin lord.

"Very pleasant." Vinius answered.

Loki nodded his agreement. He then took notice of how warmly the Asgardians were dressed. "You're dressed awfully warm for such a beautiful day." He observed.

"That is because we went to the Jotunheim." Odin answered. "To speak to your father and invite him to the wedding."

Loki had to control his reaction. _My father coming to my wedding...that...that could be disastrous._ He thought.

"It is the best way to bring about peace." Odin told Loki.

Loki just nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that his father would do something horrible. "Excuse me." He said and then headed off to Ava's chambers. He needed to think.

"My father...coming to the wedding. That just...that can't be good. Nothing good can come of this." Loki muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in Ava's room. "The wedding will be ruined...and it can't be. I want it to be perfect for Ava. She deserves a perfect day."

About an hour later, Ava was entering the room. She saw him pacing back and forth and the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern coloring her tone.

Loki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing now that I am holding you." He answered.

Ava smiled and hugged Loki back. She rested her head on his chest. "I still want to know what is bothering you so."

"My father has been invited to our wedding." Loki answered. "I am afraid that he will try something and ruin the wedding. I want the day to be perfect for you. Nothing has been perfect in our relationship and I just want one day for you. You deserve that much."

Ava pulled back and looked up into Loki's eyes. "Every moment I have with you is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship."

Loki smiled and lifted a hand to caress Ava's face. "What did I ever do to deserve you? To deserve your love? You make me fall more and more in love with you each day."

Ava smiled and stretched up to kiss him. "I love you, Loki. Simply marrying you will be enough to make the day perfect...besides, maybe your father won't try anything. Maybe he truly does want to make peace."

"I love your optimism." Loki replied. "At least one of us should be."

Ava stretched up and kissed Loki once again. "I just have faith that everything will work out the way it should...that you and I will be together no matter what...everything has to work out...for us...for our baby."

Loki pulled Ava back to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you more than anything...I'll do anything to make sure that our wedding is perfect."

Ava hugged herself closer to Loki. "As long as we are married it will be."

_Laufey..._

After the Allfather had left, Laufey had called his guards to him. "We have an opportunity to get our revenge on Odin and bring Asgard to its knees."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to update. I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but Loki's Best Friend helped me. So a big thank you to Loki's best friend (and mine ;)). I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review?**

The next two weeks passed in a blur and it was now the day of the wedding. Loki had woken up early and written a letter and left it on his pillow with a flower, so that Ava would see it when she woke up. They would be separated until the wedding.

Ava woke up and a smile spread across her face as she saw the letter and the flower. She picked up the flower and brought it to her nose and breathed in its sweet fragrance. She then picked up the letter and opened it and read it.

Ava, my love,

I can't wait to see how beautiful you're going to look walking down the aisle to me. I can't wait to call you my wife. Marrying you is the most wonderful thing I can imagine. I love you and I will see you at the alter.

Yours Always,

Loki

Ava's smile widened as she read and reread the letter. There was a knock on her door and her mother and Nessa were entering the room along with a female servant, who was carrying a tray of food. "Good morning sweetheart." Frigga greeted her daughter.

Ava smiled and sat up. "Good morning, Mother."

Frigga walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She kissed Ava's forehead. She smiled. "I can't believe my baby is getting married...and having a baby."

"Mom...please don't start crying?" Ava asked.

"I can't make any promises." Frigga replied. "I mean, you're my baby and now you're getting married."

"Come on. We need to get this bride eating." Nessa said. "And then get her ready for her wedding."

Ava then ate her breakfast before she was led out of her room and prepared for her wedding day. She was bathed and given a full day of beauty and proper grooming. Her hair was pulled into an intricate style of braids and curls and a golden clip.

After her hair was done, Ava was helped into her wedding gown. The dress was a beautiful gown. It was a long-sleeved, off the shoulder emerald green dress trimmed in gold. "It's beautiful." Ava gushed as she looked at her reflection. "This dress is just perfect."

Frigga smiled at her daughter. "You are the most beautiful bride." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

Ava hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom."

Frigga hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you, too sweetheart."

Loki...

After leaving Ava's chambers Loki walked through the halls of the palace. He smiled as he thought about the fact that in just a few short hours, he would be able to call Ava his wife. In his mind he kept going over the vows he had prepared. He wanted to make sure that he would say them just right and he hoped that Ava would love them.

His mind then began to wander to what the rest of his life with Ava was going to be like. In this line of thinking, his thoughts traveled to the child Ava carried. He wondered what their child was going to be like and he hoped that he could be a good father. "Loki, there you are my friend." Vinius called from behind him.

Loki turned around to see the elfin lord and smiled. "You were looking for me?" He asked.

"Well, of course. It is your wedding day." Vinius replied, catching up to him. "We must get you ready."

"Alright." Loki said with a nod. He then followed Vinius to a room that was set up with everything he would need to get ready for his big day.

Loki had to bathe and then change into an outfit of black leather, with bits of green fabric, and gold metal. Loki inspected his reflection in the mirror. He was in his Aesir form, his black hair and green eyes contrasting with his pale skin. He looked over at the elfin lord next to him, who was dressed in a complete contrast to him. Vinius was wearing an outfit of white, pale blue, and silver. Loki couldn't help, but to chuckle at the difference between them.

"What is so funny?" Vinius inquired.

"I was just thinking how this was almost your day and the complete and utter differences between us." Loki answered.

Vinius smiled. "It is a bit funny…and here I am the almost groom being the best man."

They had to take a few more moments to finish up getting ready before exiting the room they were in. They headed to the throne room, where the wedding ceremony was to take place. Odin would perform the ceremony from his seat on the throne as Loki and Ava stood at the bottom of the steps, their friends beside them…and all of Asgard watching.

Guests were beginning to arrive and take their seats on either side of the aisle. "Loki." He heard a familiar voice say from behind.

Loki turned to see his mother and father standing behind him. His mother had been the one who had spoken. While Loki hated that his father was there, he was glad to see his mother. She had been the only giant to truly accept him. "Mother, Father." Loki replied.

Farbauti smiled at her son. "I can't believe it, my boy is getting married." She said as she walked closer to her son and hugged him.

Loki hugged his mother back. "I'm glad you're here, Mother."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for anything…and I can't wait to meet your Ava."

"She is wonderful." Loki agreed. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

Farbauti hugged her son tighter for a moment. "Your father is planning something, I don't know what, but I wanted to warn you." She whispered before releasing him.

Loki kept his expression cool, as if his mother had never said a word about his father. He then met his father's gaze, he could see the thinly veiled hatred in his father's eye as he looked at him. "Hello Father." Loki said. "I'm glad you could make it." Of course that part was a lie.

Laufey nodded. "I see you are fitting into Asgard well." He then led his wife to their seats.

Loki sighed. His mother had confirmed what he had feared. His father was indeed going to ruin the wedding. It was then that Loki felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Thor standing beside him.

"Do not worry…I will not let anything ruin this day for my sister." Thor said. "So, do not worry about your father, I will take care of everything. Just focus on the wedding and my sister."

"Thank you." Loki replied, truly appreciating Thor. He knew that Thor was doing this for Ava, but he still appreciated the words and the comfort they brought. Of course, he still wasn't about to let his guard down with his father on Asgard.


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N: Once again, I owe a big thank you to my dear friend, Loki's best friend. Without your help, this chapter would not have come together as well as it has. I hope you all love this chapter. Please read and review?**

The guests had all arrived and were seated. Odin sat on his throne, Loki stood at the bottom of the steps on the right side. Vinius stood to the side of him. Thor and his friends stood strategically around the room, keeping an eye out for any trouble that might come from Laufey or anyone he may have tried to sneak in. Thor and his friends each had a trio of guards that were theirs to command in the event of anything going wrong.

Loki and Ava had told Odin about the portal that led from the Jotunheim into Asgard. Guards hid in the trees and bushes where that portal was, waiting for anyone to use it. The weapons vault was also heavily guarded. Hopefully, nothing would happen and the event would go off without a hitch. Loki did his best not to think about what his father might be up to, but he couldn't help but to let his mind wander there.

The music began to play, signifying the beginning of the wedding. Nessa walked down the aisle and came to stand at the left, next to where Ava would be standing. The beat of the music changed and the golden curtains at the end of the aisle parted to reveal Ava. As soon as Loki caught sight of his bride, all thoughts of his father and anything that could go wrong vanished. All he could think about was Ava and how beautiful she looked.

Ava looked up at him and their eyes met. Both of them smiled at each other. Ava's cheeks took on a rosy tint. She soon made her way to him, standing beside him. They both turned and faced Odin. Odin stood up and looked down at them. He then looked at the audience. "Today we are gathered to unite these two souls in the bonds of matrimony." He began. "And in uniting them, we will also be uniting two worlds that have been part of a shaky truce and hopefully healing old wounds."

Loki was suddenly hyper aware of his father sitting not far from where he and Ava stood. He could almost feel his father glaring through him to Odin. In that moment, Ava felt that her father was truly using her relationship with Loki, their love, and their wedding day as a way to bait Laufey. Suddenly, the happiest day of her life didn't feel like it was.

Odin didn't get the chance to finish the ceremony, for it was at that moment, Laufey and his warriors made their move. Laufey rose from his seat. "The Jotunheim will never join with Asgard! We will always be enemies…but today Asgard falls!"

With that a large group of Frost Giants broke through the doors and began fighting with the Thor, his friends, and the guards. Odin had to join the fight as well, taking out several of them with his scepter. One of Laufey's warriors charged at Ava. Loki pushed Ava out of the way and drew a dagger and had to fight with the other giant.

This gave Laufey the opportunity to sneak up behind Ava and grab her. Ava screamed and kicked, but she couldn't get free. Loki plunged his dagger into the throat of the other Giant he was fighting. He then turned and saw that his father had Ava. He started towards them, when Laufey formed a dagger of ice in his hand and held it to Ava's throat. Ava stopped her struggling.

"Let her go!" Loki shouted at his father.

Laufey smiled cruelly at his son. "Just let me get what I want and no harm will come to your precious Ava." He then began to back away, out the back exit of the throne room.

Loki didn't hesitate to run after his father. He had to save his Ava. A group of five Giants stepped out of the halls in front of Loki, to block his path. Loki recognized two of them, Aric and Calder. They smiled cruelly at him. "Well, well now we can finally get revenge on the little freak, who betrayed his people all for some little whore." Aric said.

Loki's temper flared. "Don't you ever speak about Ava that way!" He then charged at the people he had once wanted to accept him, ready to kill them. He had to get them out of his way so that he could get to Ava.

They began throwing punches and kicks. Loki used his magic to trick them and miss most of their blows. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge them all. He took a blow from behind him and fell to the ground. The other giants surrounded him and laughed. "Finally, we get to take down the traitor prince." Calder said.

Just as they were about to finish Loki off, they were quickly knocked away. Loki turned and looked to see Thor as he called his hammer back to him. He walked over to Loki and offered him his hand. "Come on, let's go save my sister."

Loki took Thor's hand and allowed him to help him up. "Thank you." He said.

"Where do you think your father would be going?" Thor asked.

"He wants the casket." Loki answered.

"To the weapons vault then." Thor said.

They took off down the hall, Thor leading the way. They arrived at the weapons vault at the same time Laufey was entering, still carrying Ava. They ran in and found Laufey walking towards the casket. "Stop this, Father." Loki called.

Laufey turned. "Take one more step and she gets it." He said, pressing his ice dagger tighter to Ava's throat and drawing a thin line of blood.

Thor and Loki both stopped in their tracks. "Put my sister down and you won't get hurt." Thor told Laufey.

"I'm taking the casket and I won't be letting the princess go until I have it." Laufey said.

Odin and a group of his guards appeared at the back entrance of the vault, by the casket. "Let her go Laufey." Odin commanded.

Laufey was looking between the casket, Odin and his guards, and Thor and Loki. He was surrounded and had to do something. He removed his hand that was holding the dagger to Ava's throat and created ice daggers to throw at Odin and his guards. He then threw Ava down the steps.

Ava threw her hands out in front of her on instinct to try and catch herself. Loki ran to her and caught her before she could land on the floor. "Ava, my love are you alright?" He asked, looking at his beloved with concern in his green eyes.

"I'm alright." Ava answered.

While everyone was distracted, Laufey took the opportunity to lunge for the casket, but it was only an illusion and he fell into a trap, landing himself into an Asgardian prison cell and chains binding him. The illusion over the entire room broke and they all stood in the dungeon.

They all looked around, completely confused by the illusion. They then turned to see Frigga, Farbauti, and Nessa entering the room. "It appears out trap worked." Farbauti said.

"Indeed it did." Frigga agreed.

Nessa walked over to Loki and Ava. "Here let me take a look." She said. She then took a look at the thin cut on Ava's throat. She held her fingertips over it and allowed her healing powers to flow through her and heal the cut and any other injuries Ava and the baby may have taken at the hands of Laufey.

"Thank you." Ava told Nessa once she was finished.

Nessa gave her a soft smile. "Anything for you, my friend.

Ava then slowly stood, with Loki's help. She turned and fixed a glare on her father. "This...this is all your fault!"


	38. Chapter 38

"This…this is all your fault!" Ava shouted at her father. "You took what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and turned it into another battle! You don't really care about me! You ruined my wedding and you put my life and the life of my child at risk! You're as much a monster as you accuse Laufey and the other Jotuns of being!" She then ran out of the room, the tears streaming down her face. Loki took off after his love, wanting to make sure she was alright and bring some comfort to her.

Odin sighed and bit back his words of anger. He knew that Ava was angry with him and raising his own ire would do no good. He opened his mouth, ready to speak to those who remained when Thor spoke up.

"I hope you're happy, Father. Ruining Ava's wedding day. You just had to bait Laufey. You couldn't just let Loki and Ava get married without incident."

"I had to test Laufey to find out if he was truly wanting peace." Odin replied.

"You couldn't have picked a different day?" Thor asked. "You had to pick Ava's wedding day of all days. Not to mention the fact that you risked your own daughter's life." He then stormed off to go and help comfort his little sister.

Frigga and Farbauti looked at their respective husbands. Laufey looked at his queen. "Everyone in my family has betrayed me. Even my queen."

"You betrayed your family first." Farbauti replied. "You never truly accepted our son, just because of his small size. You drove him away."

Frigga walked over to Odin. "I hope you are proud of yourself. The throne room is a mess, the guests are scattered, and you have made your entire family angry with you. As Thor said, you couldn't have picked a different day? You couldn't have just given her this one day? You had to risk her life? The life of our grandchild?" She and Farbauti then turned away and walked out to find their children.

Ava…

Ava had run through the halls and to the garden. Her legs gave out and she started to fall. Two strong arms caught her from behind, keeping her from falling once again. She felt Loki pull her to his chest and then they sank gently to the ground, her love still holding her. Loki kissed the top of her head. Ava buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Loki." She said, through her tears.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

"Today…it was supposed to be our wedding day. It was supposed to be about us and our love." Ava said. "And because of my father…"

"Both of our fathers." Loki said. "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. If I weren't a Frost Giant…today would have been the way that it was supposed to."

"Loki, you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you just the way you are." Ava replied. "I just guess there will never be peace between our worlds. It was too much to hope for."

Loki stroked Ava's hair. "I love you, Ava." He rested his cheek on top of her head and just held her for a while as she cried.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't keep your day from being ruined." Thor said, entering the garden. "I wanted so much for you two to have a perfect day."

Loki and Ava both looked up at Thor. Ava slowly rose to her feet, Loki helping her once again. She then walked over to her brother and threw her arms around him. "Thank you for trying." She said.

Thor hugged his little sister back. "I just wish I could have stopped all of this."

"It's not your fault…it was too much to hope for." Ava replied.

"No, it wasn't." The familiar voice of Frigga said.

"You both deserve to have the perfect wedding." Farbauti added.

Everyone looked at the two queens and mothers. Frigga opened her arms for her daughter and Ava walked over and allowed her mother to comfort her. "Dry your tears sweetheart." Frigga told her. "I have a solution."

Ava pulled back and looked at her mother. "What is it?"

"Well, I know this isn't the grand affair we had planned, but since everyone who matters is here and dressed…" Frigga said, trailing off.

"What are you saying?" Ava asked.

"Your father isn't the only one with the power to unite you two in marriage…I can, if you two still wish to be married." Frigga answered, looking between her daughter and Loki.

Ava pulled away from her mother and walked over to her love. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Loki smiled as he lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. "Of course. You are the love of my life…but you don't want to re-plan the wedding and have the large party?"

"All that matters to me is that I marry you." Ava replied. "Besides, I think here in the garden with just these few people here is better."

"Alright…but I think we are missing two people." Loki said.

"No you're not. We're right here." Vinius said as he and Nessa stepped out into the garden.

"Alright, let's have a wedding." Frigga announced.

Loki and Ava came to stand under a beautiful tree, a weeping willow, standing in front of Frigga. Vinius and Nessa stood beside them and Thor and Farbauti stood behind them. "We are gathered here to celebrate the love that has blossomed between these two wonderful souls and to unite them as one." Frigga began the ceremony. She then spoke specifically to Loki and Ava. "Turn and face each other and join hands."

Loki and Ava faced each other and held hands. They looked into each other's eyes. "Loki." Frigga prompted him to begin his vows.

Loki took in a breath. "Ava, you have been so wonderful to me. You have accepted me when no one else could. You have been my best friend and brought so much light and happiness into my life. And now you're giving me a child. You just give and give so much to me and at times I feel all I do is take. Today, I want to give to you in return. I know it's not much, but I give you my heart, my love, my faith, my fidelity, and my protection. I will be anything and everything you need me to be. I will be your shoulder to cry on when you need it, I will be your friend, your confidant. I will always be here for you. And above all, I will be yours for the rest of my life."

Ava had to take one of her hands back so that she could wipe at the tears of happiness that were spilling over her cheeks. Frigga, even, had to wipe at tears of her own. "Ava." Frigga prompted.

Ava finished wiping at her tears and then returned her hand to Loki's. She smiled up at the man she loved. "Loki, you have been my best friend ever since we met. You saved me that day that I had gotten lost and stumbled through the Jotunheim. You could have tried to gain the acceptance from your people by turning me in, but you didn't. You conjured up a fire and helped me find my way home. You have always gone out of your way to keep me safe and make me happy. You give to me just as much as I have given to you. I give you everything that I am and everything that I will be. I am yours for the rest of my life, just as I have been since we met. I love you, Loki and I will continue to love you, always."

Frigga had to take a breath and wipe at her own tears once again. "Now I understand why it is usually the king that does this." She muttered and everyone enjoyed a bit of a laugh. She smiled. "With those beautifully written vows, and how you have pledged yourselves and your love to each other, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Loki smiled at Ava and bent to gently press his lips to hers. He broke the kiss after a brief moment. Ava grinned at him and shook her head. "That's not a kiss." She said and pulled her hands from his so she could throw her arms around his neck. She crushed her lips to his and pressed her body close to his.

Loki smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ava broke the kiss after several intense moments and grinned at her now, husband. "Now that was a kiss." She said.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, it was." He agreed, still holding her.

"Okay, enough of this." Thor said, his tone one of jesting. "You two may be married now, but Ava you're still my little sister. I don't want to see any of this stuff."

Ava grinned at her brother. "You're just going to have to get used to it." She then kissed Loki again, as if to prove her point.

Thor rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He was happy that his sister was happy and married to the man she loved.


	39. Chapter 39

After the small ceremony, Frigga led them through the halls and to a set of large double doors. "A wedding present." She told them with a smile as she opened one of the doors. They walked into a large common room with a couch and a wall that opened out onto a large balcony. There was also a large fire place with a rug made from the hide of a strange furry creature in front of it.

"This door to the right leads to your new bedroom." Frigga told them. "The door next to it leads to a nursery for the baby and there is a door in your room that leads into the nursery. The door over to the left leads to a large private library. The door next to it leads to private bathing chambers, there's also a private bathing room off of your bedroom as well. This one out here will be for the baby as he or she grows."

Ava smiled at her mother. "Thank you." She said, pulling away from her husband and hugging her mother.

Frigga smiled and hugged her daughter back. "Oh and these other rooms are in case you decide to have more children."

Ava laughed. "You just want several grandchildren."

"Of course." Frigga answered. "And I'm going to spoil them all rotten."

Ava laughed and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mom."

Frigga kissed her daughter back. "I love you, too sweetheart." She then let go of Ava and walked over to Loki and hugged him. "And I love you, as well, Loki." She told him.

Loki was surprised by this. He hadn't been expecting the queen of Asgard to be as kind to him as she had been, let alone tell her she loved him. He hugged her back. "Thank you…" He said, not sure of what else to say.

Frigga let him go and smiled. "Well, I had better get out of here and let you two enjoy your honeymoon." She then turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Ava looked at her husband and smiled. She could see that he was still surprised by the affection from her mother. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his cheek on top of her head. "See, I told you my family would love you." She told him.

"Well, your mother does at least." Loki replied.

"Father may be king, but Mother outranks him in the family department." Ava replied.

Loki chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Ava's head. "I love you, Ava…my wife."

Ava grinned and snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you, Loki…my husband."

Loki grinned. "I finally get to call you my wife…I like it."

"And I get to call you my husband...and it's wonderful."

"It wasn't an easy road here and I know it's not going to be easy, but now that I officially have you as mine, I'm never letting you go." Loki said.

"That goes double for me." Ava replied, pulling back only to stretch up and kiss him. She broke the kiss after a few moments and grinned at Loki. "Now why don't we explore our new chambers…starting in our bedroom?"

Loki grinned back at his wife. He swept her up off of her feet and into his arms. "I like the way you think." He carried her through the door and into their new bedroom.

It was a very large room with a balcony that looked out over the forest. On one wall there was a large fireplace, on another there were the doors that led to the nursery and to the bathing room. In the center of the back wall there was a large bed. It had cream colored sheets and sheer curtains that were held back by gold ropes.

Loki couldn't believe the size of the room and bed. It almost seemed perfect in a way, that they were getting a new room. It was like everything was a fresh start for Loki. He could have a happy life on Asgard with his Ava and their child.

Ava gently kissed Loki on the lips. "What are you so lost in thought about?" She asked.

"Just thinking about how wonderful everything is right now." Loki answered. "We're finally married, you're having my baby, your family is accepting me...and just everything."

Ava smiled and cupped Loki's cheek. She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, Loki and I am glad that we are married...and that we get to have our life together."

Loki kissed Ava's lips gently. He broke the kiss and walked towards their new bed still carrying her. He gently set her down on her feet next to the bed. He pulled her close and began to cover her in sweet and tender kisses as he slowly undid the buttons at the back of her dress.

Ava moaned softly, as Loki showered her in gentle affections. She slid her hands over the buckles, snaps, and buttons of Loki's clothing to remove them. Soon, Loki had Ava's dress removed and in a pool of fabric on the floor. Ava had Loki's upper half bared and was working on unlacing his trousers when Loki gently grabbed Ava and laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled his lips to hers so that she could kiss him. As they kissed, Loki gently caressed Ava's body, committing the feel of her curves to memory. Ava ran her hands over the lean muscle of his body. Ava finally finished undoing the laces of Loki's pants and removed them with his help.

They kissed, caressed, and stroked each other before Loki parted Ava's thighs and repositioned himself between them. Ava wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly, Loki slid inside of Ava and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he made love to her.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and held close. She loved the feel of Loki's flesh pressed against hers. She moaned his name and they held each other as they came together. They lay back on the bed, holding each other.

Loki kissed Ava's forehead as she rested her head on his chest. Ava smiled and snuggled closer to him. "This is perfect." Loki said. "Being married, holding you like this..."

"And we have so many more ahead of us." Ava replied with a smile.

Loki smiled and placed a hand over her stomach in a loving way. "And before long we will have our child...and we will have our little family."

Ava grinned and placed her hand over Loki's. "I can't wait." She said and then gently kissed his lips.

They snuggled up, both resting their hands on Ava's stomach. Dreams of their future together and of the child they were having.

**A/N: I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this chapter. Once again a thank you to Loki's best friend for your help. You are a wonderful person and I am glad to have you as a friend :) For anyone who might be wondering about what's going on with Odin, Laufey, and the pending war between Asgard and the Jotunheim, I will be addressing these topics in the next couple of chapters, so don't worry. Please read and review, I love hearing from you lovely people :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Frigga walked into the chambers she and Odin shared and found him sitting on the couch in the common room. He was sitting looking at the fire, but turned his head at his wife's approach. "I am guessing Ava is still angry with me?" Odin asked.

"You would have to ask her, but I would imagine she would be. She and Loki are married now and I left them in their new apartment." Frigga replied.

"Are you angry with me?" Odin asked.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it." She answered her husband. "I am furious with you. How could you ruin Ava's day and risk her life, not to mention the life of our grandchild?"

"I had to." Odin replied. "I had to find out if Laufey would want peace or if he was just making a plot to take the casket back and bring down Asgard…I was also not completely convinced of Loki's innocence…I had to find out where his loyalties truly lie."

Frigga glared at her husband. "He declared his loyalties to Asgard."

"Yes, when I was about to execute him." Odin countered. "Anyone would lie to get out of that situation…now I know for sure. I know he truly does love Ava and wasn't just using her…and that Laufey will never want peace."

"You should have picked a better time." Frigga said. "There are plenty of other days and better ways than risking your daughter's life."

"I was doing it for the good of Asgard!" Odin shouted as he rose from his seat. "I am the king and I made the decision as king to do what is right for my kingdom!"

Frigga kept her temper cool, though she wanted to shout back at him, she didn't. "That is the problem. You were thinking as king. You are so busy thinking about Asgard that you forgot to think about the good of your family. You may be king, but you are still a father. You were a father before you were a king. Start acting like your family means something to you." She then turned and headed to the bedroom that she kept for when she wanted to be alone and tonight she did not feel like sharing a bed with her husband.

Odin sat back down on the couch and stared at the fire once again. He thought about the words his wife had just said to him. His mind went to the scene in the dungeon earlier, when Frigga and Farbauti had worked together to trap Laufey. He thought about the look on Ava's face when she had shouted at him. He could see the way she felt in her green eyes, hurt and betrayed. Even his son and wife were now against him. It seemed where Ava was concerned, he was nothing but a screw up as father and somehow managed to get his entire family against him.

Odin let out a sigh as he thought about these things. "How to balance being king and being a father?" He muttered to himself.

_In the dungeon…_

Farbauti entered the dungeon and walked to stand in front of her husband's cell. He sat there, bound in chains, looking at the floor. "Have you come to mock me, my dear queen?" He asked, not even looking up.

"I came to reason with you." Farbauti answered.

Laufey scoffed and looked up at his wife. "_You_ reason with _me_?"

"Yes." Farbauti answered. "It is obvious that Asgard's forces are far superior to ours. We had a truce and with Loki's marriage to Ava, we could have had an alliance with Asgard. It would have been beneficial to us."

"How can you say that after what they did to us?" Laufey inquired.

"You brought war to us." Farbauti told him. "You brought it about by invading Midgard and being power hungry. You brought about the fall of our world, of our people. Loki falling in love with Ava and marrying her could have joined us with Asgard. It could have healed what has broken between our worlds. We could have rebuilt our relationship with Asgard and in doing so, we could have rebuilt our world. Now that will never be. No one on Asgard will trust you or anyone else of our land."

Laufey glared at his wife. "You and Loki are traitors. I will never forgive you for this. You are no longer my wife and he is no longer my son."

"If that is the way you want it." Farbauti told him. "So be it." She then walked away, leaving Laufey alone with his thoughts.

Laufey sat there, looking at the chains that bound him and limited his movements. He knew that Odin would have him executed, he would do the same if their roles were reversed and he knew that it was a fate he would not escape. He resigned himself for the axe. "I have been betrayed by my own family and for that I will fall…and my kingdom will as well." For the short time he knew he had left, he would blame his wife and son for his downfall. He would never see things the way his wife did. "This is…the end."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a really hard time writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me get through my writer's block with this chapter :)**

Loki woke the next morning to the sun spilling in through the curtains. Ava was lying in his arms, her back to his front. Both of them had a hand resting on her belly. He smiled as he looked at his wife. My wife. He thought, his smile widening. She really is my wife. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer, loving the feel of her warm body against his.

Ava let out a soft sigh of contentment and slowly her green eyes fluttered open. Loki kissed her cheek once again. "Good morning, my darling wife." He greeted her.

An ear-to-ear grin spread across Ava's face at the sound of the word wife. "Good morning, my wonderful husband." She replied, rolling over on her other ide to face him. "I love saying that."

Loki grinned, glad to hear that she loved their being married as much as he did. "How did you sleep last night, my love?" He asked.

"Wonderfully, as I always do in your arms." Ava answered. "How about you?"

"I was holding my wife all night, I slept great." He answered, kissing her forehead.

Ava smiled as she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Loki."

Loki kissed his wife back. "I love you, Ava." He then slid his hand down the length of her body and hooked his hand just above her knee and lifted her leg up over his hip. He slid inside, wanting to be connected with his wife on every level in that moment.

Ava let out a soft gasp as Loki filled her. She hugged herself closer to him, burying her face in his chest. She loved being so close to her husband. She kissed his pectoral and sighed contentedly as she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. "This is the best way to wake up." Ava said.

"I agree." Loki replied, kissing her head again.

They laid there like that, for a small eternity when there was a knock on their door. "Ava, Loki…stop…uh…whatever you might be doing and get…your clothes back on and come to breakfast." Thor called through the door.

Ava sighed. "Well, at least he's knocking now." She muttered. "Give us…twenty minutes." She called out to her brother.

"I can give you five." Thor replied.

Ava and Loki both sighed. They shared a quick kiss before pulling apart and getting dressed for the day. Ava was about to pull her hair back, when Loki stopped her. "Please leave it down?" He asked.

Ava smiled. "Just for you." She answered, stretching and kissing him gently on the lips.

They then walked out of their bedroom, hand-in-hand and found Thor sitting awkwardly on the couch in the common room. "You didn't have to wait on us, Thor." Ava teased her brother.

"Yes I did." Thor replied simply. "Now come on."

The trio then walked out of Loki and Ava's apartment and headed for the dining hall. When they walked in, Odin, Frigga, Vinius, Nessa, and Loki's mother Farbauti, were already seated at the table. The room was filled with a heavy silence that seemed to be pressing down on everyone.

After a few moments of the heavy silence, Odin got up and left, not wanting to deal with what his family issues at the moment. He knew he was wrong, but wasn't ready to admit it just yet. Once Odin was gone, everyone seemed to relax a bit more.

"How do you two like your new chambers?" Frigga asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"They're wonderful." Ava answered.

"Thank you, again." Loki added.

Frigga smiled. "I'm glad you like them. What did you think of the nursery? I hope you like the decorations I picked out."

Ava felt her cheeks heat up and she was unable to meet her mother's gaze as she replied, "We...uh...didn't quite...uhm...make it...there...just yet."

Loki didn't say a word. He just feigned a sudden interest in the food on his plate before him. Thor was doing the same thing, trying to pretend that he didn't hear what his sister said, nor knew what she meant.

"So, it is true that I am going to be a grandmother?" Farbauti asked, looking pointedly at her son.

Loki looked up at his mother and smiled. "Yes."

Farbauti smiled back. "That is wonderful." She said. She then looked at Ava. "With how crazy things were yesterday, we never properly met. I am Farbauti, Loki's mother."

Ava smiled at the giantess. "It is nice to finally meet you."

The group sat and talked for a while longer, before Frigga, Farbauti, and Nessa took Ava to the healing room. They wanted to make sure that everything was alright with the baby. Loki had gone with them, wanting to know how his child was doing.

Ava laid back on the soul forge while the healers operated the device. Everyone watched the images that floated above Ava. Loki watched the images and saw the tiny life growing in his wife's womb. A smile came across his face as he instantly fell in love even more with his child.

"Everything is developing as it should." The head healer said, as she turned the soul forge off. "In no time, you should start showing, Princess."

After finishing up in the healing room, Ava and Loki left and headed started back to their chambers. They decided that they should look at the nursery and the rest of the rooms so that they could see just how well they really did like the space. They had just arrived at the doors, when a guard approached them. "Princess Ava...Prince Loki...the Allfather wishes to speak with you."


	42. Chapter 42

Loki and Ava walked through the halls and made their way to Odin's study. When they walked in, Odin was sitting at his desk, looking over something. He looked up at them and put away the item he had been reading. He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, "Have a seat." He told them.

Loki and Ava walked over and sat down. Ava looked at her father, her expression neutral. "What is this about, Father?" She asked, her voice cold.

Odin suppressed a sigh and looked at his daughter and son-in-law. "It has been brought to my attention that my decision to use your relationship and your wedding to test Laufey…was not a very good idea. As a king, it was one of the best decisions I could have made, but as a father…it was the worst possible decision I could have made."

"Is this an apology?" Ava asked her father, trying to keep the hopeful tone from her voice.

Odin nodded. "Perhaps, I need to start thinking more as a father than as a king…I am sorry for having used your wedding for my own agenda."

Ava studied her father closely and could see that he was truly sorry. He meant his apology. She smiled at her father. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Loki agreed.

Odin nodded. He then focused his attention on Loki. "I must ask you something, Loki."

"What is it?" Loki replied.

"Your father sits in the dungeon, awaiting his punishment." Odin began. "I have yet to decide what that should be…what do you feel his punishment should be?"

Loki's eyes widened in surprise. "I…uh…" He stammered unsure of what he should answer.

"If you need to take some time to figure this out, I will give you until tomorrow to make a decision." Odin said.

Loki just nodded. He and Ava then rose and walked out of the room. Once they were far enough away, Ava took her husband's hand and stopped her walking. She tugged on his hand and he came to a stop next to her. She turned to face him and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern coloring her tone.

"I'll be alright." Loki answered.

"Loki, I know this can't be easy on you…I mean my father just dumped a huge decision in your lap." Ava replied.

Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her close. He rested his head on top of hers. "I have no idea what I am going to do." He confessed. "I mean…he is my father…but he was willing to let Odin execute me…and he hurt you."

Ava pulled back and looked up at Loki. "I am fine. It was just a little cut."

Loki gave Ava a look. "He held you hostage and had a knife to your throat. He could have killed you and the baby."

"But no matter what he horrible things he does, he is still your father and you will always hold out the hope that he will change." Ava said, knowingly.

Loki nodded. "But part of me knows he will not change…ever."

"It sounds like perhaps you've already made up your mind?"

Loki shook his head. "I really don't know what I should do."

Ava's heart went out to her husband. She had no idea what to tell him or how she could comfort him. She was also incredibly angry with her father for putting this decision on Loki. She just hugged him tighter, hoping to give him some kind of comfort.

Loki kissed the top of her head. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other, both lost in their own thoughts. "I think I should talk to my mother about this." Loki said after a few moments.

"Okay." Ava replied.

Loki pulled Ava's lips to his for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Ava."

Ava gave him a small smile and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Loki."


	43. Chapter 43

Loki walked through the halls of the palace until he came to the room his mother was staying in. He knocked on the door. "Come in." She called from the other side.

Loki opened the door and walked inside. "Hi, Mother." He greeted her.

She looked up, surprised to see her son there. "Loki, what are you doing here? I thought that you and Ava would be enjoying your honeymoon."

Loki walked over and sat down next to his mother. "After we left the healing room, Odin called us to talk to him." He began. "He apologized for everything that happened yesterday."

"That was nice of him." Farbauti replied.

Loki nodded. "He then told me that Father is in the dungeon, awaiting his punishment…he then told me that, Father's punishment is up to me."

Farbauti's red eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

"Odin left Father's fate in my hands…and I have no idea what to do." Loki answered.

Farbauti pulled her son into her arms and hugged him.

Loki hugged his mother back and allowed himself to draw some comfort from her embrace as he had when he was a child. He pulled away after a few moments. "I have no idea what I should do, Mother." He confessed. "I mean he hurt Ava and could have possibly have caused her to lose the baby."

"Not to mention wrecking your wedding and the fact that he was just going to allow Odin to execute you." Farbauti added.

Loki nodded. "Exactly…and I know he'll never change…but…I don't know if I can tell Odin to execute my father."

Farbauti felt the tears stinging her eyes in sympathy for her son. While her marriage to Laufey had been loveless and filled with much disdain between the couple, Farbauti never regretted that Loki came from that marriage. She had always held out a hope that Laufey would have one day become the father that Loki deserved, but she knew that could never be. Now this entire mess had happened and while Loki should have been enjoying time with his wife and rejoicing in the fact that they were going to have a child, he was instead completely miserable. He had a huge decision placed on his shoulders.

"And I half wonder if this is some kind of test." Loki added.

"What do you mean?" Farbauti asked her son.

"I feel like Odin is testing me and if I say anything that involves my father living that he will think I am truly plotting with my father. I feel like I have no choice but to tell Odin to execute him…but I don't know if I have it in me to be ruthless and heartless and make that call."

Thor…

Thor was in the training fields with Sif and the Warriors Three. "How is Ava doing?" Sif asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"She is alright." Thor answered. "After everything, Mother performed the marriage ceremony in the garden."

"So, she is married to the Jotun?" Fandrall asked, disdain in his voice.

Thor glared at his friend. "She and Loki are married."

Fandrall briefly returned Thor's glare, but otherwise shrugged the incident off. The friends continued to spar a bit longer before heading to the garden for lunch. Thor was surprised to see Ava sitting by the pond, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring at the water, the expression on her face looking sad, lost, and angry all at the same time.

"You guys go on ahead." Thor told his friends. "I think I need to go and check on my sister."

"Take all the time you need." Sif said, placing a hand on his shoulder, before walking away with the others.

Thor walked over to Ava and sat down beside her. "Your face does not hold the bliss of a newlywed bride." He said. "What is wrong?"

Ava sighed and looked over at her brother. "It is Father."

"What has he done this time?" Thor asked, putting a comforting arm around his little sister's shoulders.

"After we left the healing room, Father called Loki and I to meet with him in his study…he actually apologized for everything that happened yesterday."

"If he apologized, why are you looking as if you are still upset with him?" Thor asked.

"Because, after he apologized he then asked Loki to make the decision about what should be done with Laufey." Ava explained.

Thor looked at his sister, his eyes wide in surprise. "You mean he is leaving it up to Loki, what Laufey's punishment will be?"

Ava nodded. "And Loki is so conflicted on what to do…and I have no idea how to help him." The tears were stinging in her eyes.

Thor wrapped both of his arms around his little sister and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sure what to do or say to help her.

"How do I help him, Thor?" Ava asked. "How do I help him?"

"I don't know." Thor answered. "I am sorry."

"Nothing is working out like it is supposed to, Thor." Ava said, the tears falling freely down her face. "Loki and I are married and expecting a child…we should be happy and celebrating this…but instead we just keep having things happen. When do we get to just slow down and be happy?"

Thor stroked his sister's hair. He hated seeing her torn up and hurting. He hated even more that it was all because of their father and his choices. "Everything will be alright." He told Ava.

Ava cried harder. The sobs wracked her body. She just wanted to be happy. She wanted for she and Loki to have the life that they deserved. "It's just...not right."

"I know." Thor replied, hugging his sister tighter. "But it will get better."

They sat there like that for a while until Ava had managed to calm herself down and cease her tears. "You should probably eat something." Thor told his sister, pulling away and looking at her in concern.

"I'm not really hungry." Ava replied.

Thor gave his sister a look. "You need to eat. You have to take care of yourself."

Ava nodded. "Alright."

Thor stood up and then reached his hand down for his sister. She took his offered hand and allowed him to help her up. At the sudden movement, a rush of dizziness came over her and she began to fall back to the ground. Thor reached over and caught her.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked his sister.

"Just got a little dizzy." Ava answered. "I...feel a little...light-headed...now." She then passed out in her brother's arms.

Thor scooped his sister up in his arms and carried her into the palace, rushing her to the healing room. When he walked in, the head healer was at his side. "Bring her over to this bed and lay her down and tell me what happened." She ordered.

Thor followed the woman's instructions and laid his sister down on the bed. He then told her about how Ava had been upset before she passed out. "Can you do anything?" Thor asked, concerned for his sister.

"It will take me a while, but I am sure I can. You should go and find Loki and your mother. I am sure they will want to know."

Thor nodded. "Alright." He then left the healing room to find Loki and his mother. He was able to find his mother first, she was in the library.

"Is something wrong, Dear?" She asked, looking up at her son after she put a book back on the shelf.

"Ava is in the healing room. She fainted." Thor explained. "We have to find Loki."

"I believe I saw him go into his mother's chambers earlier." Frigga said.

They then went and found their way to the room Farbauti was staying in. They knocked and Farbauti answered the door. "I am sorry, but now is not a good time. My son needs me." She said.

"It is about Ava." Thor said.

Loki was instantly at the door. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"We don't know." Frigga answered.

"She fainted. She is in the healing room right now."

Loki completely forgot about the decision that he had been thinking about. All he could think about was Ava and their child, making sure they were alright. "Let's go." He said.

The group then headed to the healing room. The healer met them at the door. "Is she alright?" Loki asked, nothing but concern in his voice. "And the baby?"

"They are both fine." She answered. "The princess just got a little too stressed and it became too much for her. She should be fine after a couple of days of rest."

"Can I see her?" Loki asked.

The healer nodded. "Of course, but one at a time."

"You go first, Loki." Frigga said.

Loki nodded. "Thank you." He then followed the healer inside.

Once Loki was inside, Frigga looked over at her son. "Do you know why your sister was so stressed?"

Thor nodded. "Father spoke with her and Loki...he apologized for everything that happened yesterday and then told Loki that he was leaving the decision of what Laufey's punishment should be to Loki. She was upset over seeing how torn up Loki was about the decision and she had no idea how to help him."

"Oh, the poor dear." Farbauti said.

"Give your sister a kiss for me." Frigga said.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"To have a little chat with your father." Frigga answered as she headed down the hall.


	44. Chapter 44

"How dare you!" Frigga shouted as she entered her husband's study.

Odin looked up at his wife. "What have I done this time? I am sure our daughter has told you that I apologized for my wrongs yesterday."

"Our daughter hasn't told me anything. She's passed out in the healing room right now. Have you any idea why?" Frigga replied.

"What? Why is she passed out?" Odin asked.

"Because she is stressed out. It all got to her." Frigga answered. "Do you know what she was stressed about?"

"I am sure you are about to tell me and fill me in on how it is my fault." Odin replied.

Frigga glared at her husband. "It is your fault. She is worried about Loki because he is torn up about the rather large decision you placed in his lap! I mean you have put his father's life in his hands!"

Odin opened his mouth to say something, but Frigga cut him off. She wasn't done, not by a mile.

"How could you do that to them? You dumped a big decision on our son-in-law and put our daughter in danger of having a miscarriage! What were you thinking? How can I even as that, you obviously weren't thinking."

"I was trying to..." Odin began, but Frigga silenced him once more.

"I do not even want to know what your reasoning was. I can't believe you. You are not the same man you were when we married." She said, before heading out the door and leaving Odin alone with his thoughts.

Loki and Ava...

Loki walked into the healing room and found Ava lying on the bed, her eyes closed. He walked over and bent to kiss her head. He then sat down and took her hand in his. He looked at her, looking for any outward signs of illness or injury, but she just appeared to be resting peacefully.

After a few moments, Ava began to move slightly and groan. Loki was up and leaning down over her. He had a hand resting on her cheek, "Ava, my love." He whispered gently.

Ava slowly opened her eyes. "Loki?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I am here, my love." Loki said, gently stroking her cheek.

"How are you?" Ava asked.

Loki smiled at his wife. "You are the one who passed out and had to be taken to the healing room, and you're worried about me? He asked. "I don't want you to even think about anything other than resting and taking care of yourself." He then kissed her forehead.

"But, I want to know if talking to your mother helped." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her cheek. "Ava, you are not worrying about a single thing other than resting and getting better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Ava answered. "I'd be better if you would tell me how you are doing."

"I am alright as long as you're alright." Loki replied.

Ava gave her husband a glare, but before she could say anything else, Thor and Farbauti were entering the room, ignoring the one at a time rule. Thor walked over to the other side of his sister's bed. "How are you feeling, Ava?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ava answered.

"That is good to hear." Farbauti said.

"Were you able to help Loki?" Ava asked her mother-in-law still worried about her husband.

Loki gave Ava a scolding look. "How many times must I tell you to quit worrying about me?"

"Until you tell me how you are doing." Ava answered.

"Ava, Loki is right. You just need to rest. Worrying so much is what ended you up in here." Thor told his sister.

Ava glared at her brother. "Yes, Mom." She told him sarcastically.

Just then Frigga walked in the door. Her expression was a mixture of fury and concern. She looked at Ava and the fury was completely taken over by concern for her daughter. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" She asked.

"I am fine." Ava answered, getting sick and tired of hearing that question.

Before anything else could be said the head healer was entering the room. She gave all of the visitors a brief glare for not listening to her one at a time rule, but she didn't say anything. She turned her attention to Ava. "Princess, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine and would everyone please quit asking me that?" Ava replied.

"Don't get yourself worked up. You need to be resting and relaxing." The healer replied.

"Do I have to do that in here?" Ava inquired. "Can I at least be in my own chambers? In my own bed?"

"I don't see why not." The healer answered. "but you have to stay in bed for the next three days just to be safe. No stressing about anything."

"Okay." Ava replied.

Ava talked with her family and the healer for a few more moments, getting new rules for what she needed to do to keep herself and the baby well. Then Loki helped her up from her bed. He kept an arm around her waist as they walked through the halls to their chambers.

They reached their chambers and walked into their bedroom. Loki pulled out one of Ava's night dresses and handed it to his wife. Ava changed into the gown. "Now, get into bed." Loki ordered his wife.

Ava gave him a playful glare, but complied and climbed into bed. "Are you going to get in this bed and hold me or not?" She asked.

Loki grinned at his wife and crawled into bed with his wife and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." Ava replied. "Now, did talking to your mother help you with your decision?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Loki asked.

Ava shook her head. "Nope. I want to make sure you're alright."

Loki kissed Ava gently on the lips. "I will be alright. Now, what had you so worked up?"

"I...I was just worried about you and upset that I have no idea how to help you." Ava answered.

Loki pulled Ava closer and kissed the top of her head. "Ava, my love, just you loving me is all the help I need." He told his wife. "And taking care of yourself."

Ava stretched up and kissed Loki's cheek. "I wish there was more that I could do."

"Ava, please quit worrying yourself and know that your love is more than I ever thought I could deserve."

Tears glistened in Ava's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Loki and buried her face in his chest. She didn't just say anything, she just held onto Loki. Loki held her back and kissed the top of her head. Ava ended up falling asleep in her husband's arms.

Loki looked at Ava as she slept in his arms. He thought about the decision he had to make. He then thought about his son or daughter growing inside Ava's womb. He thought about how worried Ava had become over him and how torn up this entire situation had made them both. As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, he knew what he had to do. Loki had made his decision.


	45. Chapter 45

Loki made sure that Ava was sound asleep before he gently untangled himself from her and crawled out of bed. He walked through the halls until he arrived at Odin's study once again. When he arrived at the door, he heard voices from within. He recognized them as Odin and Frigga's voices. "I've already given the decision to him. It is up to him. I will not change my mind." Odin said from within.

"Why? Why would you do that? You are the king. That is a decision for you to make." Frigga countered. "Or are you testing Loki again? You are aren't you?"

Odin did not answer.

Loki chose this moment to knock. "Come in." Odin called from the other side of the door.

Loki opened the door and walked in. He made himself seem surprised to see Frigga, wanting to make them believe he hadn't heard what they had just said.

"Loki, is Ava alright?" Frigga asked.

"She is fine. She's resting peacefully." Loki answered.

"Good." Frigga said.

"Is this about the decision I asked you to make?" Odin asked.

Loki nodded. "I've made my decision."

"I see." Odin replied. "And what is your decision?"

"To not make the decision." Loki answered.

"Why have you made this decision?" Odin asked.

"Because, whatever decision I make cannot be objective. If I say he lives, it is because I hope that he will change even though I know how unlikely that is." Loki explained. "But if I say he should be executed, it will be a decision of anger for what he did to Ava…you are the king of Asgard…my king and I will stand behind whatever decision you make regarding my father's punishment, but I will not be the one to decide."

"I see." Odin replied. "I thank you for your honesty…and that is a wise decision."

Loki nodded unsure of what else to say.

"You may leave, Loki." Odin said.

Loki nodded again, bowed respectfully, and then left.

Odin had to admit that he was rather pleased with Loki's decision. He also was a bit proud that Loki had stood up for himself.

"Do you think you'll be able to stop testing Loki now?" Frigga asked. "He did just say you were his king after all."

"He has proven himself." Odin answered.

_Loki…_

Loki walked back into the chambers he and Ava shared and headed back into their bedroom. Ava was still lying in bed, but she was no longer sleeping peacefully. The look on her face appeared to be pained and there was a slight sheen on her brow. She began to toss and turn. "No…stop…please…my baby!" She cried out in her sleep.

Loki rushed over to her and climbed on the bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and began to stroke her hair. "Ava, my love, wake up. It is only a bad dream."

Loki watched as Ava's eyes slowly fluttered open. He could tell by the look in her green eyes that she wasn't entirely aware of her surroundings just yet. She was still in her nightmare. "Somebody save my baby?" She sobbed.

"Ava, my love, you are alright. Our baby is alright." He whispered to her. "Please wake up, my darling?" He placed a hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears. "It is just a nightmare. Everything is alright."

Ava turned to look at him. She blinked a few times and Loki saw as recognition and clarity came to her eyes. She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his chest.

Loki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Darling, it was only a dream. Everything is alright." He assured her.

Ava sobbed a while longer before she was able to calm herself down more. "It was terrible, Loki…it felt so real." She spoke, her face still buried in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Loki asked.

"I was in…a dark room…tied down…and…so…someone ripped our child from my womb." Ava explained. "And…I could hear him or her crying…and there was nothing I could do."

Loki kissed his wife's head again. "It's alright, my love. Everything is alright. That is not going to happen. It was just a terrible dream."

Ava hugged herself tighter to her husband. She felt his hands moving up and down her back, in a soothing manner. She allowed herself to draw some comfort from Loki's embrace. She was glad to have him there to hold her at that moment. Of course, she was always glad to have him.

"I promise that nothing like that is going to happen, ever." Loki assured his wife. "I will keep you and our baby safe."

"I love you, Loki." Ava said, still hugging him tightly.

He kissed the top of her head once again. "And I love you, Ava."

They sat there like that for a while, just holding each other, while Ava finished calming down from her nightmare. She pulled back after a few moments and looked up at Loki. She could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Loki smiled softly at his beloved. "Don't ever apologize, my love. I am always going to worry about you, just as I know you are always going to worry about me."

"I just feel bad breaking down like this…over a dream when you're having your own issues with the decision about your father…"

"Don't even think about that." Loki replied. "I've already told your father that I won't make that decision and that it is up to him."

Ava just nodded. She really wasn't sure what to say.

Loki laid back, pulling Ava with him. "Now, rest my love." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." Ava replied, snuggling closer and closing her eyes.

Loki placed a hand on the side of Ava's head and used his magic to ensure she had sweet dreams before they both fell asleep, holding each other.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: A big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me with this chapter. Without you my friend, I would still be trying to figure this chapter out. Also, a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I love hearing from you guys. You make my day :)**

After spending a couple of more days, recovering in bed, Ava was allowed to get up and go about her normal routines. Of course she was told she needed to avoid stress. She and Loki left their chambers and headed for the dining hall, where breakfast was being served. The rest of the family was already seated. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Frigga asked her daughter.

"Rested and ready to go." Ava answered. She had been tired of lying in bed for the last few days. She wanted to be up and moving. Of course, she hadn't minded as much as she normally would have, since her husband had been with her the entire time. He had made her time in bed much more enjoyable.

"That is good, but you should still take it easy." Frigga cautioned her daughter.

Ava nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"Just remember that one of these days, your baby is going to be grown and copping an attitude with you." Frigga warned.

Before anything else could be said, Odin was clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "I have something that I believe I should share with you all." He announced.

"What is it, Father?" Thor inquired.

Ava had feeling she knew what it was. Ever since Loki had made the decision not to decide his father's fate, Odin had been thinking and contemplating the Giant's punishment. Before the words even left her father's lips, Ava knew his decision by the grim expression on his face.

"After much debate, I have decided how Laufey should be punished. He will be executed at sundown." Odin announced to his family.

Ava looked at Loki, watching his reaction. While she knew that he didn't have the greatest relationship with his father, she knew that it had to be hard for him to hear this news. She knew he had wanted his father's approval and acceptance…and love. Unfortunately, Laufey was too cold-hearted to love anything other than power.

Loki was able to keep his expression neutral and his body relaxed. Ava however, noticed the slight clench in his jaw and the tension he hid in his green eyes.

No one said anything the rest of the meal. The silence was heavy and pressing down on everyone, but no one dared be the first to break it. After the meal was finished, everyone quickly cleared out of the room and went their separate ways. Ava and Loki went to the garden to walk around. Ava gave his hand a squeeze. "Are you alright, Loki?" She asked, a note of worry in her voice.

Loki looked over at his wife and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm alright."

"No you're not." Ava replied. She then pulled him to a bench and they sat down. She placed a hand at the side of his face. "Loki, talk to me, my love."

Loki placed his hand over Ava's and turned his head to kiss her palm. "I'm just…feeling a bit conflicted." He confessed. "I feel relieved that my father won't be able to cause any more problems for us and that he won't be able to hurt you again…but he is still my father…and all I've ever wanted was for him to love and accept me and support me, even though I know he won't…and after sundown…there is no chance for any kind of reconciliation and I won't be able to say to him all of the things I've wanted to say all of these years."

"There is still time to tell him everything you've been holding back." Ava replied.

Loki looked at his wife. "Do you think I should?"

"You need closure…and after sundown you won't be able to get it." Ava replied. "Loki, go and tell him everything."

"But…don't you need me?" Loki asked, worries about his wife. He had been taking care of her while she rested and recovered and knew that she still wasn't one hundred percent better. It was likely she would have to take things easy for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Ava smiled at Loki. "I need you to be alright…and if this will help you should do it. I will be just fine while you talk to your father."

Loki leaned forward and gently kissed Ava's lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Ava smiled at him. "And I don't know what I would do without you."

Loki kissed Ava once more before getting up and heading to the dungeon to visit his father. He walked through the long dark halls of the dungeon until he arrived at the brightly lit cell that belonged to his father. Laufey looked up at his son and gave him a cruel smile. "Well, well, my traitor son has come to see me. I'm sure you've been too busy with your little Asgardian whore to worry about me." Laufey said, baiting his son.

Loki glared through the energy shield at his father. "Ava is my wife."

"Oh, I see." Laufey replied, a cruel laugh passing his lips. "I guess a little Asgardian whore is better than not having anyone. None of the giantess's would have wanted you."

"Enough!" Loki shouted at his father, his temper taking over. "Ava is my wife and mother of my unborn child! You will show respect when talking about her."

"Oh, I see you have a backbone now." Laufey taunted his son.

"You will shut up and listen to what I have to say." Loki growled. "You only have hours left to live. Odin is having you executed at sundown."

"I see." Laufey replied, unsurprised by the news. He had known that Odin would kill him, but of course it was still a shock to have it confirmed. "To be killed because my son betrayed me."

"For once in your life, stop being so heartless and just look at where your actions have brought you! I did nothing to you! You brought this on yourself in your search for power! You never loved and accepted me for me! I found someone else who loves me and accepts me for who I am! If you had just been the father and king that I deserved you wouldn't be in this cell right now! Our world and our people could be thriving! But you've brought this all on yourself. I will be a better father to my son or daughter than you were to me. Good-bye…Laufey." Loki shouted, finally getting everything he ever wanted to say out and then walked off.

Laufey sat in his cell, stunned by the words his son had just spoken to him. He felt even more betrayed than before. He refused to see that everything was his fault. He would go to his grave holding ontp the belief that he was right and everyone else was wrong.

Loki returned to the garden and found Ava where he had left her, sitting on the bench. She looked up at his approach and gave him a soft smile. "How did it go?" She inquired.

Loki sighed as he sat down next to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "As well as it could have."

Ava hugged Loki. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Loki shook his head. "After today, I just want to forget him."

"I'm sorry, Loki." Ava replied, hugging him tighter.

Loki kissed the top of her head. He really wasn't sure what to say. He just held her and drew comfort from having her so close.

The hours passed and it was soon time for Laufey's execution. Odin sat on his throne, Frigga and Thor stood to his right, Loki and Ava at his left. Farbauti also stood with Loki and Ava, wanting to be there for her son. The entire court had gathered to witness the punishment. Guards hauled Laufey into the throne room and forced him onto his knees.

Odin looked down on the fallen giant king. "Laufey, king of the Jotunheim, you have broken the terms of the truce between our worlds. You have brought nothing but destruction and war to the nine realms. For your crimes, here on this day, you are to be executed. Have you any last words?"

"Death to you, Allfather, death to Asgard, and death to my traitorous son and queen." Laufey said.

Ava squeezed Loki's hand as they watched Odin lift Gugnir. Loki returned the squeeze and then they watched as Odin blasted Laufey into oblivion. It was now over.

After the execution, everyone was dismissed. Loki and Ava went back to their chambers, Loki not speaking a word the entire time. Ava pulled Loki to the couch in the common room of their chambers. "Loki, are you alright?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." Loki answered. "I feel relieved, angry, depressed, happy, and so many other things all at once."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki. She didn't say a word, she just held him.

Loki responded by wrapping his own arms around her and pulling his wife into his lap. He kissed the top of her head and then buried his face in her hair as tears began to fall from his eyes. He grieved, but not really over Laufey's death. He grieve over the lost chance of his father one day being the father he deserved. He grieved for the loss of his father's heart and knowing that now there truly was no chance for him to unfreeze it. He grieved for everything that could have been


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: A big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me through my writer's block with this chapter. Without you, my friend, this chapter would not have been written. I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review? And once again thank you to those of you who review. I truly love hearing from you guys and knowing what you're thinking.**

_Loki paced outside the healing room. He could hear Ava's cries as she gave birth to their child. He wanted to go inside, but he was kept away. He had to wait. Soon he could hear the cries of his newborn child joining those of his wife. He wanted to run inside just then but a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_You have to wait." Odin said. "One of the healers will come out to get you."_

_A commotion could be heard from inside. Moments later, Frigga was coming out of the room, a sad look on her face and blood covering her hands all the way up to her elbows. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked, worry creasing his brow. "Ava? The baby?"_

"_The baby made it...but Ava...wasn't so lucky." Frigga answered, the tears falling down her face. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "My baby girl is gone." She cried._

_Loki felt his heart shatter. His beloved wife was gone. A healer came out, carrying the baby wrapped up in a blanket. "Here, take your monster child." She said, practically throwing the baby into his arms._

_Loki looked down at the baby in his arms. The child was blue, with green eyes, and Ava's fiery red hair. The tiny infant cried in his arms. Loki cautiously stroked the infant's cheek with his fingertips. He loved that child more than he thought he could...but he was also depressed over the loss of his Ava._

"_This...this is all your fault!" Frigga accused, looking at Loki. "My baby is dead because of you...you and that monster!"_

_The next thing Loki knew, he and the infant were being thrown out of Asgard and into the Jotunheim._

Loki shot up into a sitting position in bed, a cold sweat covering his body, his breathing fast. He felt Ava sitting up next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Did you have that dream again?" She asked, worry coloring her tone.

Loki nodded. "Yes." He answered, trying to keep the tears from coming.

Ava kissed his cheek and wiped at his tears. "That dream won't ever come true. Loki, the healers say that I am just fine. Besides, Vinius and Nessa plan on staying here the entire time. If something were to go wrong, Nessa will use her healing powers." Ava assured him. "And Mother would never blame you nor would she throw you and her grandchild out."

Loki sighed. He'd been having this dream for three weeks and Ava had been giving him the same reassuring speech for three weeks. "I'm just so afraid of losing you." Loki said, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know how I could go on without you let alone raise our child alone."

Ava kissed Loki's cheek once again. "Loki, I am not going anywhere. Besides, I have complete faith in you as a father."

"But I had such a poor example." Loki replied.

"Yes, but you learned what _not_ to do from him." Ava reminded her husband. "You are going to be a great father and I will not be going anywhere. The only thing that is going to happen is we are going to have a beautiful baby and raise him or her together and this baby is going to have so much love...our family is going to be filled with so much love."

Loki smiled at Ava. "I love you so much...both of you." He said, placing a hand lovingly over Ava's slightly swollen belly. "I don't want to lose either of you and I only want the best for both of you."

Ava smiled. "Worrying about tomorrow and what could happen isn't going to prevent it or change anything. All it does is keep you from enjoying the present."

Loki kissed Ava's cheek. "I am glad that you can be so optimistic...maybe one of these days it will rub off on me."

Ava laughed lightly. She then pulled Loki back, so that they were both lying back on the bed. "I love you, Loki...both of us love you. Just focus on the joy and the good and be in the now. Enjoy the fact that we are married and having a baby. Everything else will fall into place."

Loki pulled Ava close and kissed the top of her head. "But what if..."

Ava placed her finger on his lips. "No. No what ifs."

"Alright." Loki agreed, gently kissing her lips. "I love you." He then bent and kissed Ava's belly. "And I love you."

They snuggled up and soon went back to sleep. Unfortunately, Loki's dreams didn't stay peaceful for long.

_Loki sat on the throne of the Jotunheim. A small boy with green eyes and red hair ran up to him. "Father?" The little boy asked._

"_What is it?" Loki asked, his tone cold._

_He watched as the little boy's face fell slightly, but there was still hope in his eyes. "I taught myself a new trick. Here let me show you." He then created a copy of himself._

"_You shouldn't waste your time with such tricks." Loki told his son._

_The boy's face fell and all the hope left his eyes. Soon, Loki was staring out of an Asgardian prison cell as his son yelled at him and cursed him for being a cruel and heartless monster. "I can't wait for your death." The boy told him._

Loki sprang up once again, feeling panicked. "Did you have the dream again?" Ava asked, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

Loki shook his head. "This time...I dreamed about...turning into my father. Being the same kind of father he was."

Ava hugged Loki tighter and gently kissed his lips. "Loki, that won't happen. You're going to be a great father."

"But what if I turn out like my father?" Loki asked.

"I know you won't, Loki."

"How do you know?" Loki inquired.

"Because, you know how bad it hurts to not to have your father's love and approval. I know you don't want to put our child through that. Besides, you're a loving and caring husband. The only problem our child will have is that he or she will be hugged too much rather than not enough." Ava replied.

Loki smiled at his wife. "I hope you're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right." Ava said with a grin.

Loki kissed her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Now, let's try going back to sleep. Mama and baby need our beauty rest."

Loki chuckled and laid back, pulling Ava with him. Soon they were back to sleep, this time Loki had peaceful happy dreams.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Another big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me get this chapter going. This one is a little more light and fun after the last few heavy chapters. I hope you all enjoy :)**

The next morning, Loki and Ava were sitting down to breakfast with the rest of their now blended family. Ava had finished off her food and was sneaking bites off of Loki's plate. "Sister, I think your appetite rivals Volstagg's." Thor teased her as she sneaked another bite of food from Loki's plate.

Ava shot her brother a playful glare. "I'm eating for two."

"Loki, doesn't her taking your food drive you mad?" Thor asked his brother-in-law.

Loki smiled and shook his head. "Not at all." He answered. "Besides, I learned the hard way already to just let her have it."

Ava gave her husband a playful glare. "I'm not that bad."

Loki leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then placed a hand lovingly over her swollen belly. "I love you."

Ava smiled, unable to truly be mad at Loki.

"Alright, enough of this lovey dovey stuff." Thor said standing up. "Loki, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Loki asked, almost half afraid that Thor would give him the thrashing he had promised when he threatened them when Loki first started spending the night with Ava.

Thor just gave Loki a grin that was almost predatory, yet playful. Ava knew that grin. Thor only got that look whenever he had something up his sleeve, the very rare occasion when he would be planning to pull one over on Ava when they were children. "Just come on, already." Thor told Loki.

Loki leaned over and kissed Ava's cheek once again. "I'll see you later…I hope anyways." He was then up and following Thor.

They walked through the halls of the palace and then out one of the many exits. They stepped out onto one of the training fields. "What are we doing here?" Loki queried.

"Well, I believe sparing is the only place where I'll be able to kick your ass for impregnating my sister before marriage…and her not killing me for it." Thor answered, a straight expression on his face, but a smile shining in his blue eyes.

Loki wasn't sure what to say to that. He just kind of looked at Thor with a tense expression.

Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Come now, choose your weapon." Thor said, gesturing to a table of weapons.

Loki walked over and looked at the weapons spread out before him. There were swords, high energy weapons, spears, and so many other choices. Loki noticed a set of throwing daggers that looked to be what he would like. He picked them up and used his magic to tuck them away. He turned to Thor. "Alright, I'm ready."

They walked further out into the training field and their fight began. Loki blocked or dodged all of Thor's blows, which frustrated Thor to no end, but he was also impressed. He even managed to land a few blows on Thor. "I'm rather impressed." Thor said, giving Loki a genuine smile. "You fight better than I expected."

Loki grinned. "When you are the smallest of your race, you learn to defend yourself quite well."

Thor chuckled. They fought longer, Loki getting more and more comfortable as they fought. He decided to use his magic to bring an end to their mock battle. Thor was coming at him, ready to bring the hammer down on him. Loki quickly made a copy of himself and switched himself with the copy. The copy ran and Thor changed direction and followed it. The copy Loki came to a stop by a pond. Thor went flying at it and then went right through him and landed in the pond.

Thor came up from the pond, soaking wet and a lily pad on his head. The real Loki came out of his hiding spot, grinning. Thor looked up at Loki. He gave him a glare. He couldn't help but to feel that this situation was far too familiar. All that was missing was his sister laughing at him. Just then he could hear Ava's laughter.

Both Thor and Loki looked to see Ava walking up to them, laughing. Frigga and Nessa were with her. "Brother, how is it you keep falling for that?" She teased.

Thor rose up from the pond and picked the lily pad off of his head and tossed it back in the water. He walked out of the pond. "You two were made for each other." Thor said, looking between Loki and Ava.

Ava grinned and patted her belly. "And just think before long there will be a little trickster as well."

"Oh gods no." Thor said, with a chuckle. "I don't think I can handle that."

Everyone enjoyed a laugh at this. Loki couldn't help but to smile. He was starting to feel like he belonged and not worrying so much about the future. He had a feeling that his nightmares would not be returning.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to give a big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me through my writer's block with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and also, since tomorrow is Mother's Day, I would like to wish all of the mothers that may be reading this a Happy Mother's Day :) **

A week later, Loki, Ava, and Thor were walking through the city. Ava had started having some cravings and she'd wanted some pastries from her favorite bakery. Ava walked between her brother and husband, holding Loki's hand. Sif and the others were going to be meeting them at the bakery.

As they walked through the streets, Loki couldn't help but to notice that everyone was staring at them. Several of them were shooting him dirty looks. There were even a few that looked at Ava's swollen belly with disgust. Ava gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Loki looked over at his wife and she gave him a soft reassuring smile.

"That's him...the Jotun." Loki heard a small child whisper to another.

"He doesn't look like an Jotun." The other child replied.

"He can change." The first child replied.

The two children then looked at him in fear and ran off. There were other children that looked at him with curiosity. They soon arrived at the bakery. Sif and the others were already sitting at a table, waiting for them. They sat down and one of the maids walked over to the table.

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"Yes." Fandrall answered.

"Now, let's get some food." Volstagg said.

"What can I get for you all?" She asked.

Everyone placed their orders. Volstagg ordered a dozen sweet rolls and a dozen sticky buns. Ava ordered a dozen sweet rolls, a dozen sticky buns, a tart, and cinnamon bread. "Ava, you're putting Volstagg to shame." Fandrall quipped.

Ava glared at him. "One: I have another life growing inside me. Two: I'm not eating this all in one sitting. And three: you can take your remarks about my appetite and shove them where the sun does not shine."

"Well, those pregnancy hormones are kicking in and making someone cranky." Fandrall replied.

Ava glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something, when Thor spoke. "Fandrall, do you remember those thrashings I gave you when we were children? Would you like to have one again?"

Fandrall sighed. "Alright." He said throwing his hands up. "I surrender."

Just then the owner of the bakery walked up to the table. "I am sorry...but I can't serve you." He said.

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Well...not all of you. We don't serve Frost Giants and their...partners...here." The owner replied.

Thor rose from his seat and looked down at the owner. "You dare turn away my sister and brother-in-law?"

"I...uh...I am sorry my prince, but..." The owner stammered.

Loki and Ava rose from their seats. "It's not worth it, Thor." Loki said, then he and Ava walked out.

"We will all be taking our business else where. I will also make sure that others in Asgard will refuse to buy your pastries." Thor said, following his sister and brother-in-law out the door.

Sif got up along with Volstagg and Hogun and walked out as well. Sif looked back at Fandrall, "Aren't you coming?"

Fandrall sighed. "Yes." He replied, getting up and walking out.

Everyone met in the center of town. "I can't believe the nerve of some people." Sif said.

"How dare he refuse to serve you two." Thor said.

"It is alright." Loki replied. "I understand. It is still hard for people to accept things...to accept me."

Ava gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It is not right. You have proven yourself again and again..."

"Only to your family. Not to the kingdom." Loki replied. "Perhaps my father was right, they will never accept me."

"Don't talk like that, Loki." Ava said.

"She is right, everyone will accept you." Thor agreed.

"It will just take time." Ava added.

Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun all nodded. Fandrall just kept his mouth shut. He still didn't quite trust Loki himself. He tended to agree more with the owner of the bakery, but he knew if he said otherwise, Thor would smite him.

Loki shook his head. "There is too much damage and hurt from my father and the things he did. Too many years of war and a strained peace."

Ava looked at her husband. "Loki..."

Loki gave her a small smile. "As long as you accept me, my love, that is all that I need."

Ava returned Loki's smile, but she still didn't like that this was happening.

"Why don't we just go home?" Thor suggested. "The chefs at the palace are better anyway."

"And they're getting used to Ava's cravings." Loki said, his tone joking.

Ava gave her husband a playful glare, but kissed his cheek. The group then headed back to the palace. They sat in the dining hall and enjoyed the pastries they had been wanting. Loki was starting to get back to his usual self since they had returned to the palace. However, Ava could tell that there was something hiding in his eyes. She could tell that he was still disappointed by the events at the bakery.

Later that night, Loki and Ava lay in their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Ava gave Loki a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Even though I got you kicked out of your favorite bakery?" Loki replied.

Ava gave him a slight glare and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't even think about that. Everyone will come to accept you in time. Once they realize you are the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person in the nine realms."

Loki pulled Ava closer and kissed her forehead. "My love, all I need is you and our baby."

"But I can tell that it hurts you." Ava replied.

"Ava, please stop worrying. It is nothing that either of us can control."

"But it shouldn't be happening."

Loki placed his fingers beneath Ava's chin and pulled her lips to his. He then slid his hand hand under the strap of her night dress, wanting to distract her, as well as wanting to take comfort from being so close to her. He then trailed his kisses down the side of her neck and along her collar bone and shoulder.

Just then there was a loud crashing sound and an explosion. They were both climbing out of bed and looking out the window. There was a large fire in the middle of the city and smoke climbing into the air.

Loki and Ava left their chambers. In the hall they were met by Frigga. "Are you both alright?" She asked.

"We're fine, what's going on?" Ava asked.

"We're under attack." Frigga answered. She then took her daughter's hand. "You're coming with me so I can make sure you and my grandchild stay safe."

They then started down the hall. Ava noticed that Loki wasn't coming with them. "Loki?" She called.

Loki went to her. "I have to go and help." He said, kissing her and then kissing her belly. "I love you, both of you." Then he was running towards an exit that led to the city.

Ava wanted to go after him, but her mother dragged her to her chambers. "You have to stay safe." Frigga said.

"But Loki..."

"He will be fine. He is very capable."


	50. Chapter 50

Loki raced out of the palace and into the city. "Where are you going?" Thor asked, coming up beside him.

"To help." Loki answered.

"Well, stick close to me. If you get hurt, Ava would never forgive me." Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not helpless, you know. I do believe I kicked your ass the other day when we were sparing."

"That's because I was going easy on you." Thor replied.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night."

They raced through the streets of the city. Helping the citizens get to safety was the top priority. They came to a building that was almost completely destroyed. There was a group of enemy soldiers working on destroying it more and trapping the family inside the rubble.

Thor threw his hammer and knocked the enemy away from the building. Loki ran over to the family that was trapped inside. He began to throw pieces of debris out of the way, creating copies of himself to help clear a hole quicker. Once he had a hole big enough, he reached his hand inside.

"Take my hand." He instructed.

The mother and father handed their children up and Loki pulled them out. He then helped the mother out and the father was the last out. The mother threw her arms around Loki. "Thank you." She said.

Loki was surprised by this. He just nodded. "You have to get to the palace." He instructed the family.

The family nodded and then ran to the palace. Loki and Thor then went and engaged in battle, taking out several more of the enemy and helping more and more citizens escape. While they were fighting, Loki noticed an enemy sneaking up behind Thor.

Loki used three of his daggers and threw them at the soldier that was heading for Thor. The daggers hit precisely where Loki had wanted them to and the enemy fell. Thor looked back at the fallen enemy and then at Loki.

Loki smirked. "Who was going to be needing saved again?"

"The battle is not yet over." Thor replied.

Most of the enemy had been taken out and there was a calm. They were slowly walking the streets, when an enemy soldier headed for Thor. Thor easily began fighting the creature and had the upper hand. Loki heard someone scream for help and didn't hesitate to run towards them.

He found the baker from earlier and his family under attack. The enemy soldier was about to bring his large ax down on the baker. Loki pulled out his dagger and placed himself between the baker and the ax. He used the dagger to block the attack.

"Get to the palace." Loki told the baker and his family.

The baker's wife grabbed their small child by the hand and started dragging him off towards the palace. The baker began to go with them.

Loki managed to defeat the soldier. He noticed that the baker's son had let go of his mother's hand. Another enemy soldier was coming after the boy. The baker and his wife had turned, but they would not make it in time. "My baby!" The woman shouted.

Loki ran and pushed the boy out of the way. The enemy's sword was then piercing Loki's side. Loki cried out in pain as he pulled out his dagger and plunged it into the creature's throat. The creature fell and died. Loki fell to his own knees, the sword still in his side.

Thor ran up just then. "Loki!" He was instantly at Loki's side and helping him to stand. "I told you to stay with me you fool."

"They needed...help." Loki replied, gesturing to the baker and his family.

"We have to get you back to the healing room." Thor said, as he began to carry Loki back to the palace and to the healing room.

Loki was on the verge of passing out from the pain. "Don't you dare close your eyes, Loki." Thor commanded. "Stay with me now."

Loki nodded and let out a groan. After what felt like a small eternity, they arrived at the healing room. "Please, you have to help my brother." Thor said.

Loki looked at Thor, even in his state of pain, he was surprised that Thor referred to him as his brother.

"Lay him down there." The head healer ordered Thor.

Thor laid Loki down where she had instructed. Loki felt the pain gripping him even tighter then and passed out from the pain as the healers came and began to work on him.


	51. Chapter 51

Thor walked into his mother's chambers. Frigga was sitting on the couch and Ava was pacing. "Ava, worrying isn't going to do any good." Frigga said. "Just sit down."

"I can't." Ava replied.

Thor repressed a sigh. He hated that he was going to have to tell his sister that her husband was hurt. He cleared his throat causing his mother to look up and his sister to stop her pacing.

"Is the battle over?" Frigga asked.

Thor nodded and was about ready to say something when Ava interrupted him. "Where is Loki? Is he alright?"

"He is…in the healing room." Thor answered.

Ava's heart sank and her eyes glistened with tears. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"He was helping to save a family…he pushed a small boy out of the way of an attack and an enemy soldier impaled his side with a sword." Thor answered.

"Is he alright?" Ava asked.

"The healers are working on him. I am sure he will be alright. We have the best healers." Thor explained.

Ava stood there for a moment, in shock. She seemed to be debating with herself internally for a moment. She then ran past her brother and out the door. She was running down the hall and to the healing room. Thor and Frigga ran after her. Thor caught up to his little sister and gently grabbed her before she could burst through the doors of the healing room.

"Thor, put me down!" Ava shouted. "I have to get in there and see Loki!"

"Wait until the healers come out to get us." Thor calmly told his sister, holding her so that she could not escape.

Frigga stood in front of them. She placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Ava, sweetheart, calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby." She told her. "You have to stay out here and let the healers do their work. If you go in there now, you could make things worse."

Ava sighed she knew her mother was right. "Okay."

"Thor, put your sister down now." Frigga said.

Thor gently put Ava back down on her feet and let go of her. Ava practically ran into her mother's arms and rested her head on her shoulder and cried. "Mother, I don't know what I'll do if…" Ava trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Shh…" Frigga said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Everything will be alright. You mustn't think like that. We have the best healers in the nine realms."

Thor watched his mother and his sister and felt his heart breaking for his little sister. She and Loki were finally together and happy. They were expecting their first child…and now Loki might be taken away from her. _Dammit…I should have protected him better._ Thor thought to himself, as he saw his sister cry in their mother's arms. He walked closer and placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "I'm sure he will be alright." Thor replied. "It didn't look like he was hit in any vital spots."

Ava pulled away from their mother and turned to her big brother. "Are you sure?"

"I hope so." Thor answered. He then opened his arms and Ava threw herself into them and cried into his chest. Thor stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

A few moments later, one of the healers stepped out of the healing room. "Princess?"

Ava pulled away from her brother and looked at the older woman. "Is Loki alright?" She asked.

"He is going to be fine. It's going to take him a few weeks to recover, but he will be just fine." The woman answered.

"May I see him?" Ava asked.

"Of course. This way Princess." She then led Ava into the healing room and through the maze of beds filled with wounded soldiers and citizens. They soon arrived at Loki's bed.

Loki was lying back on a bed, passed out, and his skin paler than usual. His shirt had been removed and bandages covered his abdomen. "What happened?" Ava asked.

"The sword had pierced his side… we had to repair some of his internal organs…but everything should heal well."

"Thank you." Ava said, as she walked over and sat down beside Loki's bed.

The healer closed curtains around them to give them some privacy. Ava leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. She then started running her fingers through his hair. She was relieved to see that he was breathing just fine. "Loki, I love you so much." She whispered to him. "You're not supposed to get hurt like this. You're supposed to be more careful." She then laid her head on his chest as a wave of fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She sat there like that for a small eternity, when she felt a hand stroking her hair. She looked up to see Loki's green eyes . "Oh my Loki!" She said as she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Owe." Loki groaned.

Ava let go and pulled back. "Oh, I am so sorry, my love."

Loki gave her a strained smile. "It's alright." He said weakly.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ava asked.

Loki's pain had subsided slightly. It was now at a bearable level. "I am alright." He replied, reaching for her hand. "Just sit here with me."

Ava held Loki's hand. "You're not supposed to get hurt like this."

"I had to help the little boy." Loki replied. "There wasn't time to push him out of the way and fight off the attack."

Ava was about ready to say something, when the head healer came in. "Would you be up for another visitor? Someone would like to see you."

"Alright." Loki agreed, thinking it was his mother.

Loki and Ava were both surprised when the baker came in, his hat removed from his head and in his hands. He looked apologetic. "I…uh…wanted to thank you for saving my family and pushing my boy out of the way…I can't believe that you did that after the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that. I am sorry and thank you again…you are welcome in my bakery any time. I will even have pastries delivered to the palace everyday…no charge."

"That is not necessary." Loki replied. "I just did what anyone would do…but thank you for coming here."

The baker nodded and then looked at Ava. "I…owe you an apology as well Princess."

"Thank you." Ava replied.

The baker nodded and turned back to Loki. "I will go now, but I…I will tell everyone in Asgard what you did for my son. You are a hero, Prince Loki." He then bowed to Loki and Ava and exited the room.

Ava looked over at her husband. A soft smile spread across her face. "I told you everyone would come around eventually…it's just too bad that you had to get hurt for it to happen."

Loki returned his wife's smile. "I had to help. Asgard is my home now…I should help protect the citizens."

Ava leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, so very much, Loki."

Loki lifted a hand and cupped the side of Ava's face. "I love you, Ava."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I want to send out a big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me with this chapter :) I also want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, I love hearing from you guys.**

The months passed and Loki made a full and complete recovery. The citizens now saw Loki for the hero he was. The baker even kept his word about delivering pastries to the palace every day, which kept Ava happy. There was only one person who still had a problem with Loki and that was Fandrall. It was all because Loki had Ava's heart and Fandrall had never even had a chance.

On this night there was to be a feast, celebrating the peace and prosperity that had settled over the nine realms. Loki and Ava were in their chambers getting ready. Loki wore his now regular clothes of black, green, and gold leather and metal. Ava was pulling on an emerald green dress which flowed out over her belly, which had swollen to quite a large size.

"I'm not going to the feast." Ava said, after looking at her reflection.

"Why not? Are you not feeling well, my love?" Loki asked.

"I feel fine…I'm just fat and hideous." Ava answered. "I'm as big as a Bilge Snipe."

Loki walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I'm ugly." Ava countered.

Loki kissed her cheek. "No. You are the most beautiful woman. I personally think I would like to keep you pregnant all of the time. Motherhood is very becoming of you." He said. "The glow in your cheeks, the shine in your hair, the special twinkle in your eye, the swell of your breast, and your stomach growing with the life we created together. The life that came as a result of our love. There is nothing more beautiful."

Ava smiled. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Loki grinned and kissed his wife again. "I love you, my darling."

"I love you, Loki." Ava replied, snuggling back into Loki's embrace.

Just then Loki felt a small thump under his hand. "Is that…"

Ava smiled. "The baby is kicking."

The smile on Loki's face grew. It was the first time he had felt their baby kicking. Usually Ava would say that the baby was kicking and as soon as Loki would put his hand over Ava's belly, the baby would stop. They stayed there for a while longer, feeling their baby kick.

"We should probably get to the feast." Ava said with a sigh.

"Probably." Loki agreed, kissing her cheek once again.

They then left their chambers and headed out to the feast, Ava waddling with her large belly. They arrived at the dining hall and took their usual seats. Farbauti and Frigga sat beside them and Thor and his friends were across from them. "Ava, you're looking absolutely radiant." Sif told her with a smile.

Ava returned the smile. "Thank you, Sif."

"Sif is right you are absolutely glowing with happiness Ava. Oh I can't believe that my little girl is about to become a mother where has the time gone." Frigga said.

"I know what you mean I can't believe that my baby boy is going to become a father. It seems like only yesterday that he was just born and now look at my baby now all grown up and so handsome and married to a wonderful, loving and beautiful girl and he is going to be a father and I know that he is going to be a very good father. " Farbauti said.

Loki and Ava had to keep from rolling their eyes. Their mothers had been getting increasingly emotional over the last few months of the pregnancy. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be getting emotional. Ava thought to herself.

Fandrall didn't have any problems rolling his eyes and making a show of his distaste for the entire thing. This, of course, earned him a punch in the shoulder from Thor. "What?" Fandrall asked.

"You need to learn to behave better." Thor replied.

"Well, I am sorry that unlike you all and the rest of the kingdom, I am having a hard time accepting a frost giant, his mother, and the fact that he turned our beloved princess into his whore." Fandrall replied, loud enough for everyone in their group to hear.

Thor was about ready to go, kick-ass big brother on Fandrall, when Loki spoke up. "That is enough from you." Loki said. "If you don't want to accept me fine, but the least you can do is show Ava respect. Yes, we were together before marriage, and yes Ava became pregnant with my child before we wed, but none of that matters. You will not say such things about my wife."

Thor had to hide a smile of approval at Loki standing up for himself and for Ava. Fandrall just sat in shock, surprised by Loki standing up to him. He would be lying if he said that he weren't impressed. Of course he wasn't ready to admit that aloud, he could barely admit it to himself. He decided to get up and leave the feast then, heading for his home.

Ava just sat silently, taking everything in. She really had no clue what to think. Fandrall had been mean to her when they were children, then he started being nice when they were older, and then once he found out Loki was a Frost Giant, he was mean to them both. It was confusing how it all changed.

A few days later...

Ava sat on a bench in the garden, reading a book. Thor had taken Loki to the training field. Ava was enjoying her book when she happened to hear someone coming her way. She debated about looking up, but decided just to read instead. She was in a mood to be left alone, unless it was Loki, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I should have known that I'd run into you here." Said the familiar voice.

"Well, this is my home." Ava replied, not even looking up from her book. "I do tend to get around it."

Fandrall let out a sigh. "Look, I think I owe you an apology for what I said at dinner the other night."

"Are you being sincere or is it because Thor gave you another thrashing?" Ava asked, still not looking up from her book.

"Sincere." Fandrall answered. "Your brother hasn't lain a finger on me."

Ava sighed and closed her book. She looked up at the warrior she had known all her life. "Look, I'm used to your mean little quips. They mean nothing to me." She replied, sending her book away with her magic and then slowly and awkwardly pulling herself to her feet. "I just wish you would show Loki some respect. He is loyal to me and to Asgard. He is a hero to the people. Why can't you accept that? Accept him?"

Fandrall looked down at his shoes. "Because if he'd have never been around, I may have had a chance with you."

Ava was taken aback for a moment. "So, that's what all of this is about? You're jealous?"

"Well..." Fandrall began, "It's true. If Loki weren't around..."

"Then I would still be betrothed to Vinius more than likely." Ava replied. "And even if that weren't the case and I was free to choose, I still would not have chosen you. You're too much like a really mean, creepy older brother to me."

"Did you just use the word creepy to describe me?" Fandrall asked.

"Do you have a better word to describe a brother who would want to court his sister?" Ava replied.

"But I don't think of you as a sister...even if you think of me as a brother." Fandrall replied.

"Oh come on, not even when we were kids? You didn't think of me like an annoying little sister?"

"Well...maybe just a bit." Fandrall replied.

Ava nodded. "And that's why you were always mean to me. Of course, I do have to thank you for being mean to me."

Fandrall wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you hadn't of been so mean to me, I wouldn't have run off on my own and stumbled into the Jotunheim and met Loki."

"Wait, what?" Fandrall asked. "I'm the reason you and Loki met?"

Ava nodded. "You remember that day you were all supposed to go to the mountains and I was going to go with you and you had a fit about me going?"

"And then you ran off and we spent the day looking for you." Fandrall replied. "After Thor beat me to a pulp."

Ava nodded. "I ran off and had my own adventure...which landed me in the Jotunheim."

"So...it's all my fault?" Fandrall asked. "I never had a chance with you because of what I did before I even became interested in women."

"Trust me, even without Loki, you never would have had a chance." Ava replied, giving him a look and then waddling off.

Fandrall just stood there lost in thought for a moment. "I am not creepy." He muttered before walking away.


	53. Chapter 53

A couple of more weeks passed and Fandrall was actually starting to behave…well as much as he could anyways. He was treating Loki and Ava both better, to everyone's amazement. Unfortunately, the peace that everyone in the nine realms had been enjoying was broken, when a group of soldiers of unknown origins attacked Vanaheim.

Thor was sent with part of Asgard's army to help. Loki had gone as well, since he was now considered a prince of Asgard. Of course, his skills for strategy and thinking on his feet were useful in battle. This still didn't ease Ava's anxieties over her husband being away from her and in battle, especially since she was only a week away from her due date.

It had been five days since Loki had left with Thor and the others to fight in Vanaheim. Ava had made Loki promise to return swift, safely, and completely unharmed. He had smiled and kissed her and her swollen belly before making the promise and leaving. Every night, Ava lay awake in bed, looking out at the stars and praying that Loki would return to her safely.

On this night, she lay in their bed, mounds of pillows piled around her, trying to make herself more comfortable. Each night she had added more pillows to her mounds, but tonight they weren't helping. Ava let out a groan as she tossed her pillows aside and clambered out of bed. She decided to walk to the kitchen for a late night snack.

She slid into her robe. She thought about putting on her slippers, but decided to remain barefoot. She waddled through the halls. As she walked, she started feeling pain and pressure in her lower back and pelvis. She groaned and braced herself against a wall as the pains hit her. "Ah!" She cried out and began sinking to the floor. It was then that her water broke.

"Is everything, alright, Princess?" Nessa asked as she and Vinius came out of their room.

"The baby is coming." Ava answered, breathless.

Nessa rushed to Ava's side and helped her to stand. She looked over at her own husband. "Go, get Queen Frigga. I'll get Ava to the healing room."

Vinius nodded and took off to find the queen. Nessa helped Ava slowly down the hall to the healing room. "Breathe, Ava." Nessa encouraged.

"That…is…easy for…you…to say." Ava got out between clenched teeth.

"It will help take your mind off the pain to focus on breathing." Nessa replied.

Ava tried breathing, but it really did not help. Crying out in pain, however seemed to help her. More than anything the crying out helped her frustration. After what felt like a small eternity, they arrived at the healing room, Frigga was already waiting for them inside. Ava was stripped of her robe and night dress and helped onto a bed. A white sheet was placed over her.

The healers had gathered to help with the birth. Frigga and Nessa stood on either side of Ava, holding her hands. Everything was prepared and ready for the arrival of the new life. "Alright, Princess, on your next contraction, I need you to push." The head healer told Ava.

Ava nodded. "I wish…Loki were here." She said.

Frigga stroked her daughter's hair and dabbed her forehead with a cool wash cloth. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart."

Just then Ava felt her next contraction. With the help of her mother and her friend, she leaned forward and pushed, crying out in pain as she did so. The contraction ended and Ava fell back on the bed. Frigga was dabbing her forehead with the cool cloth once again.

"You're doing great, my sweet Ava."

A few pushes later and the healer was announcing the crowning of the head. "Just a few more pushes and your little one will be here."

Frigga looked down and saw an alarming amount of blood and she was brought back to the night Ava was born. She knew that if something wasn't done, she would lose Ava just as she had lost her friend that night. She looked up at Nessa. "Nessa."

Nessa looked up at Frigga and gave her a small smile. She had already known that Ava was slipping. She had begun pumping her healing energy into Ava's body. The blood flow began to slow and then Ava was pushing again and crying out.

Another few pushes and the cries of the newborn filled the room.

_Loki..._

After five days, Thor, Loki, and the warriors returned to Asgard. They returned late in the evening, when everyone other than the night watchmen would be asleep. The warriors led the prisoners to the dungeons, while Thor and Loki went to the throne room to report to Odin.

"How are things?" Odin asked, as Thor and Loki entered the room.

"The prisoners are being locked up in their cells as we speak and peace has been restored." Thor answered.

Odin nodded. "Good."

Just then Vinius burst into the room. "I am sorry to interrupt, your majesty..." He began and then noticed that Thor and Loki had returned. "You two are back...well that is great."

"What's going on?" Loki asked. "Is Ava alright?"

"She's in the healing room. The baby is coming." Vinius answered.

Loki didn't say anything. He just took off, wanting to be there for his wife. Thor took off after him as well. Odin rose from his throne and made his way to the healing room to greet his grandchild, more slowly than his son and son-in-law.

Loki arrived at the outside of the healing room doors, just as Nessa was exiting the room. She looked up at Loki and smiled. "You're just in time." She said.

"Are they both well?" Loki asked.

Nessa smiled and nodded. "Go in and see for yourself."

Loki walked in the doors of the healing room. Thor was about to go in as well, but Nessa stopped him. "Give them some privacy." She said.

Thor nodded and stood in place.

Loki walked into the healing room and saw his wife, sitting propped up by a mound of pillows, a white sheet covered her from the waist down. She held their child in her arms, a white sheet covering the baby and her breast. She was looking down at the infant in her arms, smiling.

Loki couldn't help but to smile as he saw his wife and child. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Frigga came up beside him and put her arms around him. "Go say hi to your little one." She told him.

Loki nodded and walked over to the foot of the bed. Frigga silently left the room, giving them their privacy. Ava looked up at him, the smile not leaving her face. "Good surprise to come home to, huh?" She asked.

Loki smiled. "The best."

"Come closer, meet our daughter."

Loki walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He used his magic to send away his armor and was now in his simple green tunic and black trousers. Ava leaned forward and passed their daughter over to him. Loki carefully cradled his daughter in his arms.

He looked down at his baby girl and instantly fell in love. "She's beautiful." He said, looking at her pale skin, her dark mahogany hair, and green eyes.

Ava smiled. "The very best of the both of us."

Loki looked up at his wife and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ava replied.

Loki then looked back down at his daughter. "And I love you, too...Nora."

Nora cooed and flailed her limbs in her father's arms, as if she were saying she loved him, too.


	54. Chapter 54

After having their time alone, Loki passed Nora back to Ava and helped her cover up. They knew that the rest of the family would be wanting to meet their newest arrival. Frigga peaked her head inside. "Are you all ready for us?" She asked.

Loki looked at Ava and she nodded. "Yes." Loki answered, turning back to his mother-in-law.

Frigga opened the door the rest of the family came in, Odin, Thor, and Farbauti. They all walked over and stood around the bed. Ava held Nora so that everyone could see her. She then looked down at her daughter. "It's time to meet the rest of your family, my little Nora."

Thor looked at his younger sister and his niece. He saw how happy his little sister looked and he had to admit that she looked natural holding the tiny infant. He was happy for his sister and already falling in love with his new little niece.

Odin bent next to his daughter and held his arms open. Ava gently passed her daughter over to Odin, managing to keep herself covered at the same time. Odin looked down at the tiny baby girl in his arms, being brought back to the night Frigga had first placed Ava in his arms. "Welcome to the world, little Nora." Odin greeted his granddaughter with a smile.

Nora cooed and flailed her limbs as she looked up at her grandfather with her large green eyes. Odin held his granddaughter a few moments longer before passing her over to Frigga. "You are so beautiful and perfect, my little angel." She spoke to the tiny girl and kissed her forehead. She then passed Nora to Farbauti.

Farbauti cradled the girl in her arms just as she had Loki when he was a baby. "She is just so beautiful." She gushed over her granddaughter. "Oh, little one, you are so very special." She whispered to the infant before turning to Thor.

Thor hesitantly took his niece in his arms, being extra careful with her. He looked down at his niece, who was looking back up at him, her green eyes shining. She was instantly capturing his heart. "Hello there, little one." He spoke in usual thundering tone.

Nora looked up at her uncle as he spoke to her. His loud voice seemed to frighten her and she began to cry. "What did I do?" Thor asked, handing the tiny girl to Loki.

"You're a bit too loud, dear." Frigga answered her son.

Loki held his daughter and gently rocked her in his embrace while whispering sweet words to her. He stroked her little cheek with his fingertips and slowly she stopped crying. Ava couldn't help but to smile as she watched Loki with their daughter.

"I think we should go and let you all get some rest." Frigga said, she then got the rest of the family to exit the room with her, leaving Loki, Ava, and Nora alone once again.

Loki sat down on the bed beside Ava, still holding Nora. Ava leaned her head over on Loki's shoulder and gazed lovingly at their little girl. Loki turned his head and pressed his lips to the top of Ava's head.  
"Thank you, my love."

Ava looked at her husband. "For what?" She asked.

"For our beautiful daughter." Loki answered.

Ava grinned and kissed his cheek. "No, thank you for her."

Nora began to cry in her father's arms. "What is wrong, my sweet one?" Loki spoke to his daughter.

"I think someone is hungry." Ava said, opening her arms.

Loki kissed his daughter's forehead and then gingerly passed her back to Ava. He couldn't help but to watch as Ava began to nurse their daughter. As he watched, Loki couldn't help but to develop a new appreciation for his wife and to see her body in a new light. She wasn't just his wife and love anymore. She was the mother of his child. He had always loved her body and found it beautiful, but now he was seeing a different beauty about her body. Her body had provided safe harbor for their daughter until she was fully formed and ready to enter the world. Her body had changed to accommodate and protect Nora. Now that Nora was there with them, Ava's body was providing nourishment for her.

Ava looked up at Loki and saw him staring at her in amazement. She felt her cheeks reddening. "What?" She asked.

Loki just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I was just admiring how beautiful you are with our daughter."

Ava felt her blush deepen. She then finished feeding Nora. She burped her daughter and then held her as she drifted off to sleep. She held Nora for a bit longer before Loki took her and laid her down in the small cradle that was beside the bed. He kissed Nora's forehead once again before climbing back in the bed with Ava and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Ava."

Ava smiled and snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you, Loki." Ava replied just before falling asleep in Loki's arms.

Loki fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had a beautiful wife and an equally beautiful daughter, he loved with all his heart. Life was wonderful.


	55. Chapter 55

Loki and Ava woke early the next morning to the sound of their baby crying. Ava was trying to climb out of bed, but Loki pushed her back. "I'll get Nora." He said, getting up and walking over to the cradle. He gently lifted Nora and held her close. "My sweet one, don't cry, Daddy has you." He spoke gently to his daughter.

Ava smiled as she watched Loki with their daughter. He came and sat down on the bed next to her and passed Nora over to her, figuring that she was hungry. Ava held Nora close and nursed her once again. She finished feeding her and then burped her.

"You look tired, my love." Loki observed. "Here let me take Nora and you get some rest."

Ava leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. She then passed Nora over to him. "I told you you would be a great father."

"I think it's still a little early to say that." Loki replied.

"You're here, you're holding her, and loving her." Ava countered. "That's what matters."

Loki kissed his wife. "Will you just get some rest? Let me bond with our daughter? You've had a bit of a head start on that since you shared a body for the last few months." He teased.

Ava grinned. She kissed his cheek and then laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't allow herself to drift off to sleep just yet. She wanted to listen to Loki interacting with their daughter.

Loki held his daughter close and kissed her forehead. "Nora, my sweet one, I love you so much." He spoke to her. "I will do anything for you. I will be here for you and protect you always."

Ava smiled as she listened to Loki with their daughter. She could hear Nora cooing as Loki spoke to her.

"You're so beautiful, just like your mother. I am so lucky to have the both of you. You and your mother are my world." Loki said to Nora. He then brought her closer and kissed her again. It was then that he smelled something foul. "What...what is that?"

Ava laughed and opened her eyes. "She needs probably needs a diaper change." She said, setting up. "Here, I'll change her."

Loki shook his head. "No, I'm her father. I'll do it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."

Ava grinned. "I never said that you couldn't. I just figured you rather wouldn't."

"I can do it." Loki replied, getting up and taking Nora over to an area that had been set up for changing her. He removed the old diaper. "Oh...that's..." He muttered.

"Would you like help?" Ava asked.

Loki shook his head. "I've got this." He then held his breath as he cleaned up his infant daughter and placed a fresh diaper on her. He disposed of the dirty diaper and then returned to sitting on the bed with his wife. "See, I got it all taken care of."

Ava looked at Nora and she laughed. "Loki...you did a great job...but you put the diaper on backwards."

Loki felt his cheeks flushing slightly from embarrassment. "Well, I can fix that." He then laid Nora down and removed the diaper, turned it around the right way, and did it back up. He then picked his daughter back up. "See, fixed it."

Ava grinned. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're doing great."

Loki grinned. "Well, I do have a great partner."

There was a knock on the door just then and Frigga and Farbauti were peaking their heads in the room. "How are you doing?" Farbauti asked.

"We're great." Ava answered.

"Are you ready to get out of the healing room and go back to your own chambers?" Frigga inquired.

"That sounds wonderful." Loki and Ava answered together.

The two mothers helped Ava get into a robe and then they all headed back to Loki and Ava's chambers. Once they were settled in, Frigga and Farbauti left, though they wanted to spend time with their granddaughter, they knew that Loki and Ava needed their time alone with their daughter.

Loki carried Nora into the nursery. "This is your room." He said. "And Mommy and Daddy will never be far." He then laid Nora down in her bed as she had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood there for a while, just watching her. It amazed him how much joy and love his tiny daughter had brought to his life in just the few short hours that she had been a part of it.

Ava walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Loki. He responded by wrapping his arms back around her as well and kissing her on top of the head. "We made a very beautiful baby." Ava said.

Loki grinned. "Yes we do." He agreed.


	56. Chapter 56

Three years passed. Nora grew to look just as she had in Ava's dream, she had the night she realized she was pregnant. On this particular day, Ava was trying to get her daughter ready. Odin had finally decided that his reign as king needed to come to an end and that it was Thor's time to ascend to the throne.

Ava was currently trying to give Nora a bath, but the girl was not having that. Ava had just gotten her out of her dress and was getting ready to put her in the tub, when Nora escaped her mother's grasp and took off running out of the bathing room and into the common room.

"Nora, come back here!" Ava called after her daughter as she ran after her.

"I no want bath!" Nora shouted as she ran out of her family chambers and into the halls, completely naked.

Ava ran after her daughter, grabbing a blanket so that once she caught her, she could wrap her up in it. "Nora, come back here! We have to get you ready!"

"No!" Nora called with a giggle. She then took and turned into a room. She found her father and uncle in the room. "Daddy!" She squealed as she ran to him.

Loki turned and saw his daughter running around in her birthday suit. He quickly grabbed a blanket that was close by and scooped her up, wrapping her in the blanket. "What are you doing?" He asked his daughter.

"Mommy say I need a bath...I no want one." She answered, wrapping her arms around her father and hugging him.

"You have to look your best, my sweet one." Loki told his daughter.

Ava walked into the room, a bit breathless. "There you are." She said.

Nora held tight to her father. "Daddy, please don't make me take a bath?"

"Nora, sweetheart, you have to take your bath." Loki told his daughter.

Nora turned to look at her Uncle Thor. "Do I need a bath?" She asked.

Thor walked closer and made a show of sniffing his niece's hair. He then acted as if he just smelled the most foul disgusting thing he ever had in his life. "Oh, I don't know how your daddy can be holding you that close!" He teased. "You stink."

Nora sighed. "I guess, I'd better get my bath."

Loki handed Nora back to Ava. He gave his wife and daughter both a kiss. "You be good for Mommy." He told Nora. "Get your bath and get in your pretty dress."

Nora nodded. "Okay Daddy."

Ava carried Nora back to their family chambers and got her in the bath tub. She scrubbed Nora down and got her squeaky clean. Once she had finished that she got Nora out of the tub and dried off. She helped her daughter into her pretty green and black dress. She then started brushing her hair out. She then started to pull it into a style of braids and Nora's natural curls.

Once Ava had Nora ready, she was putting on her own dress and fixing her own hair. "You look pretty, Mommy."

Ava looked at her daughter. "And so do you, sweetheart."

"You're both beautiful." Loki said, entering the room.

"Daddy!" Nora squealed jumping off the bed and running to her father.

Loki scooped his daughter up in his arms and kissed her forehead. Ava walked over to them, smiling. Loki wrapped his free arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ewe!" Nora said as she watched her parents kiss.

Loki and Ava looked at each other and then grinned. They held Nora between them and kissed her cheeks, causing her to giggle. They stopped after a few moments, then Loki looked at his wife and daughter. "Are my girls ready?"

Ava looked at Nora. "Are we?" She asked.

Nora nodded. "Yeah!"

The family walked out of their family chambers and headed to the throne room. They found Thor standing at the entrance. "You're looking a bit nervous." Ava teased her big brother.

"That's no way to treat your king." Thor replied.

"Father hasn't crowned you yet." Ava teased. "Besides, you may soon be king, but you will always just be a big oaf to me." She then kissed his cheek.

"You be good king." Nora told her uncle, a smile on her face.

Thor held his arms open for his little niece and she came right to him. "I sure hope I can be."

"You can do it." Nora said. "You are the best uncle. Can a king be that much harder?" She then kissed his cheek.

Thor chuckled and gave his little niece a kiss on the cheek. He then handed her off to her mother. He turned to Loki.

Loki threw his hands up in the air as if in surrender. "Don't expect me to kiss you." He teased.

Thor laughed. "I wouldn't expect that in the least."

Loki clapped Thor on the shoulder. "You'll be a great king."

"Thank you, Loki." Thor replied.

Loki, Ava, and Nora then entered the throne room and took their places to the right of the throne. Nora was having a hard time standing still, she kept fidgeting and playing with her dress. Ava placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, stop fidgeting." She chided gently.

"But I so bored, Mommy." Nora protested.

"It's just for a bit." Ava told her daughter.

Nora gave an exaggerated sigh and made a show of standing stone still. A few moments later, Thor was coming out, making a show and the crowd cheering. The coronation began and went off without a hitch. Thor was crowned the new king of Asgard and a large celebration began.

Nobles from the other nine realms were in attendance, including Vinius and Nessa and their little boy, who was just a year younger than Nora. His name was Cal. He and Nora were running around playing with the other children.

Loki and Ava walked out to the garden, where the children played. They walked through the moonlight, Loki keeping an arm wrapped around his wife's waist. They came to a stop under a tree. Loki pulled Ava into his arms.

"You know, when I first found you in the Jotunheim all of those years ago, I never thought that any of this would happen." Loki said as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

Ava smiled. "Well, I'm glad that it did."

"Me, too." Loki replied. "I never thought that I could be so happy. I mean, I have you for the rest of my life and you have given me so much. And we have our beautiful daughter."

Ava stretched up and kissed Loki gently on the lips. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied, pulling Ava closer and capturing her lips with his. He was the happiest he had ever been...than he had ever thought possible. He had everything that mattered. Life was wonderful and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

**A/N: Well, guys this would be the end of this Loki/Ava story. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and don't worry there are more Loki/Ava stories to come. I'll be starting on the next one here soon.**


End file.
